Jori Collections: 2018-19
by VoltageStone
Summary: It's a very original concept, I know. I just figured I could be a bit more organized and not have everything "cluttered". So I have a lot of just random one-shots, all with different ratings and such. It says it's complete only because they're one-shots. Hope you enjoy! :) One-Shot Collection (Jori) -Rated M for Some Stories- {Temp: Read the 2018 Intro (Ch.1) to clear up confusion}
1. 2018 Introduction

Dec. 3rd, 2017 - Nov. 18th, 2018

 _ _Ten One-Shots__

 _ _(Actual) Word Count: 48,003__

 _ _Author: VoltageStone__

* * *

 ** **\- Jori Collections 2018 -****

I made this collection originally to separate my one-shots by year. What I realized was that that was stupid, cause then people who enjoy one-shots won't see another year's worth of one-shots unless they go to my profile and...yeah. But, I will separate them through these little A/N chapters. Up on the top is general/statistical information while down here will be more of me talking about the stuff. I'll give a brief summary/overview of the one-shots as a whole, and blah, blah, blah. One thing I'll add too, before I get to summarize 2018's collection is that up on the top corner of my stories (if you didn't already know) is a date; this date is when I created and started writing on the draft. You'll find that most drafts are months old...but it's cool to see, no? Each chapter will also have a brief summary of their own using quotes straight from the story.

For those who like reading reviews of stories, here's something important: The reviews from chapters 1 to 11 may be skewed because, beforehand, this was only 2018 and I changed it up a little, added this introduction and 2019's introduction (by the time I'm writing this) so...keep that in mind. Essentially, anything reviewed before May 24th or 25th of 2019 is from how this originally was.

Now to the summary: Overall, 2018 was more light-hearted and experimental. __Damn Eyes__ is through second person, as well as __Coffee__ and __Meadows__. __Mrs. & Mr.__ is my first ever drabble. And if you'd cry over any of them, __Jade's Lulluby__ would be the one.

Alright! I say this in everything I post, and some people may think it's just habitual like Youtubers saying __SUBSCRIBE AND LIKE MY VIDEOOOOOS__ but I'm sincere: I really do hope you enjoy my work.

:)


	2. I: Night at Wanko's

Dec. 3rd, 1207

 _ _Hope you enjoy!__

 _ _:)__

* * *

 ** **-I-****

 _ _Night at Wanko's__

 _ _"'She did like your gift last year, even if she tried to sell it...'"__

 _ _(Rated T)__

* * *

 ** _ _ **Tori's Perspective**__** ** _ _ **-**__**

"Why is that not a good idea? It's the perfect gift for her!"

I only roll my eyes at her remark, shaking my head. "No," I groan, "We aren't giving her a...a... _ _that__ for her birthday. She'd kill me." I turn to my side, finding Jade stuffing her fists in her grey jacket. "Now, honestly, I asked you to help me because you would know what to give her."

"Right, and I just told you she'd love a dildo. You know, one of those sparkly ones that she can blubber about when anybody finds it," she shrugs.

Scoffing - since this is the __worst__ conversation I can have with Jade __ever__ \- I growl, "Would you wipe that stupid smirk on your face because I'm not giving my sister a sex toy!" I stammer once her smirk creases deeper, a sinister glint in her eyes. "Wha...what's that look for?" I ask hesitantly before turning around. I can feel the intense blush across my cheeks as the elderly man with his orange vest stares blankly at me. Swiftly turning back to Jade, I ask quietly, "Did I say that too loud?"

"You sure did," she snickers.

My eyes close once steps shuffle to us, the older man murmuring, "So, uh, ladies...the store's going to close in ten minutes. Do you want help finding something for your sister's birthday? We have a good sale on, erm...anything else."

"Um...yes, __yes__ ," I nod, still baffled about my outburst. "So my-" my eyes dart to the side, Jade folding her arms. "So my friend here was suggesting that I could get her that, though I __don't__ think she would appreciate it," I snap, glaring to my right. "But I could use some help... I don't know what to get her."

"Ah," he gave a ginger smile, his gaze avoiding Jade entirely, "well search around the store maybe in the clothes section to the right, that is a good one to do for a present. Now we do only have the ten minutes so check out during that if you will."

"Yeah," and a thanks answers him, our steps gliding along the aisles. I still feel my cheeks and they are far from cold, Jade still bearing a small smile behind me.

"Could you help me? Like __actually__ help me?" I snap once we both duck into a baby area. Clothes are nicely folded in the center, soft under the touch of our fingers as Jade refuses to answer, still in her sadistic bliss. "Jade!" I then whip around, pale eyes narrowing towards my own. "Could you actually help me for a moment?!"

Her glare strikes down immediately, her expression morphing into a real pissed one. "Why don't you run along with Beck for it? Why did you ask me?!" I decide not to answer and turn away, my palm brushing against the small shoes. She scoffs at that, folding her arms before pouting in the corner. I glance over at her glare, stretching a small smirk across my lips - she reminds me of Grumpy Cat.

And so I tell her.

"Piss off."

"Exactly," I snicker, Jade rolling her eyes. "Anyway, __Miss Grumpy__ ," I continue, "would you mind helping me with this? I don't want to screw up like last time."

"Uh yeah," she exhales sharply, "I would mind. And besides, you could give her the best gift and the world and she'd shove it up her ass and not give a care in the world... Which brings me back to suggesting that you should give her a-"

"Jade, __shut-the-fuck-up__ ," I spit, feeling oddly relieved when she halts at the obscenity. At the very least, she stops sulking in the corner and does roam around the small circle, eyes to the soft, small and exaggerated colors of clothing in the piles. I continue to scour around the corner of the store, large boxes for baby tents - which didn't look all that fun - strollers and other various large items set in the racks while the clothing and diapers created the small, organized mountain of stacks in the middle of the aisle.

It was only when I realize that Trina wouldn't appreciate any of this stuff - albeit she might act like a bubbling baby at times - when the lights shut off, suddenly drowning both of us in dark shadows. "Well," I hear behind me, "...shit."

"Three..." I start, stepping from the baby jackets, "two...and one." Red beams shoot from the front of the small section, completely locking Jade and me in a cell of its own right.

"Not again," Jade growls, "and I don't want any more boxes."

I give a sly smile, turning towards her. "Why not? Do you use it?"

"Well, __yeah__ , but I couldn't explain to my dad when I had to go back and buy the lid!" she mutters. "And in any case, this is your fault. We wouldn't be here if you listened to me and-"

"I'm __not__ giving her a sex toy!" I rush in a strangled whisper.

Jade rolled her eyes before her hand rests along her forehead. "No not that one, the one I suggested before. A microphone," Jade then answers. I sigh at her, knowing she wasn't kidding about the microphone like the sex toy. My head only shakes. "Why not? You could not have any batteries in it but she'd really like one. And in any case, you could put dead batteries in there." I mumble my disagreement under my breath - I don't want to have Trina screeching at the top of her lungs (more than she does anyway) in order to accommodate for the lack of battery-life.

"There's no use looking around here anyway," I ignore the input. I turn towards the large boxes, shifting them slightly. Behind them is a good amount of space, able to fit a couple and another smaller person. "We can go in here until the morning. I don't want to be causing trouble here again," I mumble as my cheeks begin to gather a pink tint; I felt guilty the last time and told my dad, alright? It wasn't fun the next few weeks without my phone __and__ having Andre, Beck and Jade continuously tease me about it.

"Fine," she agrees, pulling out one of the boxes with a low grunt after I attempted and tripped over my heels. As I rub my elbow, she turns over her shoulder. "Come on, I'll put it back," Jade jerks her chin. I crawl into the space, sandwiching myself between another box behind the one looking out into the hall and a good amount of space between Jade and I. Minutes pass without us speaking to each other, or even casting a glance, with both of us on our phones. I scroll through my feed for a little while, noting how the rest of the gang's night has been a lot better. A new message blinks at my screen from Jade.

A picture of the box with a long crack revealing the lasers from outside our little cave already tells the story, though I feel myself growl at the caption: __"Vega's going to wish her mom was shopping for those clothes right about now."__

It's a creative one, as always, though I still retort in the comments, __"It's not my fault."__

"Yeah, it kinda is," Jade grumbles a few seconds later.

"How?" I retort.

She arches a brow as she turns towards me, her phone illuminating from her hand. It's harsh against her features, her mesmerizing eyes glaring at me with a searing attraction. I set my jaw firmly to the rest of my teeth as she scoffs, "Uh, maybe because you dragged me along with your stupid errand! Why do you want me to tag along anyway?"

"Well, I don't know, you're the only one in our group other than me with a sibling! I mean Cat has one but he's __mental__ ," I answer.

"Yeah, my brother's __nine__ and is into Hot Wheels and dirt bikes. How would I help, does Trina like to ride around with little toy cars in her hands or what?" Jade sneers.

My hands tighten their grip around my biceps as I glare scornfully at her. "Well I thought you would be fine with advice-"

"Never gave any to you." I close my eyes for a moment, scratching the back of my neck.

"Well why not?" I snap.

"Because I feel like you don't understand! Even if my brother was a girl, I wouldn't be able to give a gift to him if he was older. I'm the older one, it's different than if I was younger," she spits.

I roll my eyes. "It's the same thing, there's no difference. He's just younger and Trina's older!"

"No it's not."

"Yeah, it is," I press.

"No, it's __not__. Why do you think Trina's always craving attention? She's older and is always used to you getting the glory, or whatever," Jade snarls. "Whether or not she's a terrible singer, it would be the same. The younger child is always more nurtured, __always__ more protected."

"You don't understand my parents. They don't give a shit about either of us!"

"Yeah, and when they do, who are they defending?"

I struggle to find a point before I stutter, "Well- T-Trina's always causing trouble!"

"Right...and the person with the shortest fuse I've seen is always the angel," Jade smirks. I turn to retort before I stop myself; I can't load her with ammo as she snickers at me like that. "And __yeah__ , I do understand, actually. Seeing as my mom moved across the country and my dad's busy with his new wife."

My gaze softens as her screen switches off, drowning us in shadows. "I'm sorry," I mumble.

"Whatever," she mutters coldly.

"So...how is it then, being the oldest?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I think our experiences are a bit exaggerated," Jade responds after a while, a small chuckle rising from me, "but I just can't wait until I move out. When I was six, all I got to play with was a hammer. When George was six, he got fifteen boxes of Lego sets."

"Jesus, your parents much be rich," pops out of my mouth before I can help it. She chuckles dryly, though I don't hear any cheer behind it.

"They had more money when it was just me," she growls, "then he pops out and my mom ditches."

I lean over, scooting to close some of the distance between us. "Well, I can tell you it isn't much easier dealing with Trina," I mumble.

"How so?"

"Well, for one, she's kind of strange," I grin. "I love her, but I just can't get my head around to understand her when she does the stupidest things. Like one time -" I look up to find Jade listening, her eyes to me as she leans against her hand, I briefly smile. Tucking a hair behind my ear, I continue, "Well, one time she stole a couple of shirts of mine in order to buy me some __other__ shirts that weren't 'better than hers.'"

She laughs quietly, adding, "Doesn't surprise me... Though that seems a little bitchy, even for her."

"It was, though she didn't do anything like that again. We were only ten or eleven," I nod. Her hand shifts over my own as I settle in my spot. "But," I push the conversation forward, "I don't think she's mad at me for singing...I think she maybe proud? I don't know."

"She did like your gift last year, even if she tried to sell it," Jade murmurs.

"Yeah. The year before," I shake my head, "my ex Daniel said to go and give her a nice pair of work-out sneakers, since she started jogging everywhere. I guess that's the most personal I've ever gotten since she still uses them."

Jade shrugs at the small story. "Well, that's her loss then," she states in an undertone. I feel her thumb graze mine as she said it. After a few moments, she mumbles, "But uh, why haven't you been dating in a while?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just noticed that since Ryder you haven't seen anyone," she waves it away nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I guess it's been a while. I don't know, I guess I've kinda lost -" I glance up, her eyes burning just __inches__ from my own. I didn't realize how close I'd gotten to her. "-interest..." I finish, swallowing as Jade furrows her brows. We're too close, I decide, so I shift away uncomfortably, my hand sliding to my knees.

We sit in a silence for a few minutes, Jade's eyes switching between me and the beck of the boxes. "Tori...why haven't you see anyone lately?" she repeats. I remain quiet, folding my arms before I look away. I hear her shuffle beside me, eyes to my shoulder. "Come on Tori. Answer the question, we're going to be stuck behind these stupid boxes all night." My head shakes softly as she sighs slowly. I hear her grumble beside me, my head turning as I frown.

"What?"

Jade pauses, gnawing her inside cheek before answering. "Why...why didn't you kiss Beck at the night of the Platinum Awards?" I gawk at her, my brows settling deeper into my nose. It's a different question, a completely different ballpark. But, she's asking the same thing and I don't know how to respond - so I don't. She purses her lips briefly, murmuring, "You left your lap top on when you were talking to Cat and I saw you two on the couch..." My head bobs slowly to form one nod, my arms wrapping around my knees as they did before. "So...why?"

"I told you I never really liked him," I muttered, "but, I guess he would be the one guy if I had to. He's a good dude, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Jade murmured in a whisper, even though the store was asleep aside from us.

A blush crosses my cheeks and I can't look into her deep, unsettling eyes any more. I shrug, staring out into the store through the cracks of the boxes. "I- erm... I may be questioning some things but, uh, I think it's more so because I liked someone else then. Still kinda do," I answer, matching her tone. "Now...why did you break up with him?"

I glance back, finding that the question had caught her off guard. "He's a good dude, a __great__ one but..." she struggles with the words in her mouth, "I don't know. He's always been mine or whatever, and I'll always cherish that, but I think somebody else caught my eye more than he ever did and I just, I don't know."

"Was it Moose?" I tip my head to the side, her eyes immediately rolling. Well, I suppose it's not then.

"God no," she snorts, only confirming my thoughts, "I mean I did kiss him but no. He's good, just not qualified to be boyfriend material...or __dating__ material for that matter."

"Really?"

Jade chuckles, murmuring, "Yeah. I mean, Moose? Really? You do know that it wasn't just a nickname, right?"

"Oh," I sigh, slightly disappointed. I'm not sure if I should feel bad for Moose with his name, or if it suits him. It's kind of hard to imagine that on a birth certificate. A silence lapses between us before I ask, "So, who was it?"

With eyes piercing me, she arches a brow. "I asked you that first." I furrow my brows, not because I don't want to say it, but because she's right __and__ I don't exactly want to say - to her especially. "Tori?" My head almost jerks at the sound of my name, my gaze resting on hers. "Who do you like?"

"Why do you care? You just said you didn't want Beck," I counter.

She releases a soft laugh, a gentle smile crossing her features. "Yeah...right."

"And why do you care?" I repeat myself, gaining nothing verbally as an answer. I then mumble about just wanting to take a hunch, to which Jade frowns, confusion in her stare. As an answer, I lean forward, just briefly capturing her lips. When I pull away, her fingers trail across them, the frown still in place. My gut drops as there are several answers that could happen. For one, she could say yes and we would be running around the place with buckets on our heads in delight, dodging the alarms. (It's stupid, I know, but it's a wild option.) Or she could just flat out say no and chuck one of these three-hundred pound boxes at my face. Perhaps she could just not answer and continue to stare at me like I'm an idiot. And maybe she could-

And maybe she could startle me while I'm thinking about this too much and pull me into a deeper kiss. It doesn't last long, so when she pulls away, I still have one foot in listing the possible options and the other foot in the land of what-the-hell-just-happened. "So..." I stutter, blinking through my haze, "I was right?"

"Yes Vega, and you're real smooth about it too."

"Really?" I can take all of the compliments I can get.

Though when a smirk crawls along her lips and a snickering glint flashes in her eyes, I already know the answer: "No, not really. Could've taken me to the park or even a closet." I feel like she has a point. I feel a blush stroke across my cheeks as I shrug meekly.

We sit there for I don't know how long, listening to the absolute nothingness in the store. I clear my throat, whispering, "So, are you going to help me with Trina's present tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will," she answers. I give my thanks before we both settle against the wall, sleep starting to work against us. It didn't surprise me when I found myself leaning against Jade in the morning.

It also didn't surprise me when I watched her scroll through the products online, a sly smirk crawling along her features. "Jade," I whine, "I said we weren't getting her that."

"Why not?"

"Oh my god, I swear the first thing I'm going to do when the store opens is run you over." She chuckles at the comment, her head shaking.

"We'll work on your threats."

* * *

 _ _Alright! Didn't know how to end this one properly. :D Guess it is a little snippet though. Anyway, this thing will be a one-shot collection (original) of just random stuff. Not stuff like the other one I have but this one will have all of the ones that I come out with this year. Then I'll make a new batch next year. Cool? Cool...__

 _ _Hope you enjoyed!__

 _ _:)__


	3. II: Betting with the Devil

_Dec. 23rd, 2017_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 **-II-**

 _Betting with the Devil_

 _"...her need to have caramel skin against her own [consumed] her thoughts - the prospect of money was long gone."_

 _(Rated M)_

* * *

 ** _No One's Perspective_** ** _-_**

She ignored the bell as her locker was shut tightly, only the gargantuan, brown bag slung over her shoulder. Her pocket sounded, leading her gaze to the device set to the front of her thigh. Furrowing her brows, the teen - as people stormed passed with the aroma of lunch in their dwelling thoughts - glanced over the illuminated screen. Shaking her head, she shoved it to her back pocket, not caring for the weather alert.

"Tori!" She turned and gave a small smile to her sister who waddled over. "Did you see the substitute for calculus today? God he's so perfect!" she squealed half-heartedly, the other rolling her eyes.

"No, and I'm not taking calculus, remember? That's for next year," Tori muttered blandly, adding, " _but_ have you heard anything from Andre? He's been sick all week and I need someone to do Sikowitz's project with me."

Snorting, the elder sibling answered, "No, why should I? He's _your_ friend."

"Trina, I'm serious, he's been having this stupid flu for nearly a week now. I swear he needs to go to the hospital," the half-Latina hummed.

Trina - dully rummaging through her purse - muttered, "Is it that bad?"

"Yeah, though he thinks he himself can take care of it."

"That's funny," the sister mumbled, side-stepping once a large tuba jogged past, "all of the dudes I know are real wimps about it." Tori took a brief moment to null over the thought, shrugging.

She, once beginning her journey to the Asphalt Café, offered, "I don't think there's a middle ground for them... Either really wimpy or really 'tough.' But then again, girls aren't much better."

"How so?" Trina followed, giving short strides with the _flop_ of her loose shoes passed the swarm of students.

"Oh come on. If dudes are wimps or tough about it, girls will exaggerate the two even more," Tori smirked, adding, "I feel like the only people who know how to handle stuff properly are doctors."

"Dad's fine with it."

Tori shook her head, replying, "He doesn't get sick that often. That, _and_ you do remember when he got Valley Fever and didn't go into the hospital until he was literally on Death's door don't you?" When no answer came, she turned around to find Trina hesitantly shrugging. "And you did nearly burned the coffee table when you stubbed your toe this morning," she added with a sly grin.

"I nearly had my nail torn off! And I accidentally hit my tail with it!" Trina explained quickly before her eyes darted around, not catching anybody possibly hearing her slip.

" _Right_ , that's an excuse to make toast like the book shelf."

The elder sister scoffed, growling, "That was on accident! I didn't mean to..."

"Remind me never to get you pissed during one of your cycles," Tori mumbled, adding a quick "Bye!" before leaving her sister in the middle of the hall; it wasn't like she was missed, Trina was engrossed into conversation with Isabelle anyway. She rolled her eyes, crossing the hall before feeling her shoulder swing around from another force.

Staggering, the half-Latina apologized as a sharp "Watch it Vega!" came.

"I said 'sorry,'" Tori answered meekly as another teen, clad with black jeans and a grey shirt, took to her side. "Anyway, did you get the essay done for Sikowitz?" she asked. With her brows furrowed, she brought her hands to her hips. "Jade?"

"What?" the goth turned around, a brow arched.

"You didn't, did you?"

Jade sighed, shaking her head. "I got side-tracked with my brother and the other essay I had for a class today. I'll do it whenever I get the time."

" _Jade_ ," Tori whined nonetheless, "you said you'd do it yesterday! We need to get the poster done."

"Oh yeah? Have you bought the poster yet?" The half-Latina grew quiet at that, Jade scoffing irritably. "See? Not the only one. Now come on, we need to get to lunch." Tori grumbled quietly to herself about how Trina had burned it when she had that incident with the coffee table earlier that morning. "What was that?" Jade arched a brow.

"Nothing." The goth rolled her eyes as they opened the doors, the Asphalt Café's wash of aromas hitting them. "Hey," Tori absentmindedly brushed against Jade's elbow, "are you going to get anything from the food truck?"

"Why wouldn't I?" came a short answer. Tori only shrugged, following behind assertive steps which had cleaved through the crowds expertly; she figured that while she couldn't tame Jade's attitude, she might as well use it. And, within a few short minutes and an exchange, the two joined a circle of teens with food in their hands.

"Hey Tori, hi Jade!" a girl with bright red hair greeted with a soft smile.

"Hello Cat! Where's Robbie?" Tori furrowed her brows.

Cat blinked before giving a cheerful smile. "Sikowitz is just talking to him about the project. We're partners... He wanted to do something with pirates and Sikowitz is just explaining why it's not a good idea." The other boy glanced towards the other two girls with a questionable gaze.

"So Jade...how was your weekend?"

"Fine," the goth answered, "except Tori didn't buy the poster board."

" _You_ didn't get the freaking paper done!" the half-Latina shot back. "Anyway, Beck, did you fix that car?"

With a simple bob of the head, Beck answered, "Yup. Something was caught in the wheel but it's good now." He stopped his sentence short before glancing down to his lap, a smile creasing across his lips. His hand gripped his phone as he brought it to the surface of the table, chuckles sliding from his mouth casually.

"Beck, what are you laughing about?" Jade muttered, pausing from her burger.

"Oh, Andre's been texting me all day and we've somehow gotten to ranking us from most sexy to least," he chortled. Dark eyes shifted to the thoroughly confused trio of girls before Beck added, "I don't know. He started it...he's on meds."

"So he did go like I told him to," Tori murmured as Jade asked, "Well what is it?"

"Well we have Andre bumped up at first-"

"How?" the goth snorted.

Beck chuckled, stating, "You were a close second. He's just dated more than any of us."

"But he can't seem to hold on to any of them," she responded.

"Yeah," Tori nodded, "though most of them are bitches anyway."

"Tori, bad word," Cat mumbled.

Beck grinned as the singer shook her head. "You know," he said with ease, "she's right. Anyway, you're second, then me, and then Cat-"

"Yay!"

"-and then Rex-"

"Hold _on_ ," Tori spat, "I can't be worse than a freakin' puppet. What's the matter of you guys?" The table looked at her strangely, their expressions all reading the same thing: _Isn't it obvious?_

"He does get on with those Northridge girls," Beck mumbled.

Tori halted, huffing crossly. "I mean, I guess with Andre because of the whole dating thing and then you two...then maybe Cat-"

"I have the hair."

Tori glowered before continuing with, " _Anyway_ , am I only better than Robbie?" A chorus of agreements followed, putting a scowl that could rival with Jade's across her features. "I- Anyone's better than Robbie... You guys are assholes!"

"Well here's the thing. All of the boyfriends you had so far have been shit-"

"So have Andre's."

"They're gold diggers," Jade put in, "they're going to gravitate towards handsome and not just pretty little singer." To her amusement, Tori folded her arms stubbornly.

"And you did try to steal mine," Cat tuned in, adding, "which isn't very nice or sexy." There was a regretful slump of Tori's shoulder's at that, the old guilt still alive.

Beck waved off the comments, his phone buzzing against the table. "Oh...and you're also better than Sinjin," he contributed to the list at Andre's message.

"At least that's two people..."

"Wait, no...worse." The Canadian glanced up as she gawked, a firm glare set within her eyes. "Okay, so there was this survey on TheSlap and it ranked the people with glasses by how sexy they would be without the glasses and he was first. A lot of the comments said that he had a strong jawline... Interesting," Beck grumbled.

Cat frowned for a moment, slowly shaking her head. "I don't know. I don't think he's better...maybe the same. Oh! Tell Andre that."

"Will do."

"But how would he be better?" Jade snarled, Tori brightening a little. "He stalks me like I'm some deer or pheasant." The table murmured in agreement, another buzz coming from Andre's message.

"He said that was true, Cat-"

"Guys!" Tori whined exasperatedly.

She jerked at the pat on her back, turning towards Jade's taunting grin. "Relax Vega, maybe you'll mature one day and-" She snickered as Tori rolled her eyes, shoving the thespian's hand away. The others chuckled along as the singer continued to grovel. "Okay, okay, we can make a deal to change it. That fair?" Pale eyes blinked towards the other two who nodded along, intrigued with Jade's game. "So," she smirked at the half-Latina, "if you kiss me now, _right_ now, you'll be sexier than all of us."

"That...I don't think that's how it works," Tori growled.

"Okay, but take it or leave it," Jade shrugged. She watched as doe eyes stared back at her, briefly flicking to her lips. Tori shook her head with a small blush, turning away. "And there you have it," Jade grinned.

"Not doing something in the middle of a parking lot doesn't count."

Beck gave a short laugh, admitting, "Yeah...have to kinda agree with her on that one Jade."

"I guess," Jade grumbled hesitantly. "I just bet that Tori doesn't have the guts to do anything sexual, and good at that."

"I can!" Tori scoffed.

Raising her pierced brow, Jade said, "You must be bluffing. Really? The last time you tried to dance in heels to _Anaconda_ you fell _ungracefully_ to the floor. Call me wrong but you looked like a duck with a broken wing." Cat giggled before stifling it hurriedly, the singer having casted a watchful glare.

"I bet I can."

"Uh huh..." Jade sighed, biting into her burger. After swallowing, she grinned. "If you can get me to kiss you by tomorrow when school ends, then we'll consider it."

" _Consider_?"

"Yeah, Jade," Beck interviened with a small, entertained smile, "I think it's safe to assume that she'd have a lot and would be up top."

"What are you talking about?" she spat.

"Well...you kind of have really high standards." Both Cat and Tori tittered at that, Beck shrugging.

Pursing her lips, the goth nodded, growling, "Okay, _alright_. But by tomorrow evening. If you do, I owe you twenty-five. If you don't, you owe me. Got it?"

"Deal," Tori muttered as Jade got up from the table, right as the bell shrieked.

With a quirk of her lips, she murmured, "Well this should be interesting." Cat and Beck - Tori sped off to the opposite direction - nodded in agreement, conversing quietly to themselves as they shuffled around the table.

 **. . .**

She narrowed her gaze as her sister strolled down the stairs. Trina had seen those eyes before - they were up to something. "Tori?"

"Hmm?" the younger sibling turned around. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing," Trina hummed, earning an arched brow, "you just look like trouble."

"Me?"

Trina scoffed, folding her arms. "What are you planning? I can see it in your eyes - you _better_ not be going after Drake now! Mom would flip!" she began to rant.

"My god Trina, get off my back!" Tori growled. "And why would I go after Drake? Just because somebody gives me a soda doesn't mean I want anything to do with them." Trina had a brow raised, arms crossed in anticipation. The younger sister groaned, rolling her eyes. "I'm telling you Trina, I'm not planning anything!" she whined.

After a few sarcastic chuckles, Trina mumbled, "Right, and you aren't known for sticking your tail out too soon."

"I don't!" Tori gasped through her teeth, which had seemed sharper in the brighter light, highly offended by the eccentric comment. "And besides! You're the one who went with John and Matthew in the _same night_! You know Mom was pissed at that so don't blame me for anything!"

"I told you and her, _Matthew just joined in randomly_!",

Tori rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I don't see why he would. He tried to clear himself from the same room as you for months before that."

"He does now."

"I said _before_." Trina only grew quiet, a steady glare set firmly on her sister. Though, as she decided her point was made, Trina left with a huff, stepping quickly to her room. Left to take over the couch, Tori grinned, immediately diving for the remote. After switching through a few channels, her mind started to drift.

It was a stupid bet, one that was like the truth or dare questions online that she found with her middle school friends. Though, it could be used as a step-forward. As she unconsciously left the television on a weird Spanish channel - reminding her of a show that Trina was began babbling about a few days prior - Tori began flipping through the possible strategies for the day ahead. Perhaps she could just be resilient and not think about such things. However, with her skin crawling urgently, she wanted to and _badly_. It didn't help that it had been that way for months.

A sudden thought flashed through her mind: _This_ bet ended by the time the bell rung. She could do whatever afterwards. A grin spread across her face. There was still a chance, and a good one if she used her energy properly. Shutting off the television, she made her way to her room. Just as she opened her door, Trina glared at her from her bed. "Tori...I don't trust you with the door-" The younger sister shut the door, a click sounding later. "Tori! Mom's going to be so _pissed_!"

The half-Latina only chortled in her room, searching quietly for her computer. Trina continued to rant as she found the device, mind solely on preparation. She needed to win, in more ways than one.

 **. . .**

 _Smoke clouded her thoughts as she felt lips graze her jawline. Fingers trailed down across her back, earning a low groan. She moved her hips along with the rhythmic pace, breaths washing against her skin. Lips connected feverishly, their shadows dancing in the middle of an open forest, the trees engulfed in a fiery storm. She grinned as euphoria took her in, her grip tightening around pale skin. "I win..." she husked, the other shivering in delight._

With a jolt, Jade ripped herself from bed, glaring at her phone. It blinked and vibrated every second, a long list of messages popping up. Scrolling through, she rolled her eyes. Starting at the top, she found the source of the group chat. "Fucking Andre," she snapped.

 **Andre: So are they really going to kiss tomorrow? just for this bet**

 **Beck: yeah it'll be intresting what happens**

 **Beck: *interesting**

 **Robbie: Wait, who's kissing who now?**

 **Cat: Tori and Jade. They were arguing earlier though...so they only have tomorrow.**

"Because she fucking dropped my backpack on my foot," Jade grit her teeth.

 **Andre: So youre cool with this then?**

 **Beck: yeah jade will do whatever and im just really curious what will happen**

 **Beck: that and weve been done for a little while**

 **Andre: Right dude...just checking in**

 **Robbie: So, they're going to kiss? D: I thought they'd strangle eachother first.**

 **Andre: Yeah I know, it's kinda weird**

 **Beck: it was jades idea**

Jade rolled her eyes, having enough of the conversation. Scrolling to the bottom just as Cat replied with _"What if they became a couple. They'd be so cute! :D"_

 **Jade: Would you all just shut the hell up? I'm sleeping.**

 **Beck: yeah cat theyd be cute for sure**

 **Jade: Excuse me?**

 **Beck: hey jade :D**

 **Robbie: Hi Jade. :D**

 **Cat: I know right?! :D**

 **Andre: Hi :D**

 **Jade: Fuck you all. I'm done.**

Setting the conversation on silent, she tossed the phone across the room before tucking under the sheets. Frowning in her sleep, she somewhat dreaded the day coming if they were going to be like _that_ throughout the bet.

 **. . .**

As the bell rang loudly, the students filed into their assigned seats. In groups of four, each began writing the prompt presented on the board as the teacher filled the attendance with simple clicks of her mouse. Pencils scrawled continuously as the class was decided to be a study hall, a murmur of thanks coming from the students. While other pupils continued to mumble quietly with the others at their table, few remained mute, to themselves.

Jade glanced up towards the board, sighing as she had nothing to do. The paper due to Sikowitz was already written on paper, just needing to by typed out. Her gaze lingered along the opposing side of the classroom, sliding across the groups of students. It rested on the half-Latina as she worked on her assignments, all almost completed. A grin stretched across her lips, Jade forming a calculative plan; she wanted to win. Her stare grew to be alluring, almost immediately gaining her attention when she looked up.

Tori arched a brow as Jade smirked with a taunting wink. So, to counter the effort, the half-Latina surveyed Jade, from bottom to top. With her eyes resting on pale ones, she brought the end of her pen to her lips, nibbling on it. The thespian raised her pierced eyebrow, shaking her head: Tori was playing a game that would leave her losing later on. Though, Jade didn't want to _verbally_ admit it, she wasn't doing bad.

Though, the chances of "persuading" one another kept rolling after that class. While they _had_ taken a break until lunch, their thoughts were driven only by the bet. And once both were sitting in the table, they found that the only two spaces left were joined. Jade glared at Beck, Cat and Robbie - Andre was still out sick - as they grinned easily, watching as the two sat beside eachother. "So how's it going?" Beck chuckled.

"Did either one of you loose?" Both shook their heads.

"Ah man, they're tougher than those Northridge girls," Rex commented. Tori designated a stern scowl at the puppet, not able to _imagine_ that she was worse than it. She jumped slightly once a hand crept to her knee, Jade nodding along with the newborn conversation that Cat randomly brought to the table. As a defense mechanism, Tori smirked before swatting the hand firmly as it continued to slither up her thigh.

Jade winced, wrenching it back. The whole table paused before chuckling at the two, Tori giving a victorious smirk as Jade scowled. Minutes droned on as they kept to their meals, listening to the others talk. At one point, Jade grimaced as a few crumbs were caught on her shirt. It _was_ an accident - really - as she never liked whenever her chest caught fallen food. She wiped them off quickly, grumbling about having only bought the long-sleeved, grey shirt a few weeks ago; she swore if anything were to happen to it, she'd flip.

The two girls, as they both finished their meals, leaned into the table as Cat asked about a new movie. "Eh, Andre saw it with Jessica last week. He said it wasn't too bad but he wasn't satisfied," Beck answered.

Robbie sighed, mumbling, "Aw, I wanted to see that one. It had Jonestein in it too."

"Well at least theirs a billion more movies he's been in," Jade grouched, still retaining the sour mood. The others nodded, not noticing as Tori leaned against on hand, the other under the table. "Anyway, there's that other one too, _Barn's Wakening_."

"Yeah, but I think that one would be too scary for me," Cat mumbled. The goth only shrugged, tensing immediately as she felt delicate fingers dance along her thigh. She gripped the hand tightly, shooting a quick glare to her side. Doe eyes were washed with a seductive stare. Immediately Jade was dunked into a vat of desire, her hand loosening its grasp. Tuning back into the conversation - which had turned towards how the world would be with Jonestein ruled it - Jade allowed the hand to wander.

It made its path innocently up her outer thigh, following the rim of her black jeans. Tori was easy to ignore, allowing Jade to comment cruelly, "If anything, Vega wouldn't last a minute in Jonestein's club." Taking offense as the table rolled their eyes, chuckling slightly, the hand crept towards her inner thigh. For a moment there was a confrontation, her legs tight together before the persuading hand had them part.

They - unlike before - had become bold, reaching just under her belt. "Yeah," her voice snapped Jade from her torturous thoughts, "but I don't think Jade could last a second at one of his parties. Couldn't control herself I'd say."

"Yeah, well you can't seem to have ever been able to keep your hands off," Jade snarled - they pressed traced circles, teasingly closer to perversion with each stroke.

"Learned it from the best," Tori gave a sly smile. Jade - having enough of the treatment - felt her hand rocket towards her cup, the drink splashing along the asphalt.

" _Stop_ ," she felt her cheeks warm before she abruptly stood, darting away fuming.

Tori smirked as the rest of the table howled with laughter. "What were you doing?" Beck chuckled.

Furrowing her brows, she shook her head. "Nothing," she replied with a snicker. As the bell rang, the group went straight to class. It wasn't surprising that Jade had seated herself in the opposite side of the room, too embarrassed and scornful to even contribute to the bet. Tori took it as a point on her side, listening to Sikowitz lecture. By the end of the period, the class crowded the halls before entering the swarm of students as they packed their things at their lockers. She mulled over, a formulating grin quirking her lips.

After shutting her locker close, she heard steps behind her, Jade's glare eager and desperate for victory.

"Vega, wrist," Jade ordered flatly. Tori barely managed to raise her arm before she was tugged furiously away, her steps scampering towards the janitor's closet. Their bags toppled to the floor as the door closed, few students raising questioning stares towards the door. The light remained off, bathing them in dark shadows as they moved to the corner. Their shaken breaths washed against their necks before Jade pulled away, her grip firmly against Tori's wrists, pinning them to the wall. "Let's face it, you're going to loose."

"Why are you so sure?" Tori asked quietly. "Who knows? I could do better."

Jade scoffed, her lips coming all to close for the singer's liking. She pursed her lips as the goth growled with a sly smile, "Hey, you want to and I know you do. Why are you holding back?" She felt the tension as Tori's hands balled into fists while she swallowed nervously. "I'll win this, just -" she pressed her thigh between Tori's legs "- so you know." Her heart plummeted as the bell rang loudly, her grip slacking before she backed away. "Or nobody did, either or," Jade grinned, still thrilled that she didn't loose to _Vega_.

Though she did a double take at Tori's searing stare, her eyes cracked with burning veins running through. She frowned as Tori's plan began to piece together, hands pushing her against the wall. Jade grunted as lips connected against her own. They were initially gentle, but when she felt her hands run through soft hair, she felt tongue. Jade felt herself go haywire as a wave of warmth attached itself to her stomach, molten heat pooling to her gut.

Tori pulled away, smirking as Jade tried to follow. "How about," Tori whispered quietly, "we start another bet, worth double if one of us chickens out and the same if one of us is better."

"In what?" Jade murmured, though she felt she knew where it was going.

" _Bed_." Jade nodded slowly with a grin.

"I like that," she grumbled, pressing her lips to Tori's. The half-Latina completely backed away, picking her bag from the floor.

She cleared her throat, muttering, "Trina can drive us, she'll be gone at the mall and my parents will be out."

"Well that's lucky," Jade mumbled, shouldering her own.

Tori paused at the door, eyes towards the goth. She thought of how she reminded Trina about the opening of one of the stores at the mall nearby. "Yeah...lucky."

Whisking away, Tori left Jade in the dark closet, the door opening wide enough to reveal Beck, Cat and Robbie standing their curiously. Jade followed with a makeshift scowl, pressing through the door. "So...who won?"

"We pushed it to tonight," Jade waved off, adding, "there wasn't enough time to decide."

"Oh, that makes sense," Robbie mumbled.

Rex shook his head. "You all are idiots," he chuckled as Jade strode away, following Tori through the double doors.

 **. . .**

The first thing that hit Jade when she strode into the Vega household was the sweet aroma of honey-seared pork. She glanced over towards the counters to find Holly - a rare sight - bustling around the kitchen with a crock pot. She wore a messy apron over a fine blue dress, black heels clicking against the tile. "Oh hello girls!" she grinned towards the doorway as it was shut close, "how was school?" Trina grumbled her answer before rushing up to her room, searching for a thicker jacket. "How about you two? Are you going to do that project for Sikowitz?" she continued her list of questions while the last two kicked off their shoes.

"Yeah," Tori answered. "We'll go up to my room... Aren't you going to Dad's-"

"Yep, in just a second, I'm trying to find the- Oh here it is," Holly murmured. "But yeah, I'll be back in time before ten. Be good!" she called over her shoulder, making her way towards the garage door. The two girls shook their heads in unison, briefly glancing towards the left crock pot - which Holly had scrambled back in to grab - before making their way up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Jade continued her way towards Tori's room; the half-Latina furrowed her brows as she distinctly recalled never giving the other a tour of the house. She jumped at Trina's shrill. Tori only snorted once her elder sister had stomped out of the room, a jean jacket thrown over her shoulders which refused to button all the way down. "Tori! What is wrong with your stupid jacket?" she snapped.

"Uh...maybe because it's mine and _not_ yours," came the simple answer. Trina scoffed before Tori glanced down towards her chest, giving a stern expression. "Now take that off before you rip something," she grumbled.

Once again, Trina narrowed her gaze towards her sister suspiciously, asking, "What _are_ you up to? You've been having that look for the past few days!"

"I'm not up to _anything_ ," the sister promised. With a swift glance towards the bedroom door - Jade leaned against the doorframe - Trina huffed disapprovingly before marching towards her own room. As the singer shuffled along the hall, Trina's steps could be heard stomping down the stairs, shoulders clad with a grey jacket and a fist full of car keys. A sly smirk crossed the goth's lips as Tori meandered her way into her room. She shut the door behind her, pale eyes lingering towards the suddenly nervous teen.

"Do you want to bail out and give me the fifty now or..." Jade's words purred with a menacing sugar, a wide Cheshire grin across her face. Tori shook her head, scratching the back of her neck. The thespian relaxed, asking sincerely, "But are you really sure about this Tori? I mean...have you done this before?"

With her back towards Jade and a small quirk of her lips - an accidental slip - Tori mumbled, "No..." Her stomach budded with excitement, chest thumping erratically. "But I'm sure I want to, really."

Gulping, Jade nodded before stepping forward, finding that the half-Latina - a foot from her bed - was ready against her bookshelf. There was a short pause with hands connecting to hips, brushing against the rim of the drawered shelves. Hands snaked around her neck eagerly, having lips dive against Tori's own.

For a brief moment, Jade was puzzled on how sweet her lips were and how inviting the perfume was - it was intoxicating, just like before. But, this time there was a strange magnetic pull, prompting her to press herself against Tori urgently. Cool hands caressed her jawline, the other flowing through her locks of black. She had to admit, Tori was a good challenge, one that she'd have to drabble in again. However, she had felt that everything was too soft - too slow - like training wheels on a bike or the pesky tutorial in video games.

Lit by a fuse, Jade held her grip tighter around the half-Latina's hips, her lips rougher and tongue presenting itself (though not _savagely_ \- that was just improper). She smirked once she heard a small whimper of surprise, hands scrambling unsynchronized along her back. Jade had finally cornered the boasting teenager, and it felt good. Taking a break as hot breaths washed against her pale, very exposed neck, the thespian husked, "You ready to give me that twenty-five after this?"

Tori had only groaned, lips pressing against what had seemed to be scalding skin as a response. Jade's breath hitched as she felt the tables turn, the half-Latina unwilling to back down. She was _most definitely_ a challenge to see to once again, as Jade had decided. Giving a swift chuckle, the goth felt the rim of the Tori's shirt before the two briefly parted in order to tear away the rather unnecessary cloth. Her nails scraped against caramel skin, earning a couple of nips along her neck. In a momentary spur, Jade felt her lips clash against the half-Latina's; the drugging cloy had spun her mind around, flipping her sense of assurance.

It wasn't until she felt her heels scrape against the floor that Jade realized a list of things occurring in reality: her own hands were scrambling about, finding a proper place to maintain her advantage, she felt hands guide her backwards to the known-unknown (perhaps she could land on the stray pencil laying innocently on the bed) while a determined tongue slid with her own.

Jade groaned quietly as her back ungracefully smacked against the bed, the unknown pencil plummeting towards the ground. Keeping the kiss unbroken, Tori straddled the goth, hands pressed against shoulders. The thespian felt a great warmth flow across her skin, hands readily searching across bronze. She felt the touches gracing her skin, articulating the movement of her body become more synchronized, more _knowing_. Jade felt more adamant about reclaiming her stance, a prize in the back of her mind which grew smaller by the second.

While the idea of gaining a buck or two was a fond, pleasuring one, the heightened sensual gratification was immense.

Using the fire bursting through her adrenaline, the thespian quickly flipped Tori to her back, gripping the half-Latina's wrists above her head. Leaning away just until the tip of her nose grazed against the other's, Jade opened her eyes.

Her breath hitched before a swarm of molten arousal contaminated her, a strong blush creeping across her cheeks. Tori's eyes flashed dangerously, a sly smile crossing her lips - no soft, doe eyes or an innocent smile were seen. The half-Latina's fingers - Jade couldn't believe she absentmindedly let her wrists go - danced along her sides, finding the rim of her shirt. Carefully, a hand snaked through her hair before Tori whispered in a erotic husk, "I want you to be mine...can you do that?"

 _Yes_ was almost bellowed out from Jade as a strategic hand traced a circle along her inner thigh. Though, with the hazy idea of twenty-something dollars - twenty-five or just twenty, Jade didn't remember - at the back of her mind, she murmured, "Why?"

Tori let a low hum escape, a brief grin across her lips. "This is why I like you, Jade. You always make things so difficult...so _interesting_." A subtle chill raced up Jade's spine, her fingers clasping against Tori's shoulders, her legs pinching her sides as a hand slid up from under her shirt. "Will you be mine?" the half-Latina breathed against the collar of Jade's shirt. "And nobody else's?"

"Is this why you did all of this?" Jade closed her eyes as lips pressed against her neck. "To get in my pants?"

She felt a smirk against her sweltering skin. "More...a _lot_ more," Tori rasped, "more than you can realize." Jade gave a soft squeak in surprise as the two were abruptly flipped back over, the singer over her. Jade grit her teeth as a hand began to tease her, fingertips trailing along her thigh. A soft moan escaped from the barrier of her teeth as it cupped between her legs.

"Yes..." she whined, arms wrapping around Tori's neck. " _Yes_ , I want to." There was a pause, Tori halting in her motions. She waited as the breaths against her neck whimpered, muttering a firm, "I swear to God, I'm not begging."

A sly smile crossed Tori's features, sharp teeth glimmering down at her. Jade furrowed her brows in puzzlement, the grin mirroring the burning coals in her eyes. "Why don't you tell me," Tori drawled, her lips finding Jade's neck, "how you'd want me to touch you?" They trailed down towards the collar of her shirt. "Why don't you tell me how you'd wanted this for a little while, since you know it's true?" Jade's eyes fluttered as lips heatedly pressed against her searing chest, the fabric pulled away. "And why don't you tell me how much you want this, and how much you would love this to happen several times?" Tori snickered as nails clung to her back, thumbing against her bra strap. "But since you're too stubborn," she eased her way back to Jade's ear, "tell me that you want this."

"You bitch," Jade chortled quietly, earning a responding chuckle. The blush that had slowly receded had bloomed across her cheeks once again, a deeper shade. "Take me," she quietly pleaded, " _please_."

She hadn't expected the amount of vigor she had in herself once lips replied, meshing against hers. Jade moaned into it, her need to have caramel skin against her own consuming her thoughts - the prospect of money was long gone. Hands scoured across her abdomen, lightly clawing from underneath the fabric. Her fingers played with the buckle that had pressed against her own, swiftly unfastening it.

Jade gasped suddenly as cold air clipped her ribs, the three layers - her long-sleeved shirt, tank-top and bra - completely torn. " _Tori_!" she snapped before she grunted, teeth sinking just above her collarbone. The ceiling swirled above her as intense heat plunged into her body as the sharp teeth had. Soon, she found that her right leg was unwilling to move, a strange force keeping it struggling in place. "Fuck, _Tori_ , what are you-" She whimpered as her leg began to sting, a cold surface sliding into her jeans seconds before. Every ounce of throbbing then blossomed into ease once whatever had snuck into her pant leg had slithered out.

Moments later, teeth had removed themselves from her pulse, Jade heaving a breath. Her vision blurred for a brief moment as Tori sat up, still straddling the goth. Once it focused, Jade found herself in disbelief. Her issue wasn't the toned muscles or the stronger cheekbones - or even the newly fashioned gaze - though the long, maroon tail swerving behind the half-Latina was unsettling. "Wh-wha..." she attempted to speak as Tori grimaced, her cheekbones softening and sharp tail receding slowly.

The words that were climbing her throat had died as Tori brought a few fingers to her chest, softly nibbling her bottom lip. "I'll explain after we're done," the half-Latina leaned over, the tips of her nails caressing Jade's sides, "okay?" The goth only nodded slowly as lips were brought to her own, moving in a rhythmic pace. She jerked as a smooth hand brushed against her stomach, twirling about the surface. Jade moaned against her breath, eyes clouded with desire. Hips offered themselves as Tori led her stray hand to the button of her pants, which had been swiftly undone. A shuttering breath flowed from the thespian while Tori gasped, her hand sultry in its venture between her legs. "God Jade..." she groaned quietly, "I can't-" She chuckled breathily as Jade whimpered, grinding against the teasing palm.

Jade thought for a moment - a brief one - that the amount of _necessity_ to have Tori touching her was like that of a plague. She felt as if being stripped from it, at that moment, would drive her insane. And as the chronic, intense kisses continued to bring her closer to the brink of lunacy, she knew that any interruption - have it be a parent or _God forbid_ it be Trina - would have her in tears. It was the most chaotic, disturbing though coveted series of emotions that Jade felt blossom in her chest.

And yet, even with the hand expertly giving her satisfaction, she whimpered as it slid from under her black jeans. Tori snickered quietly as Jade desperately moved her hips against her thigh. "I didn't expect you had it that bad," she hummed, pulling away.

"Fucking hell, _Tori_ ," Jade only hissed, an oddly erotic sneer across her features. Playing coy, Tori rocked her hips slowly - ridiculing - as the thespian took in a trembling breath.

"Do you like this?"

" _Yes_ ," Jade snapped impatiently, "now quit being a fucking bitch and-"

"And what?" Tori cut across. The answer was laced across pale eyes, a soft blush coating pastel cheeks. "Now I've heard rumors and such that it's always better when you wait longer, yes?" Jade only closed her eyes, a palm creeping to her left breast. "Now," Tori thumbed over a hard nipple, "if you really wanted me to stop with this, you wouldn't be here..." Jade swallowed as she watched Tori reach from behind her back, unfastening the bra strap. It loosened before it was thrown away, tossed to a discarded pile with the previously worn shirt. Leaning forward, the goth felt her shredded pieces of clothing slide off, dropping to the floor at the edge of the bed.

A curious tongue dragged itself over Tori's hard, right nipple, a soft, guttural moan escaping the singer. She continued while hands caressed her back. Breaking away, she slowly gave the other side the same treatment, pale eyes watching dark ones intensely. Her trail left her chest, moving slowly to the crook of Tori's neck, then to her jawline.

With vigor, she captured soft lips with her own before being abruptly pushed back moments later. She grinned as hands caressed her hips, fingers rimming the edge of her jeans. Slowly, they slid down, exposing pale skin. Jade couldn't help as her cheeks - which seemed to have been red several times by that point - warm, cold air slithering against her. She was completely bare and the half-Latina - with her own small blush - smirked at the fact. Jade shivered once lips made contact to searing thighs, a hand gripping her opposing hip.

Eyes with coals glimmering in white hot cracks stared sensually at her, not breaking their bond. She only felt a deep moan coarse through her throat, a tongue sliding in between her legs.

A hand sifted through brunette hair as Tori continue to tongue her, earning satisfying groans. Hips began to rock softly as Jade gave a subtle grin that had barely creased her lips, her hand gently directing Tori's mouth. "Fuck..." she breathed, closing her eyes. As seconds passed, tension began to seize her body, a fine grunt snapping form between her teeth. " _Tori_ ," she whimpered before giving a stuttered moan. All while she climaxed, Tori internally grew smug. As Jade momentarily rested on the bed, the half-Latina sat on her knees, licking her lips quietly. The goth moved forward, pecking Tori's shoulder before moving to her jawline. "Now..." Jade murmured, pressing against the unbuckled belt, "I think it's my turn."

Tori grinned, arms wrapping around Jade's neck before shifting about, tearing off the unneeded clothing. Eyes traveled along bronze skin curiously before raising to the singer's own. She kissed Tori passionately, feeling arms guide her back to the sheets. Jade growled before turning the two over, firmly straddling the half-Latina. An awaiting gaze followed Jade as she filled her turn of teasing, shifting her hips hypnotically. The small sentence inked above her right hip - Tori was too distracted to care - rocked with the motions, Jade humming from the base of her throat.

She adjusted her legs, parting Tori's own with her left. Both began to grind smoothly against one another, moaning softly. After a few motions, Jade paused, slipping between Tori's legs. The half-Latina bit her bottom lip, a quirk of a smile crossing her features. As Jade eased herself to Tori's center, she sighed at the touch of hot, damp skin. With more zeal, both swayed their hips and let out the most unforgivable noises to any outsider.

Of course, they wouldn't have cared about that as they were lost in the fog of their own erotic pleasures.

As the heat began to scald her gut, Jade's motions became faster, _rougher_. Tori only moaned, fueling the goth's arousal. The bed creaked as they continued their ministrations, both eager as ever to climax. Their hearts thumped against their ears as breaths became diced, snippets of sensual sounds coming from their mouths. Tori shuddered, arching her back as Jade gave two thrusts, trembling as well. They felt each other, scalding warm dripping from both.

The two, for a long moment, gazed at one another, silently asking for more. With their answer, Jade moved to savory lips before pulling away abruptly. "Wait...when will Trina be home? What about your parents?"

"They'll be fine," Tori husked, eyes to the door. It was just as closed as before. "And in any case, they won't open the door. They never do, not even knock," she murmured, adding, "whenever it's time to be sleeping anyway."

Jade glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, _4:37_ flashing in a bright, neon red. "So..."

"Trina doesn't usually get back until late and my parents won't be here for a while," Tori whispered. "So..." she caressed Jade's cheeks, "let's continue."

"Alright," Jade mumbled meekly, diving in for more as legs hooked around her back.

 **. . .**

Groaning, Jade sat up with aches all along her body, the sheets pooling to her waist. She watched as birds distantly skittered through the broken blinds of the window, away from the tired moon sinking into the horizon, ready to be tucked into the morning sky. The thespian frowned, her gaze darting towards the alarm clock at the bedside table. _5:59_ it had read, reminding the teen the fact that she didn't properly know when she'd fallen asleep for the night. There was a stretched nap after their first session - which Trina and the parents had apparently gotten home during - followed by a longer time, their bodies draped by the lines of the moonlit night through the blinds - she didn't recall ever looking at the clock then.

With a jerking motion, Jade took the sheet in her grasp and covered her bare chest, staring at the door as it creaked open. She sighed as Tori strode in, two coffees in her hands. A robe draped over her body, tied tightly around her waist. "Figured you'd want some," she murmured quietly, handing Jade's as the goth grinned gratefully. With Tori back on the bed, both sipping from their mugs, they watched the birds through the window.

"So..." Jade began, setting her empty drink on the bedside table. There was a difficulty of asking a question, especially since there were too many. First there was the fact that they slept together because of a stupid bet, then that she _did_ have an inkling of hope for it to happen. Of course, Tori didn't know that. Then there was the stinging bite on her chest, her right calf burning as well. Neither hurt as much as they had done before, the pain of both more subtle. And then Tori did - she distinctly remembered - have a tail with a sharp end. She suspected that was the pen used on her skin. She glanced up, finding the half-Latina watching her calmly, waiting for a question. "So," she cleared her throat, "...why?"

It was a lousy one, but it would give an answer.

And it did: "Well, for one, I do like you."

"Right...I got that," Jade smirked, adding, "and I think you're not too bad either." She bit her lip as Tori rolled her eyes, her own gaze watching the half-Latina. "How come you had a tail?"

Tori gave a humorous hum before replying, "I have more than a tail, but it's generally used as a weapon or a way to mark."

"And...the teeth?"

"Kinda the same thing, though I can transfer some hormones through them."

Jade gawked at the girl, her brows furrowed. "Wha-what _are_ you?"

There was a glint in doe eyes, as if she was waiting for the question. Though she paused, tilting her head to the side. "Would you like me to show you and then guess?" The goth nodded, somewhat startled when the robe was shifted off shoulders, falling to Tori's waist. If she was startled then, Jade didn't know how to describe her shock when the tail came to view, doe eyes enhancing to those mesmerizing - almost glowing - ones from before. It didn't stop there, however. Horns smoothly appeared, as black as the night, while graceful wings jutted out from her back, stretching from their long time without use.

Jade only gawked as Tori giggled.

"Uh...what the- what the _fuck_ ," was the first thing that popped out of her mouth. "I- uh...you are- _what_?"

"A succubus," Tori answered for her.

"Uh, right...yeah." She watched as all of the strange features receded, leaving Tori as her usual self. "So, I lost."

Tori pursed her lips, smiling cockily. "Well, going against a sex demon may not be a good idea," she grinned.

"Oh, damn it. I owe you twenty-five, don't I?"

With a smirk, the half-Latina answered, "I don't know about you, but I'm not too fond of prostitution." Jade chortled as Tori shifted her robe back over her shoulders, tying the knot tightly once again. "But no, you don't. Though, you will have to do me some favors."

"Are they fun?"

"Like last night? Yeah," Tori gave a wink. "You can't tell anybody though."

"Lips are sealed," Jade promised. "But," she murmured, "why me though? Besides the whole liking thing."

"Aren't the feelings mutual?" With a slight nod, Jade silently answered her question. "I already knew-"

Jade felt suddenly stricken as she interrupted with, "You've been looking into my dreams?"

Tori paused, blinking in surprise. "You dream about me?" she smiled sincerely, reminding Jade _why_ the bet was made in the first place. Though, she couldn't say anything about the retarded smile with the small blush across her cheeks.

"Oh calm down," she growled, as Tori giggled.

"Anyway, I was going to say that I wouldn't've been able to do anything if you weren't interested in the first place," Tori mumbled. Jade watched her curiously, urging for her to explain further. "With succubi, we can't just grab feelings out of our asses and just use them on people. We have to use what the specific person has for us, and then manifest in them to help 'charge' us, if you will, and continue to spend some of our energy to continue. And it's not just, with arousal, it can be used with anger and all that."

"So why arousal then?"

"It's the strongest and oldest feeling we have," Tori shrugged, adding, "other than fear. Vampires are demons who use fear to supply themselves and succubi use arousal."

"You're the same thing as a vampire?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah, other than the fact that I'm not sadistic. But, we also tend to feed off of one and..."

"I'm that one for you?"

"Yeah...if you want to," the half-Latina muttered. Jade nodded with a soft smile, bringing a brighter one across Tori's features.

"So have you been with anybody else then?" Jade asked, leaning forward into the conversation.

Tori's cheeks barely grew pink as she shook her head. "No...not ever. I didn't really want to be with any of them but, yeah. No."

"T-that was your _first time_?" Tori nodded, smiling meekly. "I- Fucking hell." She glanced towards the alarm clock, murmuring after a few moments, "So, uh, can I take a shower?"

"Yeah, it's down the hall to the left," Tori directed, throwing Jade a towel seconds later.

"Thanks." The goth climbed out of the bed, throwing the towel around herself. She glanced to the floor, growling quietly. "You're going to have to pay for that bra. It was one of my favorites. And the damn shirt you ripped was seventeen too."

"Alright." She rolled her eyes at the response, casting a glance over her shoulder. Following the simple directions, Jade crept into the bathroom, switching on the lights. Moments later, the water drabbled against the base of the bathtub, Jade stepping into it. She grimaced immediately, looking down to her calf. The bite on her shoulder hadn't hurt - she recalled the hormones that Tori was talking about - though the cut on her calf stung. In a light red, _TV_ with a line through it was etched into her skin. Sighing, she started her search for shampoo, grumbling quietly to herself.

As she supposed, the cut was well worth it.

She then started to imagine the several questions from the gang as to who won. Perhaps they both did - she'd like to think so anyway.

* * *

T _his was fun to write...I get so tied up with actual stories and developing a plot and whatnot that I forget how much of an entertainment it is to write this kind of shit. It's fun, that's it. And I got to practice... Tell me, have I improved? ;)_

 _So...hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_


	4. III: Defining Them

_Feb. 19th, 2018_

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_

* * *

 **-III-**

 _Defining Them_

 _"These two, they make a ball of colliding descriptions made for a recipe of disaster, yet somehow, they work out just fine..."_

 _(Rated T)_

* * *

Concealed

They sat at their lunch table during their free period. A food-truck sat outside, beckoning the kids of Hollywood Arts to join around the Asphalt Café. The group at their table, each a rather interesting person to their own, conversing with the common things. First it was about the food, then new movies coming out, and then the gossip circulating around the school. Two girls, sat beside one another (there was no other room otherwise), their meals finished and containers empty.

They listened to the chatter beside them, occasionally commenting. They weren't oblivious to the cautious attitudes of each of the group members, weary of another bicker. They were safe, and sound.

Jade West (a rather intimidating girl, I think) allowed her hand to dance onto the other's thigh. Her nails pricked against jeans, allowing a small grin from Tori Vega (not an intimidating girl, most of the time, I assume).

Nobody knew as their playful touches became habit. No one saw how their gazes became more...intrigued.

They were concealed for a time - a long time.

Until the spell of secrets were broken slowly since, usually, those usually break at home before school.

 **. . .**

Unexpected.

A word chosen so carefully by Trina Vega, so _deliberate_ rather, once she had closed her bedroom door for the night, tucking herself into bed. She hadn't gone to sleep for the longest time (Trina wasn't fond of that, especially since she _knew_ that beauty sleep was essential) after the... _incident_. In her heart, she knew that the... _incident_ would be brought up years later as a spontaneous, humorous tale for college nights. Whether or not those nights would end well, she didn't know (Trina imagined herself having three shots of tequila before admitting the... _incident_ ).

Though, her thoughts at the moment dwelled on the fact that the night wasn't going to breach her lips, even with a gallon of tequila in her system. It had startled her to silence, and she never would have imagined her sister with... _her_...doing... _what shouldn't be named_. (Briefly that line - verbatim, mind you - crossed her thoughts, and she figured that just expressing her sister doing... _her_...was more fitting. For myself, I'd propose that the latter would explain the... _incident_ in a much quicker fashion.)

As forewarned, Trina's beliefs of Tori and Jade's "friendship" was completely shattered. For one, their "friendship" was no more - before the... _incident_ , I mean - than just enemies taking breaks at times and finding some sort of platonic relationship. They fought like they were in hell's world, then the two girls would join the gang for coffee. Nothing in Tori and Jade's relationship was predictable.

Though one thing was definitely certain (for Trina and the majority of people): The two girls had it for each other. Not in the sense that - in Trina's mind before the... _incident_ \- they were together, hands joined. No, she imagined their hands to their bodies - yes - at their throats.

Nothing to do with admiration by any means.

At. All.

However, she did find herself in a string of odd luck - some good, some bad - and her coming to terms with Tori's secret was amongst them. Perhaps it was the strangest of them all. (I'd say nothing would top finding a fifty dollar bill in a vending machine... And not in the slot for bills, bit _in_ a can of soda. I did say that some where good for Trina, didn't I?) Anyway, the... _incident_ was definitely the most unexpected (hence Trina's choice of vocabulary).

The day really started fine, the elder Vega sister suspecting that her line of luck ending. The day went on as usual, consisting of several things: chatting friends, turning in a long list of assignments, bickering with her sister who was _adamant_ on having Trina away and at the mall. The mall wasn't in the list, and Trina sure wish it had been.

The... _incident_ really kicked off when the usual gang was over, Trina fawning over Beck as per-usual. (I'd like to note that she hadn't registered the fact that, if it had been years or even months prior to this date, Jade would've been wringing her neck for the constant stares.) One by one, the gang dissipated with their own excuses; Beck had a dinner with his father at a diner, Robbie had some rash (he only mumbled this under his breath but _I_ have the privilege to share), Cat needed to finish homework and Andre had received a frantic call from his grandmother consisting of batty rabbits, loosing a curtain and the sky falling on top of her when she mistaken the front door for her closet.

And so there were three.

Jade and Tori were quick to excuse themselves, vaguely detailing the sister about a project due in a few days.

And then there was one.

Trina, bored with Beck not in the premises, then decided to venture to her room for her nightly work-out routine.

And then there was zero... Nothing was happening in the family room.

As she worked on and on through the twenty-minute regime, Trina furrowed her brows at the chittering and laughing from behind the sister's closed bedroom door. Though, nothing was done about it, and Trina took a long shower to "expose her muscles to the sweet, natural liquid that is water". (I decided to quote that as no other explanation that just "needing a shower after sweating" was needed.) And soon, she was slipping into her soft pajamas that she'd bought online, settling in her bed.

All was quiet in the house, and she had appreciated that.

Until Trina recalled that Jade was with Tori - alone - and she couldn't hear them. A quick thought of Jade cleaning up after a gory scene shot through her conscious. It was ridiculous, she knew, and the idea was quickly rebutted. Even so, the sister still couldn't bear the fact that arch enemies - if teenage girls even _have_ those - were silent in a room by themselves. As she was still bored, Trina decided to snoop and see for herself what was aspiring in the bedroom. (Hint: The... _incident_ wasn't innocently doing homework.)

Trina, being Trina, stood outside in the hall for a few moments, just listening. With the practice of watching boys that should've been hers on their dates in the back of her mind, the elder sister figured that she'd be able to piece together the scene behind the door. There were soft, quiet noises, she found.

Sooner rather than later, Trina found that she _didn't_ know what the hell was going on. So, she'd just have to open the door and find out. In her imagination, she assumed that they were working on homework, ignoring one another. _Or_ , Jade was bored and in the corner scowling while Tori pursued the partner assignment herself.

She was wrong.

Very. Wrong.

Never in her _life_ did she expect her sister straddling her frienemy. Nor did she think that they'd be - excuse _her_ French, as I'd never say such a thing - "tongue-fucking" eachother. And bless her soul, she never thought that Jade would have Tori down to panties (there was nothing else, though they were a nice shade of blue) with her own shirt off (and her bra, but at this point it was irrelevant). And so, at this scene, Trina gasped. It wasn't loud enough to rip them from their moment.

Though, her words did.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The girls didn't freeze but projectile _hurled_ themselves to various places in the room. "Vega! I swear to fucking _Christ_ you said she'd be minding her own business!" Jade hissed, an astounding blush across her cheeks.

"Trina, what the fuck are you doing?" the sister only snarled, ignoring her "friend's" comment. Jade had quickly tugged her shirt over her head, abandoning her other garments before leaving a lingering, apologetic glance towards Tori. She glared scornfully at Trina before storming down the stairs.

And then there were two.

Trina felt the utter shock run through her adrenaline as Tori curled in a ball, using the bed covers as a shield of modesty. Guilt had rested itself on the older sister's shoulders, urging her forward. "Tori?" Her whisper was soft and gentle, unlike the cold glower sent from the other. Watery eyes were the only clue to Trina that anger wasn't as prevalent as heartbreak was. "Tori? I- I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know, that was the _point_ ," the singer spat weakly.

Ignoring the fact that the argument was pitiful, Trina murmured, "But I mean it... You could have told me." There was no answer, only a silence for a few moments. "Tori? How mad are you?" Once again, a stillness crept between them, though it was brewing with a scornful girl's fury. "Tor-Tor?"

"I'm not six..."

But the previously abandoned nickname got an answer.

"Tori, come on... I'm really sorry. I can make it up to you and leave to the mall...whenever."

"It's too late. Jade's mad at me now," the younger sister sobbed.

"No she's not...see?" Trina picked up a black-laced bra that _definitely_ wasn't her sisters. "She left this to pick up later." Her brows furrowed, looking at the tag. "Is she my size?"

Tori rolled her eyes, snapping, "I'm not laughing, Trina."

"I'm bigger anyways," the elder sister grumbled. Trina looked to her side, Tori still in the depressing ball beside the bed. "But Tori, she'll be back, right? I mean...you got this far, right?"

"Leave me alone."

"I'm trying to say sorry!"

"You did! _Twice_!" the younger sister grouched. "Now leave me alone." She pulled the covers over her head, further camouflaging herself with her carpet. (I'd like to note that white and purple sheets are very obvious against the usual tan carpet floor.) There was a moment of pure resistance; Trina fought against the constant waves of temporary - she hoped - loathing while Tori against the annoying, unwanted apology. Though it was the former who had won. "Are you sure she doesn't hate me?"

There was the correct answer and the honest answer. Trina didn't know since she thought that Jade was butchering her sister only ten minutes before. Though, she knew enough to manage an "I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Yes Tori," Trina hummed softly.

Tori smiled to herself, leaning against the hand that Trina lent down minutes before. Nails softly scratched her chin in turn. "Trina?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, can you mind your _fucking_ business?" There was a frown across the younger girl's expression, though the livid charm had been lifted. Trina was forgiven...for the most part.

"I promise... Just tell me when I need to buy new stilettoes," the elder sister grinned. Tori nodded before Trina moved to the door, shutting it behind her. She held herself together enough to close her own door before collapsing against it. "When the hell did she start doing _her_?"

If only she knew.

With the swarm of questions raging through her thoughts, Trina slithered herself to bed. Though, as stated before, barely any sleep came that night. Every time she closed her eyes - she swore - images of the... _incident_ was replayed. She vowed to never open a closed door with Tori and Jade behind it.

 **. . .**

Deserving.

While Holly didn't necessarily thought of this word, I do believe that "Tori really is lucky to have such a genuine person by her side. She really needs her whenever I can't be around" is the definition of deserving. Now, do bear in mind that a) Holly is a rare sight at the Vega household and b) she is a good parent, but she has a lot of "business trips" and needs multiple "vacations". Despite that fact, she never is clueless whenever she is around her kids.

Or, she never is clueless whenever something kind of off is consistent and somewhat obvious. And that, my audience members, is how she came to know about Jade and Tori.

And no, it didn't involve anything like the... _incident_. This did take place just after, however. Trina, most notably, did behave strangely around the pair, shaking her head to - what it appeared to be - forget that night. (I can say, however, that the blue panties were very hard to forget, and something that she definitely wished she could. It isn't surprising, though, that something so bright is harder to shut out.)

Now, Holly's telling of this isn't long, even if it took a bigger block of time. You see, it wasn't one instance that filled her curiosity, but tens. There were simple glances, less arguing and softer voices. Little things. Then there were the gestures and touches. _Oh_ , the touches. The little things were not enough of an indicator, and _they_ were only recognized as such when she looked back on them. However, the touches. God _forbid_ anyone who would separate Tori from Jade when the goth's fingers ran up her daughter's thigh languidly with a black ring shining in the light. The scornful glare that burned a hole in the back of their heads was absolutely ruthless.

Though silent.

Nobody else knew (besides Trina) or nobody wanted to share (definitely Trina).

That was what Holly gathered, and all I can say is that she was dead on. (However, she didn't know about the Trina bit, nor would she find out until Trina blubbered with five shots of tequila in her system. Tori did later get a call in two in the morning, her mother shouting about losing her virginity way too young. "Mom, I'm engaged," was the answer, Tori shifting beside the very same Jade. The writer had grumbled sourly in her sleep, Tori only muttering, "Trina blabbed.")

Anyway, reeling back seven years, Holly was very much aware of the silent interactions between the two girls. And as seductive as some of Jade's sneaky touches were, Holly either didn't see, flat out disregarded, or was adamant that her precious little girl wasn't doing things behind closed girls. (Again, she called a twenty-four-year-old woman about sex, even though it was irrelevant at that point, with age and _Jade_ as the mastermind.) _Anyway_ , after a few weeks of actually paying attention, Holly took her chance at a conversation when Jade had left the house.

Tori, settling in for bed, shuffled under her covers, watching as the fan blurred around and around constantly.

"Honey?"

The teenager shifted her attention towards the doorway, Holly's knuckles against the wall. "Can I come in?" The question was useless as she strolled in, though Tori answered anyway.

"Yeah." Once Holly had settled onto Tori's bed, the daughter couldn't help but wonder, "Why are you here?"

"Just to tuck you in," Holly smiled.

"But...you haven't done that in years?" Tori mumbled, allowing a small grin nevertheless.

Her mother only shrugged. "I can do whatever I want. You are still living in my house."

"I thought Dad paid for it."

Holly rolled her eyes, lightly snapping, "Don't give into what your dad tells you. We both paid for it, split it down the middle." The girls giggled after Tori smirked. Once the quiet laughter settled down - Trina shivering as she strolled past, not willing to remember the... _incident_ \- Holly asked, "Now have you seen any cute boys at school?"

"I guess..."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Mom. They have a modeling program at school. Of course they're going to be cute!" Tori grumbled tiredly, glancing at her alarm clock.

"Oh, well that is an exciting program I suppose. But have you seen anyone of interest? Any close friend you-"

" _Ew_ , no," Tori shuddered, pressing her right cheek to her pillow. Holly only chuckled as Tori avoided her gaze.

"Oh come on. Are you sure?" The daughter furrowed her brows, her gaze sliding towards Holly. "Any... _girls_ instead?"

Tori groaned as her cheeks warmed. " _Mom_ , no. Stop."

"So there is one! What's her name-"

"Wait." Tori shot from her position, sitting upright. Holly, recovering from her startled expression, merely listened. "You don't care that I like her?" Holly nodded, agreeing with the statement. "...okay."

"Is it Jade?"

Arching a brow, Tori mumbled, "Are you against her?" The mother paused, pursing her lips. " _Mom_ , you just said you were fine with me liking girls."

"I didn't say anything!"

"But you nodded!"

Holly sighed, unable to disagree with the gesture. "It's just she's a bit...naughty."

"Naughty? Really? She doesn't care about Santa's list here," Tori chortled.

"Maybe, but she's a delinquent that gave my daughter her sass!" The teenager only shrugged as Holly rolled her eyes. "But I'm fine with it, so long as you two stay out of trouble."

"Right, I'll watch over her," Tori mumbled. (I'll quickly step in here and say Jade had the fantastic idea to fake a fainting episode just to have Tori sneak a few extra toppings for her sundae. And, for the record, that was a week after the mother-to-daughter chat here. Holly hadn't a clue.)

"And doors open when you two are in the house," Holly raised a finger, warning, "otherwise, she'll be banned for a month and you'll go without your phone for the rest of the year."

"Yep, yep." (Tori and Jade made sure to stay downstairs when David and Holly where home, but anytime else would have Trina go to the mall with the door closed. It was actually a pretty efficient system.)

Holly finished with a small smile. Her daughter only glanced back at her weakly, nonverbally begging to go to sleep. "Goodnight, hon," she whispered, pecking her daughter's forehead.

"G'night," Tori replied, switching off her own light. Holly made her way downstairs for a glass of water, wondering about Tori and Jade. She especially wondered if Jade had been calmed in her rather delinquent ways, and if it was all because of her angelic daughter.

I can tell you now that is the farthest from the reality: Jade contaminated her precious angel, though did - in turn - calm down.

Only for the sake of a hopeful mother's heart. She swears that Holly would flip shit if she knew what constantly went on in their adult lives.

 **. . .**

Worthy.

It isn't often that the adjective would be used to describe Jade - in any sense. And she wore it like a badge of honor, especially when David Vega found himself describing her as such. It had been after the... _incident_ and Holly's small talk, and a little while after at that. A few months passed of bliss for the two girls, and as for the mother and sister, apprehension. David, after Steven's act and _especially_ after Ryder's stunt, was not thrilled with the idea of Tori toying around with boys.

And Jade, as much as she is very womanly, can be compared just finely with a boyfriend. David described boyfriends as oblivious, young, naïve, and plain _wanting_. He described Jade as similar, though not much less critical: impassive, too mature for her age, despicable and downright a _bad influence_. (Surely you've noticed that, for one, worthy is far from the other descriptions that David describes Jade as. No, he didn't scratch the others for worthy. In his eyes, she merely became impassive, too mature for her age, despicable, a bad influence _and_ worthy.)

Of course, branding Jade with the worthy badge of honor (see what I did there?) will never just come out of the blue. So, for your information, no, David just didn't pull his opinion of Jade being worthy when she didn't bark at Tori for not grabbing her a soda. However, that example (which did happen and David _was_ a bit surprised) can't be far from the reality in the sense that it wasn't anticipated.

It really started a few days before David was back home from his long business trip, when Tori entered in a play in hopes that she'd make the lead role. The same role that Jade had wanted to be as well. The play was a rather heartfelt one, obtaining both sets of qualities that the pair enjoyed: Tori a simple love story with bright colors and Jade a twisting plot and a strange, rabid dog in the tale. It had been another golden opportunity to show her talents with pride.

And it was another golden opportunity taken by another person.

Tori - to say the least - was running a line of several misfortunes when it came to preforming. First there was the cancelled show because of rain, and musical equipment never does _too_ well in that. Then there was her wanting to be in some movies as a minor character, though all parts were taken by an adult with a previous background in professional acting. Plays at school were also a let down, though she did admittedly enjoy the performances.

It wasn't a lie, though, to say that she needed a win.

It _also_ wasn't a lie to say that she cheered Jade on for getting the role.

And so the stage is set. Now, the scene will need to be placed and that, my friend, would be in her family room, David in the kitchen roaming for a huge bowl of chips. The whole gang circled around the couch, all commenting on how Tori would get a chance at _something_ and it would be that one thing which would change her life. It was a rather big promise, though Andre, Beck, Cat and Robbie continued to suggest that a short skit would alert some director, a shitty movie could lead her to stardom, or perhaps a small concert would land her on the charts.

Big promises, though she grinned anyhow.

"Oh! And maybe you could meet this really cool actor and have an awesome movie made about you and your life!" Cat giggled as the half-Latina chuckled.

"I'm not sure about that. I think I'd have to be more known for a movie to be made by me."

"Like Rosa Parks?"

"Yes Cat," Andre snickered, "like Rosa Parks."

And so the conversation went, David only observing the friendships brewing between the group members. Except for Jade - she didn't talk. He narrowed her gaze at her before reminding herself one thing: She is _impassive_. She continued to shuffle through the popcorn, barely listening to the conversation. (That was his suspicion. I can assure you that she was listening to every word of the compliments to Tori, down to the tone.)

After a while, Tori excused herself upstairs, needing to find her phone. The group nodded along, their attention back towards the television. David, resting his empty bowl in the sink, whisked away to the stairs minutes later; Tori usually, he knew, found her phone within a minute as she rarely ever misplaced it.

Leaving the teenagers downstairs, he crept towards Tori's bedroom, mentally preparing himself for a fatherly-daughterly talk. Though his internal processing halted, his gaze towards the voices already inside the room. Jade, apparently, had already beaten him to it. He didn't even realize that she was missing from the couch. Taking advantage of the moment, however, he gazed inside the room. Tori sat on her bed, Jade crouched before her. That alone was intriguing to the police officer.

"Tori, don't say that," Jade hummed quietly, "you're a good actor and a good singer. Hell, you can do _both_ really well. Not a lot of people can do that."

"So are you," the half-Latina mumbled. "Your voice is really pretty and your damn better at acting than me. _And_ you can write!"

"Tori, it isn't about me. And just because I have talent doesn't mean shit." Jade gave a soft grin, barely noticeable from the doorway. She cupped Tori's knee, murmuring, "You're a sweet person. Maybe too much for your own good but that's just it, not many in the business are really like that. You know? I mean, come on, look at your manager. He's an asshole."

Tori rolled her eyes. "You love the man."

"He's takes after my own heart," the goth snickered. After a few moments, she added, "Though I'd probably be worse than him." Tori smirked as Jade had, relieving a few chuckles. After a few moments, she stared at her. "What?" Jade asked, her brows creased just slightly.

"I think you'd be a bit better... You know how to make me feel better," she grinned.

"Oh yeah?"

Tori nodded softly, leaning over until her knees touched the floor. "Yeah..." She pecked Jade's lips softly, feeling a gently clutch around her shoulders. Tori pulled away to a tender embrace.

Jade blinked over Tori's shoulder, her gaze dancing along the wall. She felt a small blush paint her cheeks while she forced down a swallow; David smiled gently at her, approvingly. Once he had stepped away from the door, the goth leaned back. "Should we go down before Cat and Andre eat the rest of the popcorn?"

"Sure," Tori smiled, striding across her room with the snack now on her mind. Jade followed her down, easing herself back into her previous spot. She gave a brief glance towards the officer, giving a short nod of acknowledgement.

As he stood at the island, David still felt that Jade was a horrible person to some accounts, manageable to others and - quite possibly - the one to Tori.

To him, she was worthy, even with her other qualities.

 **. . .**

Dinner.

Meals are often found to join together. Perhaps it is an instinct for humans, I do not know (nor would I be able to know). But, meals in general often solidify promises, such as a businessman reporting back with an excellent finding on- er...statistics on demographics. Or maybe for a nice date, where a woman could return later and see if the man really does know how to eat a pasta cleanly-like (it is a great lesson to never eat Italian on the first outing - that I know).

And meals - especially dinners - are often well for a budding relationship with a quirky singer and a dismal goth. The Vega parents were pleasantly surprised that Jade had the most proper manners at the table. They soon met her father, and realized that he was an ex-marine (the military folk, if you didn't know, are trained to eat well), and not to mention just as emotionless - if not more - than his daughter. Tori, meanwhile, knew Jade had done the whole "table manners thing" to impress; she excelled.

Then there was the dry humor on the second dinner - the first was rather quiet while Trina gave the only commentary - which caught David by surprise. And when he ended up gasping with a green bean caught in his throat, Holly was surprise. It had taken her years for him to choke on his food from a joke of hers.

Jade took it as a compliment.

Tori told her she was sadistic.

(I admired the young-love moment there. It really depicted how few grow old and how the bickering still is enjoyable.)

The third dinner was closer to the second than the second was to the first. And the fourth closer, then the fifth. By one point, months after, a combination of both families had come. It was interesting, to say the least. Holly wasn't to fond of Mary, though they discussed their interests over cooking. Holly saw the sarcasm and quick-witted humor in Jade's stepmother, which only somewhat worried her about her biological mother. David, meanwhile, felt smaller beside Stuart. Especially when he accidentally let a chuckle slip (he felt the name was oddly fitting for the man, in a humorous way). Trevor, Jade's younger brother, bickered with Trina before eventually stealing a hairdryer in order to shut Trina's mouth.

On that evening, while the greetings and introductions were hectic, another major step was accomplished by the girls. My own wee heart fluttered. (I love words, what can I say?)

It was dark, the sky bright only because of the light pollution. The moon was a piece of shit and wasn't full during this moment, but whatever, it was still a major moment. The two girls sat outside, in Tori's pitiful, small backyard, looking out towards the twinkling lights (half were stars, a quarter planes and helicopters, and the other quarter streetlights from higher streets). Jade sighed, groaning at the sound of her father yelling at his son, beckoning him to hand back the hairdryer.

"I swear, this night's a mess," she growled.

"It could be worse... They could be fighting with their fists and stuff," Tori mumbled pointedly.

"You say that like you actually fought in a fist fight before."

Tori shrugged, and with a quirk of her lips, she replied, "Well, I did fight against a gorilla and won."

"No, you didn't."

"You're just pissed because you had your bet on the gorilla."

"Tori, you're an idiot. For one thing, it was a dude in a costume. Two, you dislocated your shoulders and broke your elbows and wrists...and then you dislocated your knees." The singer shifted to the side, blinking towards Jade. Pale eyes met rust brown before Tori glanced towards the night sky.

"I still won the five hundred bucks... Did you know that they gave prize money?"

Jade sighed, mumbling, "No, but what did you use that money for?"

"Medical bills..."

"Exactly," Jade smirked. The girls inhaled and exhaled in unison, eyes towards various parts of the sky. Jade followed an airliner while Tori found a fascinating moth buzzing around a streetlamp which had made its home against her wall after a small earthquake. She wondered if it would ever completely knock over the wall, or just lean against it, barely cracking the bricks. "Tori?" The half-Latina blinked to her side, finding Jade looking at the same streetlamp.

"Yeah?"

Jade took a moment before shuffling towards the singer, her finger trailing along tan skin. She cleared her throat before confessing softly, "I love you." The words hung in the air delicately, a goofy smile plaguing Tori's lips. I had my bets that Tori would've been first, to be honest.

Though, I wasn't disappointed. "I love you too." Lips connected lightly, leaving Jade with an awkward smile of her own; the small, nervous kid from elementary school was still with her, even if the tattoos and piercing made her a memory. They nestled against one another, leaving the light chaos in the house from their world.

It's discreet yet unexpected...deserving and worthy. Polar opposites with an angelic daughter and a long list that equals _bad news_. These two, they make a ball of colliding descriptions made for a recipe of disaster, yet somehow, they work out just fine. It's curious, really.

They continued to gaze upon the stars before finally retreating back into the household, the clashing families still on opposing sides - Holly and Mary debating over flavors, David and Stuart attempting to control the two kids while Trina chased Trevor. They stood, holding hands, watching as the others continued to destroy the definition of a calm home. Once Trevor was successfully caught (it took nearly ten minutes) all eyes were on the girls.

"We're never doing this again," Jade announced.

There came a hum of agreement, each settling into their own seats. Jade and Tori retired to the stairs, hands still connected and bodies propped against each other. The night dwindled before the West family departed, each giving their individual goodbyes. Mary gave a pleasant smile, politely biding a good night. Trevor only came up with a sour apology, nothing else. Stuart, however, merely muttered a gruff, "Right. Another time then."

Jade left a long, lingering peck, and a snarky grin. Tori only blushed softly before muttering a quick, "See you at school."

All I can say is, I'm glad I shot their asses with arrows. They've entertained me _so_ much.

* * *

 _I do this sometimes just because I can. My goal was to do this within an hour or two. Why? I wanna update and one-shots tend to be easy when they ain't too long. I don't know what it is, but I'm damn proud and I giggled at my ideas (I'm narcissistic. Leave me_ alone _). Anyhow, I did it and here you go. And I've never really written a story like this before...but I enjoyed myself. I'll drabble in this later, possibly. Not the story, the style...unless you want how Jade's family views Tori. I would be up to it if you'd like,_

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_

 _This was done in five hours by the way with a few papers for school. It's 2 a.m. No regrets._


	5. IV: Damn Eyes

April 21st, 2018

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 **-IV-**

 _Damn Eyes_

 _"It isn't a party you want to be seen at. But, perhaps, it's a party you need."_

 _(Rated M)_

* * *

The television never seemed so _boring_ until now, when you find yourself beginning to blink languidly at the screen. Beside you there's irritable smacking as she continues to devour her eggplant whole, earning a firm arch of a brow. She blinks back at your staring diligently. "What?" You decide not to answer, instead dragging your attention to the most dull show you'll ever watch: _A House's Kitchen Nightmare_ ; you swear it would've been better as a cooking show, not some psychological horror drawl. The end of the odd snack is then tossed towards the coffee table (missing the bowl completely) before your sister groans quietly. "Tori," she continues anyway, "what party are you going to again?"

"You're not invited," you reply blandly.

Trina scoffs and rolls her eyes. "I know and I don't _want_ to go. See? But I'm asking where you're going."

"Well," you begin, "it's not far. It's one of John Stavor's parties. You know, the blond?"

"Oh yeah... Better watch out, there. I went to one of their parties when I was a sophomore when his brother was a senior."

Intrigued - since your sister's party life is _definitely_ more interesting than some man cradling himself in a corner (for the fiftieth time within the episode) - you ask, "What do you mean?" Trina pauses, watching you with an all too familiar gaze. She wants something. And, not a moment later, she points towards the large bowl of chips on the coffee table. "You know," your hand jerks the bowl into her greedy hands, "you could've gotten that yourself. Anyway, _what_?"

"They have a bunch of vodka and shit like that -" you hate how that sounds, _especially_ since nobody else told you that you had the possibility of getting drunk "- and the cops were called while I was there... I had to run home because it was Dad."

"Wait, _you_ were at that party?" You give a harsh laugh, vividly recalling how the two of you both sat down at the table, receiving a firm retelling of _his_ night with the Stavor party. Of course, her furious foot-tapping was never explained until now. Trina nods, giving a meek - if not, somewhat proud - smile. "So, will I have to tonight?"

Trina shrugs. "Dunno. They don't get called every year. But I'd just leave a bit early on, just in case." She then looks at her bowl of chips, her brows furrowing. "Tori, go get me some popcorn."

"I'm not your servant," you grumble. "And besides, Beck will be here any minute, _and_ I can't start making something when you expect _me_ to give it to you on a silver platter."

She ignores your last comment. "Oh?" You grimace with annoyance as she wiggles her eyebrows - you know exactly what Trina's getting at. "You're going with Beck now? Got Jade out of the way and-"

"Trina, no. It's not like that," you snap, feeling something hot and rancid bubble at the base of your gut. It isn't the first time, either, that you've felt this way. And it wouldn't be the last. "He just offered to pick me up," you continue, "so I took him up on it. Nothing up with a friend bringing a friend over, right?" You hate how she looks at you with a hitched smirk across her lips, unconvinced. "Trina?" you ask warningly.

Your sister only shrugs, taking a chip to her nose. "Oh nothing, nothing..." she murmurs mischievously, chewing on the same chip. "Just wondering if he's your boyfriend or boy-toy."

"He is just a _friend_ ," you growl. The doorbell rings, and you don't know if it's your free ticket to get out of the conversation, or a free ticket to a conversation for another time. You start from the couch, patting your simple shirt and jeans before quickly sliding into heels. You picture Trina still sporting her smile as you stride towards the door; when you turn around, she is. "I'll be back later."

"Right. _Don't_ do anything stupid, Tori." You, believe it or not, take your sister's advice to heart. "And use protection if you have to." A glare firmly closes the distance between you and the damn wink she gives you; _that_ advice isn't taken. At least, you think she isn't talking about a shield against a coarse stare of a jaded dragon. The front door opens and Beck stands still in the center, watching the both of you. Though your eyes still lay on your sister, increasingly growing harder and steely with her hand motions. You hope Beck doesn't see, with his eyes curiously at you.

"Ready to go?" comes softly as a whispered "Trojan" slides out.

Your only mode of replying is a firm, "Yes. Trina, I'll be home _before_ midnight."

"Uh huh."

Your eyes roll before they glance up towards Beck. "I'm ready," you mumble. Sliding out passed him, you walk towards his car, the front door closing in the distance. You're already buckled to the seat when he slides in, starting the engine. The car is quiet other than the soft rock that streams out of the radio, Beck rolling out of the driveway. You're too focused on formulating a plan, gathering all of the confidence you can. What's mustered isn't much, but by the time he reaches the nearest stop-sign, you already feel the butterflies swishing in your gut dissipating.

Clearing your throat, you ask, "So, wait, what type of party is this?"

There's a snort beside you, and you find Beck's soft grin in the mirror. Your gut drops, and you'd rather enjoy that smile as you had before - it makes everything less complicated. "Well...I guess you weren't here for most of sophomore year, but you were here when he had a party last year."

"I didn't go, remember? I was sick." With a flu that erased all memory of the weekend besides reruns on _Nickelodeon_ and crackers.

"Oh, right. I forgot." He pauses to look down the street, seeing no traffic other than one Sudan. "It has some cool stuff there. Crappy drinks and _maybe_ some weed...not really into smoking though. Anyway, it's not far, only a few streets down. In any case, if I can't get you back home, you could walk."

You bob your head as there isn't any response you could find, other than the _cool_ you seemed to have pulled out of your ass. "Is there anybody we know going? I know Cat, Andre and Robbie are but..." You stand there, with your anxiety, hoping that your gathered nerve isn't severed.

"Uh... Dunno. I mean, people like Eli, Sinjin and Burf, probably." And your nerves - both confident and anxious - remain intact; you barely hear another name dance on his tongue, attempting to knock over the barrier of teeth and press through his lips. It doesn't come, and you don't expect it to. After all, even though they lasted a while after their reunion, the two names severed their ties horribly. You feel like you're to blame, especially since your name danced silently, unspoken, around them - not that _you_ , directly, had anything to do with it.

"Cool," you pull out of your ass once again.

It's only a matter of minutes when the house is right in front of you, your heels planted firmly into the sidewalk. You feel his stare glazing across your make-up - dark lipstick and dark shadows ghosting your eyelids - and you feel guilty: It's not for him.

You look around and find lawn chairs scattered across the grass, students lounging on them with some solo cups - not red but blue, yellow, green and some blacks, which you find interesting. Then there are loud calls that fight against the aggravating music, the beat pulsing through the doors and open windows. The neighbors around are somewhat lucky, the Stavor property secluded to the corner with a large grass area hugging all sides. Though, you doubt that stops them from calling your dad over. You see the faint streams of light flickering through the bottom windows - as the sun sets, you know they'll come in better view - as your steps follow Beck's to the front porch.

There's too many faces you've seen at school, whether they briefly spoke to you, bumped into you or flat out only saw you. It's then when you realize two things: It isn't a party you want to be seen at. But, perhaps, it's a party that you need.

The music is too loud as soon as you step through the door, though nobody seems to mind. You look up at Beck instinctively, silently asking _what do I do?_

His eyes scour across the room before he dips to your ear, explaining, "Andre said he'd be by the pool... I don't know where Robbie or Cat is though." You nod, since the words successfully fought the music away with lips so close to your ear.

"Pool?" you say to Beck. While you're not sure he actually _heard_ you - the thumping bass made sure of that - he points over the crowd, towards a back hallway. And so, you stumble after him, swearing quietly at the rouge solo cup. You keep your eyes peeled for more, darting across the floor and then to the people around. By the time you pass a few rooms, your confidence starts to falter. The house is big - _too_ big if people wanted to be found. And then, what if this whole party was a waste, and she wasn't here?

You swallow that thought, your inner dialogue determined to believe that she _must_ be here. After all, the whole school - besides the majority of the freshmen - was here, right?

Beck says something as you reach the end of the hall, but the music carries his words away. Though, you get the message soon enough: "Watch for the stairs." You stagger down a step or two, not expecting the drop into another room, its windows revealing a nice backyard with a large pool. You figure that this house was _made_ for partying. At that moment, when you begin to cross the room, your eyes scan the tables and people around the foosball tables. You feel your heart skip a beat, then drop to your ankles.

She's here.

She's playing foosball, in fact.

You stop moving, only staring as Beck continues to stride forward. Confidence - the small amount you managed to snatch - sinks to the floor, flooding away to leave you suddenly petrified. She's beautiful normally, it's hard to deny that, but the smirk hitched across her lips puts your make-up to shame. _Why did I fucking put on any to begin with? To_ impress _her?_ you think, a sudden bloom of red crossing your cheeks. A wish is made then, and is immediately disregarded the next moment.

She looks at you with those damn eyes - eyes that you feel can always see right through you.

Not immediately, you find, but they pull towards you. She stares, stricken, with some drink - vodka, maybe - spilling to the floor from her grip. It dribbles like the small, white ball does towards the goal. At the cheer of the other team, she turns towards them, a dumbfounded expression planted across blood-red lips and pale foundation.

You blitz towards the back door before anything else, vaguely hearing her sour words.

It's funny how smooth her words flood over the music, accompanied by the boy's excited hollers; Jade West shouldn't ever loose, you know.

Which is why you're going to drink some, gain what you lost, since you don't want to either.

 **. . .**

And...this is the fourth foosball round you've lost in a row. It's also the _only_ four you've played. Andre chirps from the other side, chortling while Robbie sighs beside you. The music is calmer now - somebody closed the door leading to the room with the windows - and instead replaced by a slur of casual conversations. "Alright," you throw your hands in defeat, "I'm done. I'm just going to get another drink."

"You'll have to slow down on them sometime, Tori," Beck chuckles, his blue figures shifting the ball in between your red men.

You only shrug, promising to be back in a few minutes. Everybody doubts - even you - that a few minutes would be the reality. Nevertheless, they only shrug, Andre and Beck asking you to hand them a drink when you get back. You make a mental note of it, though once you're past the closed door and into the thumping music, it slips away. In fact, you completely loose your train of thought, wondering why you had even left the foosball tables.

 _A drink_ , you conclude minutes later, starting away from the dancefloor you seemed to have gravitated towards. When you reach the kitchen, you find the same long table, clad with a plastic sheet and previously a harvest of drinks and snacks, nearly dry of any drinks. Though, as you fish a Coke from the iced tub, you don't mind - perhaps drinking too much _isn't_ the best idea. Andre and Beck come to mind, though their drinks - you figure - can wait. They had plenty of drinks in their solo cups anyway.

You shuffle pass a few in a corner, and then you make it out to the front yard. Sipping the soda, you watch the multiple activities across the lawn: boys tackling with a ball in their protective grasps, girls giggling and cheering the same boys on while a band of others settle in the lawn chairs.

And so is she.

Jade lays in her seat, sipping on some cup - one different from before. Her eyes - her _damn eyes_ , as you remind yourself - lands on you, a brow quirking. You take that as a cue. With your heels and the soggy grass, you feel an odd sense of accomplishment for marching over. As you near her, you slow, careful with the brawling match with the football.

"Hey," you murmur gently. Jade only nods, gulping before allowing a great wince.

"Hey," she grumbles.

You take a seat at the foot of the long chair, glancing along the sidewalk. "So how long have you been here for?"

She shrugs. "Three hours? I don't know." You hear it in her voice, the hesitance. Before taking another sip of Coke, you lick your lips, reassuring your small quest. Well, the quest that pounds your heart against your ribs, anyway.

"So, Jade?"

Her eyes flick towards yours, unblinking. You see her struggle, especially when she looked at you the same exact way before-

"What?"

"Uh..." _Come on brain, think for fuck's sake._ "I-I need to ask you a question...please. We need to talk." _Weak, that was weak._

She sighs, draining the rest of her cup in a second flat. Just as Jade purses her lips to respond, you hear a holler; "Hey Jade!" Eli bellows from the window. "You have got to check this shit out!"

Her eyes briefly dart towards you, the cup abandoned to the side of the chair. "Well, looks like Eli needs me. Later, Vega." You stutter over your words, nearly choking on your own tongue.

 _Shit_ , you think, _shit._

Perhaps you need another drink - or two.

Maybe you could be a friend and drink Beck and Andre's drink for them. After that, then you could do whatever you wanted without those damn eyes getting in your way.

 **. . .**

The sun has already fallen, and so has your abstinence.

Your limbs are tight with warmth, an exciting buzz igniting your system further than you could've imagined. And, of course, you still dance to the beat, in sync with the rest of the raving bodies. You know there are eyes on you, hands that want to plant themselves on your hips. Every time that _does_ happen, you slink away, shying towards the sidelines. Those hands find other hips, barely fazed by the let down.

Your eyes - as other gazes feed on your motions - drift across the room, scouring for any sign of her, of Jade. You know she's been avoiding you, and with your lips prickling in remembrance, you know why.

But _you_ weren't the one who did it: She was.

Yet, anything that happens here is your fault too, and you don't mind. Hell, you don't mind it when you cease your dancing, staggering towards the side tables. Well, no, you _do_ mind it, especially since you knock into a couple on a chair. Blinking, you realize that it isn't, in fact, a couple, but Cat with some guy. Without thinking, you tap her shoulder. The girl jolts, snapping her attention towards you. She gives a meek smile. "Hey Tori! This is James!" she hollers over the music, the blond underneath her blinking awake.

"Why were you sleeping _there_?" you ask since a completely different image was playing in your head.

"What?"

"Why were you sleeping there!?"

Cat pauses, her brows furrowed. " _What?!_ " Rolling your eyes, you shake your head: There's no use, you doubt that you'd get an answer anyhow.

Instead, you yell, "Where's Jade?!"

The girl nods slowly, and you assume she read your lips rather than heard your words. "Umm..." she drawls, turning towards the several doorways, "upstairs I think. She got picked and then went to one of the clash-rooms a bile ego!" You frown - surely you didn't hear that right.

"What?!"

"Upstairs to one of the bathrooms! She was sick!" You nod before giving a quick thanks, shrugging your way towards the stairs. The music, the further up the stairs you go, recedes, eventually unable to blast your eardrums from your head. There's many people up here, lounging around, having sluggish conversations. You hope that Jade is up here - no, you _know_ she is. _She has to be_ , you think. Maybe you could start opening the doors for the bathroom.

A door on the left leads to an empty room. "Jade?" There's no answer. The door is shut before you move on to the next door.

It's the bathroom, but Jade isn't in there. "Sorry," you grunt, closing the door at the sight of two boys in the bathtub. You didn't want to ask why they were bathing with Cheetos.

Another door is opened, and you glance inside. "Oh, sorry. I'm trying to find a friend," you explain to the very disturbed couple. After that clicks, you start with the other side after analyzing a very detailed painting of a desert.

The next door - just beside the painting - only led to the closet, stocked with towels and other supplies. "Jade? You in here?"

"You're a fuckin' idiot, Vega." You smile at the voice behind you. When you turn around at the heel, you find her standing there, a drink at hand. She looks a lot more sober, though with the drag in her words, you know she had some drinks.

"Hey!" you giggle. "I've been tryin' to find you... Quick, we talk now." Before she says anything in protest, you yank at her wrist, pulling her to the first room you found. Jade snarls once her drink is tossed from her hand, swearing violently at the lost Sprite.

The door shuts with a harsh _smack_ , leaving the two of you in a dark room, the curtains broken. Jade grumbles for her drink, eyes hard on yours. "Can I _go_?"

"No. I said we talk _now_." She pauses at your firm words, eyes drifting from your impressive stature - it wasn't actually but your stream of self-confidence said otherwise. Once you feel that Jade won't bust past you and walk away, you begin. "So how have you been?"

That is definitely _not_ the question you wanted to ask.

Jade only stares at you, jaw working out the answer. "Fine..." The room is left with a silence between the two of you, the girl at the foot of the bed thumbing over the covers while you drum your fingers against the door. You feel the air thicken between you and Jade, lathering adhesive before stacking bricks to form a bulky wall. Your throat is dry when you swallow it, and you're suddenly nervous to talk to her - again. Maybe it's because you've sobered up some when attempting to find her, or maybe it's those _damn_ eyes as they watch you, unamused. You think to yourself, how stupid could you be to drag somebody in here, then ask, _"So how have you been?"_

You figure you might as well have asked her the weather. At least then you could talk about the clouds.

But, you find that your mouth isn't quite sober, and wishes to dig yourself a deeper hole. "Cool..." _I'm such an idiot_ , is what you mean.

"Okay," Jade's voice spits, "if you're just going to stand there like an _actual_ nightstand, I'm going to go." Your thoughts are reeling as you attempt to process the snarky prod when you feel her reach for the door. The light of the hall creaks into the room in a small slit before you snatch her wrist.

"Why did you kiss me?" you blurt out, finding your voice lower than you expected. Though you know she heard you, especially since Jade hasn't stopped the door from creeping back to a close. She turns over her shoulder, her sharp gaze digging into your own. Perhaps she sees the fire that the vodka had burned in your throat. Or, maybe she just sees your need for her to stay. Whatever the case may be, your grip falters as her hand relaxes.

When she stares at you, there's a conflict in her eyes, one that involves plucking you away piece by piece. "Jade?"

"Why do you care?" she scowls lightly. You raise a brow. After all, you looked through a closet to find her. "And why should _I_ even care? It's not like you wanted it anyway!"

There's a pang in your chest, creasing your brows into a frown; had she forgotten how you brushed your hands against her hips? Moved with the kiss as she pulled away? Sure, you never expected for her lips to connect so briefly next to a mop and a bucket; but had she forgotten how she barely left you time to react before she was but a shadow behind a closing door? "T-that isn't true," you scoff.

"Oh really?" The piercing glints in the streetlight escaping from the lopsided curtains as her brow arches. "You're going to tell me that when you've been having your hands all over my ex for the past few weeks?" You click your tongue against the roof of your mouth as that's the furthest from the truth. "And then you come to the party with _him_ too, right? Y-" Her rant halts at your eye-roll, something that you didn't mean to do. Though, it may have been just the gutsy, drunken move that you need. You see the gears working in her eyes to come up with a clever retort, and you don't want to give the chance.

You snake a hand behind her neck and press your lips hard against hers.

Jade is stock still, apparently unable to process the feel of your scalding lips against her own, soft ones - you're gleefully reminded of the kiss in the closet. When you part from her lock, it takes a moment for you to catch up. One moment, you have Jade against the door. The next, your back is against a perpendicular wall, hand gripping the desk as Jade continues to loose herself at the taste of your lips. It's amazing, really, of how sober she seemed - or barely tipsy - when she was accusing you of getting hands-y with her ex. You soon realize, with her tongue making its own entrance, that she's anything but; Jade has been marinating in alcohol for the past few hours, and you doubt that Sprite was the only thing in that solo cup.

When she breaks away, you feel disheartened, your breaths slow though heavy.

"What about Beck?" slips out of your mouth, your intoxicated brain unable to protest. Jade gives a sly grin, leaning forward.

The door creeps open before two figures shuffle into the bedroom. Both pause in unison, staring at you within Jade's terse grasp, against the wall. Speaking of the devil - Beck gawks at you with an unfathomable expression, some girl close to his chest. "What's goin' on here?"

His words aren't as slugged as the majority, as are his eyes and stature. "Nothing. Come on, Vega," Jade growls coolly, tugging your wrist along. You can only reply with a meek smile, knowing the upcoming conversation on Monday, awkward as it will surely be. Your steps swerve around the swarm of teenagers, then a hoard of college students - who may have come an hour ago - before a tinkle of Northridge girls. You expect that the more people come, the more you should leave.

Which is what Jade appears to have in mind.

"W-wait... What's the, the time?" She halts as you regain your balance in the grass, flipping through your phone. "Oh, it's only- Wait, it's _eleven-thirteen_?" Jade frowns, looking over your shoulder.

"It's the thirteenth, you dipshit." You shrink uncomfortably, looking at your phone.

"Oh yeah..."

" _And_ ," she snatches the device from your grasp, "it's actually ten-forty." You nod slowly, parting your lips to ask another question. "We're going to your house." Your jaw snaps shut. As the large, corner-house dips into the background, you begin to realize just how cold it is, how you rub your forearms as they prickle. You wish you would've, at _least,_ put on a long sleeve. As she continues forward, her breath steaming the air, you swallow; her eyes briefly flash towards you, making sure that you're not stumbling like a elephant with huge, floppy ears - whatever its name was. Her eyes, even for that brief moment, were still stern.

 _Damn fucking eyes._ Your heart swims nonetheless.

And as your heart swims, you feel your lips buzzing, intoxicated with whatever drug her hunger gave you - lust, maybe, but you hope there's more than that. At that thought, you frown. "Jade?"

"Hmmm?"

"You never answered my question."

Her boots stomp the ground once the statement leaves you. "What do you mean?" You stop with her, folding your arms.

"Why did you kiss me? In the closet..." Jade studies you for a moment, chewing at the inside of her cheek. Her stare flicks across your body in thought, reminding you as of why you shoved her in the janitor's closet anyway. First, you wanted to know why the _hell_ she was staring with those damn eyes. Then, she tugged you into a fiery kiss, one of which lead to more questions, and more silence.

Until tonight, that is.

Your attention jerks once a surprising - though comforting - warmth coats your shoulders. Jade now stands beside you without her leather jacket. It envelops you quite well, sealing your vulnerable skin from the air's chilly nip.

"'Cause I wanted to."

It's not the answer you desperately want, but its accepted anyhow. After all, you can barely focus when her hand enraptures yours, guiding you along the sidewalks towards your house, streets down.

 **. . .**

Her lips are hard against your neck, then against your jaw. You smile anyway, feeling a much better, _warmer_ buzz cradling your system. Your lips capture hers heatedly before steps shuffle to your bedroom door. It languidly opens with a soft creak, officially announcing your arrival to the bedroom. Jade shoves you against the door, wrists pinned as the entryway clicks; there is no way in hell you'd want the door open - not even a little.

You feel her smirk against crook of your neck as the two of you shuffle to the sheets. There's a tug at your shirt, one of haste and pure desire. Your hands eagerly shed the article of clothing with nearly more enthusiasm than tearing off the heels. Once goosebumps erupt throughout your skin, you shove Jade to the bed, straddling her perfect form not a second later. You greedily press your lips against her neck, nails clawing at your bra.

It's easily discarded, forgotten all together before it lands on the floor. Your hands mischievously run at the rim of her own shirt, teasing the warming skin from underneath. Her clothes, much like yours, are thrown away, not to be thought about. As you continue to curl your nails around her shoulders, you feel a tricky hand snapping a belt, then a button. You gasp as her hand dives into your pants. Jade is meticulous, lips against your shoulder as she curls - or pumps, you really haven't a clue - her fingers in between your legs.

There's a shaken breath before you are dawned with a wretched idea; it first started with a quick, blind thought of Trina, and how she taunted you earlier. As the warmth between your legs grow to a molten flame, your breaths become soft mews, then to moans that scratch your throat. Minutes later, you vaguely hear the slam of a door down the hall, but you don't care: You're too lost in the oblivion Jade has sent you down, and, frankly, you feel that your sister's head underneath a pillow is what she deserved.

When you shudder in Jade's grasp, an icy gaze wonders back to you. Lips curl into a mischievous smile before the tables turn, your name then called to the walls of your small room.

 **. . .**

Your shitty blinds are the first thing you see in the morning, the sun peering in with it's rising gesture splitting your irises. As you sit up, you feel your brain lag behind before thumping against your skull. _Fuck_ , you think since there's a paper due Monday - tomorrow, actually - and you're hungover. But you can't be bothered at the moment.

So, you just flop right back onto your pillows, watching your shitty fan circle about, hanging from your shitty ceiling and your shitty paint-job.

Perhaps your room isn't shit, and it's just that you feel like it. You close your eyes at the thought, basking in the sun's annoying rays.

No, no: even if you didn't go to the party, you'd still think your room was shit.

 _The party_ , you think as your eyes slowly open. You peer to your side with a soft smile. Her back slinks to the depths of the covers, and even with the shitty blinds blocking barely any sun, you think it's one of the best things you've seen. Your eyes follow the long bruises, remembering each one vividly; each was a landmark, settled in between quiet, spoken words or passionate exploring. You don't even realize how much time goes by before you startle, Jade suddenly shifting awake. It takes time for her to stretch, and then twist around. Her eyes land on yours, barely awake.

"Morning..." is all you come up with. She only groans quietly, eyes dipping down your chest; the sheets really aren't doing much to cover.

"When did we go to sleep?" Her voice comes out in a husk tone, honey on gravel. You only shrug, earning a soft yawn. Another moment of silence goes by before she asks, "What time is it now?"

You raise your head to the barest amount, eyes veering towards your alarm clock. "Seven fifty-three," you answer. Jade only bobs her head, eyes closing to a scowl.

"When did we leave the party?"

"Dunno... I can't remember"

She scoffs at your answer, though doesn't say anything else. You close your eyes too, concentrating on the light fingers dancing along your hips, retracing the lustful touches from the night before. You hear her voice after a while, bringing you from the cusp of sleeping. A hum is an answer, beckoning to ask again - only, it wasn't a question. "Get me coffee."

One eye opens, and you find Jade staring with a tired gaze. You close it again before smiling lightly. "No."

"No?"

"Nope."

She grumbles lightly before asking, "Why the hell not?"

"I wanna sleep." You hear shuffling and more grumbling before you feel your body roll over, trapping her arm. She makes a small whine - or growl, it could be either one - of protest. "Nope. You're staying here, with me."

Jade fidgets, testing her advantages. "You're an asshole. I just want a cup of Joe." Nevertheless, she relaxes, her other arm settling over your waist. You feel her body pressed against yours, and you decide then that her warmth is better than any blanket. Though, it doesn't stop her from raising the sheets to your shoulders, giving a more considerable amount of modesty. The fan blurs above your bed, the sun now unable to reach your eyes. "Are your parents home?"

You inhale the question, letting it bake in your head. "My dad isn't," you exhale, adding, "but my mom should be. She would've gotten from work _really_ late though."

"Okay..." There's another lengthy pause, her body melding into yours. You feel her soft exhales wash against your neck, a warm breeze. Jade clears her throat in thought, then murmuring, "So...how would they feel if they knew I slept over?"

As you ponder the question, you realize a few things. For one, your immediate response would be indifference, but then again, neither are a huge fan of the girl naked against your own bare body, _nor_ would they be enthused to learn that she was naked, and so were you. Then there were the wave of questions, a new quirk you think you've discovered about Jade, along with the intricate games she'd play as a kid and the small, inked heart she wore in her sleeve.

Once you realize an extended amount of time has passed, you answer in a soft tone, "My mom wouldn't mind, or my dad, I think... Just, leave out the sex part." She grumbles against your neck in reply.

You practically feel the sun's rays lift from your forehead, rising to the roof of the house before Jade asks her final question. "Tori?" Your heart pings at that, and you twist until your eyes meet. Pale emeralds lower to your chest in thought, drifting towards the sheets and then the walls. You finger traces her jaw, snapping her eyes back to you. "Why did you come to me at the party?"

You swallow, realizing the depth of the question. It's a simple answer, but your gut twist anxiously: You don't know what it could lead to. "I- I uh... I wanted to." You breathe in, filling your lungs with more of an answer. By the next breath, it comes out in one: "When you kissed me...in the closet...I didn't really know what to do - at that moment, anyway. I, I wanted to kiss you too but, I don't know. Kinda had me off-guard there." Jade blushes - just barely - at the memory of it, when she pulled you close, lips briefly connecting before she dove deeper. "But, I wanted to talk to you after and you kept...avoiding me." You watch her gaze shift, an inkling of guilt washing over her gaze. "So," you continued, "I figured the party was a good bet."

A simple answer indeed.

And she digests it, slowly, allowing you to observe the same concentrated brow she wore when playing foosball. You begin to think of all the things she could be contemplating at the moment, beginning at what you'd just said, just admitted. Maybe she would return those same feelings - whatever the bastards were. Maybe she'd just ask for a quick morning-fuck but without the feelings. Or _maybe_ she hated the sex last night, and was about to demolish the possible things - you have no clue - that could come from this.

Instead of any of those options, she just kisses you, briefly on the lips; it reminds you of the very first one. You wouldn't have believed the hesitation in it if it weren't for the first. You return it with more intensity, intensity - which - didn't par with those of the night prior. Your head was still throbbing, after all.

Jade then nestles into your chest, sighing softly. "Hold me."

You oblige, enjoying the feel of her skin against yours far too much than you originally thought. You'd assumed that she was more tough. You're glad you're wrong though, as you hold her, dipping into a far better sleep.

* * *

 _Yes, I know... Stop writing new shit if you already have a mountain goin'. Like all the one-shots I write, I'm just trying to pull myself back into writing so I can get my head in the game - this time, for the summer. Since I'll have a shit load of time until junior year in August, I'll get a bunch done, I promise. ;) Anyway, figured this would be interesting to do, and a fun one; tell me how I did, I'd like to do this format later..._

 _Anyway, hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_

 _PS- Has anyone seen a pattern with these? No? Okay... I swear it ain't intentional._


	6. V: Waking Nightmares

June 9th, 2018

 _ _Hope you enjoyed!__

 _ _:)__

* * *

 ** **-V-****

 _ _Waking Nightmares__

 _ _"'That's not the point. You died - that's the scary part...'"__

 _ _(Rated T)__

* * *

 ** _ **No One's Perspective**_** ** _ _ **-**__**

Sweat beaded from her temple, trailing down her cheek and neck. Being backed into a corner generally was one of the worst things that could happen to somebody's ego - and for one's survival, though Tori knew high-school-ers rarely thought that way. And, this wasn't a normal circumstance: The ground shook and creaked below her feet, all while her friends cowered around her, the red glowing eyes of a large, black beast glaring down at them.

Cat had screeched, holding her purple giraffe whose body now more resembled a lanky horse, its head still caught in the monster's mouth.

Beck remained stock-still, lips pursed to retain his own scream; he remained adamant that the monster would attack at any noise.

Andre began rambling, wide-eyed like his grandmother.

Robbie pissed himself while holding Rex - whose plastic face remained slacked, mouth open - in his arms.

Jade was the only one watching the monster carefully, her scissors clutched in her fists whilst her other grip was tight around Tori's wrist.

And Tori, while the monster grinned down at her, felt herself melt to the floor.

The monster snarled menacingly, snapping with its long fangs, __"If you don't crumble with the school, you'll crunch in my mouth!"__ Everybody didn't want to take the chance. In pairs - Andre with Beck, Cat with Robbie and Tori siding with Jade - they darted everywhere the could manage. The first pair hurled themselves over the stair railing; Cat and Robbie bolted between the monster's legs, after the awkward boy ran into the lockers; the last two sprinted down the hall after Jade threw the scissors at the monster's face. It shrilled loudly, backing away on its purple hooves. __"You'll pay for that you rotten squirrel!"__

Jade and Tori were unfazed, hurtling over the lockers as they tumbled to the ground. Tori thought of herself competing valiantly in the Olympics. "Jade!" she wheezed as they neared the back stairs, which were used far less than the ones in the main hall. "We need to get rid of that thing! I have a paper to write for Mr. Wentworths!"

"Yeah," Jade agreed in a gruff voice, "and I need to polish my scissor collection. I can't do it with that thing chasing us."

The ground trembled once again, the lights flickering above them. "Let's go upstairs! Maybe we can escape the monster and earthquake there!" Jade nodded in agreement before pushing Tori along, their steps determined to reach the safe-haven that was only a few more feet away.

The stairs collapsed into a ramp, sending both the girls groaning on their hinds. "Jade!" Tori shrieked, clutching the other's bicep tightly. "We're slipping!"

"Of course, you dumb-ass!" was the only thing hollered back as they rocketed down the stairs, the floor below opening. The girls tumbled through the trap door, the mouth then closing moments later. The room was dark aside the eerie green glow. Jade took out a long flashlight from her back pocket, flicking it on to allow a bright, pink beam of light into the shadows. "We're underneath the school."

"Of course, you dumb-ass!" Tori parroted. Jade gave a stern glare over her shoulder, rolling her eyes once she earned a shrug.

" _ _Anyway__ , we're underneath the school. Do you hear that?" Tori paused listening to the thundering, constant stream of __boom!__ ringing in her ears. She nodded as Jade flashed her light towards the edge of the room. There was a door, a long, wooden one with foggy glass. Tori squinted before moving forward, noticing printed words on the glass; the door read:

 ** **666 B****

 ** **C. L. Fang  
Terrorizing Agency****

 _ ** _ **Call (213) 666-8014 for Services**_**_

"That must be the monster's office!" Tori exclaimed.

Jade grinned. "We can see its plans. It's still upstairs, isn't it?" Tori nodded before her steps bounded towards the door. She wrenched it open, covering her ears a second later. The aggravating sound came from this room; based on the shadows, there were machines pounding against the ceilings with frightening force. Jade flashed her pink light towards them. "They're stone fists. The monster must be causing all of the earthquakes in Los Angeles!" Tori squirmed as she watched the machines - stone fists - smashing against the ceiling with brutal energy, the ground shaking above them. Dirt dribbled on Tori's shoulder before she dusted it off - which occurred every other step.

Before she could open her mouth to say something, the room began to grow in a red haze, a copper mist plaguing the air. The girls immediately twisted towards the doorway, the monster stomping towards them with a wide smile. Tori whimpered once she recognized all of her other friends' dismembered arms within the cracks of its teeth. " _ _NO!__ " she screamed. Jade held her hand in comfort.

 _ _"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"__ it roared.

"We're sorry! We slipped and found your door and went in!" Tori blubbered as she backed away, Jade at her side.

The monster blinked towards Jade, smoke beginning to dwindle from its mouth; the arms began to blacken, burning ashes sizzling at its feet. __"I said you would regret this, you rotten squirrel,"__ it scowled, pointing at it's eye-patch with a printed, white skull.

Jade's eyes widened before she looked at Tori tearfully. She opened her mouth before abruptly disappearing. " _ _NO! JADE, NO!__ " Tori screamed - louder, this time. Jade fell through the floor, a fiery abyss at the bottom. A sink-hole - to __Hell!__

 _ _"Now...what to do with you. You know, the reason why I'm here is because of you..."__

Tori - her eyes still straining on the glowing, circular pit - grimaced. "W-what do you mean?"

 _ _"I__ mean _ _, somebody called and I have to destroy your future! Might as well start with your school and friends."__ The monster grinned before stepping forward, backing tori into another corner. It snatched her arms before throwing her against a stone fist. __"Now I shall crush you and make you my soupy-dinner!"__ He tossed her underneath the machine as it raised, her doe eyes wide with terror.

"N-no, __please__! I beg- __NOOO!__ " she bellowed as grey rocketed towards her head.

 ** **. . .  
****

She jerked from her pillow, sitting upright with a cold sweat. Her eyes darted around the room. Instead of the hot, humid room that the monster had as an office, a chill prickled her bare skin. Tori raised the sheets to her shoulders, abruptly aware of her immodest state. __Good__ , she thought _ _, it was just a nightmare.__ She gave a meek smile, recognizing the room as Jade's, who never had the AC higher than seventy. Tori turned towards the blue, illuminated light beside her; the alarm read __2:44__.

Tori turned towards the pillows, jerking slightly. She could feel Jade's scowl, even in the dark room. "What's wrong?" she scowled, obviously still irritated from her interrupted sleep.

"I just had a nightmare."

She could even feel Jade arching her pierced brow. Tori shifted under the covers, her naked shoulders and chest begging for warmth. "Just a nightmare? Tori, you were screaming like a fucking goat."

Tan cheeks warmed with a blush. "It was scary..." Jade turned to her side, sheets draping underneath her arms.

"Try me."

Tori sighed, and began retelling her terrifying dream. "So, school had a lockdown because of an earthquake-"

"So you were screaming my name? Tori, that is inappropriate."

"- _ _and__ all of the teachers were disappearing when they left the classrooms," Tori pressed on, ignoring the comment. "And so we all looked around and there was this great, big mole-monster! And it had eaten the teachers and using their legs as toothpicks." She paused, playing with a loose string from the pillow cover. "So we all split up and you and I went upstairs to escape the monster and earthquake-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You went __upstairs__ to escape an __earthquake__?"

Tori scowled. "I'm not done! It's a nightmare and you agreed, so..." Jade scoffed as she continued. "Anyway, so we were going upstairs and it became this slide, and we slid underneath the school. It was like this den, and so you pulled out your flashlight that you had when you were in girl-scouts-"

"I thought I told you never to talk about that thing again," she snapped.

"It was in my dream, okay? I can't control what I think!" Tori whined. Jade rolled her eyes, though burrowed into her pillow, waiting for the rest of the tale. "So, yeah, you pulled out your pink flashlight, and we looked around the room. We ended up finding this door that was the monster's...I think his name was C. F. Fang, or something like that. Anyway, it was for the 'Terrorizing Agency', and we opened the door and it was his office." Jade snorted, a tight smirk playing her lips. Tori was glad that she didn't say anything other than that. "And then we found out that the earthquakes were happening because of it, and these stone-fist machines were breaking the ground. Then the monster came and everybody's arms were in its teeth... Oh, and before you threw scissors at it-"

"Yeah, fuck mole-monsters."

Tori frowned. "So it was wearing the pirate eye-patch-"

Jade growled in the dark bedroom, "Why?"

"W-well, I don't know! It was a nightmare!"

"Uh huh... Still waiting for the scary part of this 'nightmare'."

The half-Latina found herself stumbling over her words. "W- I- It... It was scary!" As Jade's tongue clicked at the roof of her mouth, Tori only groaned. "Well, erm, okay, so then he had you fall through this sink-hole to Hell... And then he squashed me with a stone fist..." Her words trailed off as her heart slowed. Once the nightmare had left her tongue, she did feel sheepishly stupid. Jade waited, in the dark, for more before cracking a smile.

"That's it? That's the scary dream?" Small, snarky giggles and chortles erupted from her, leaving Tori feeling a tingle of embarrassment. She shifted uncomfortably under the blankets, her lips pursed. Once she realized that the chuckles wouldn't be dying down - if anything, gaining volume - she twisted around to her other side. "Tori," Jade wheezed through a laugh, "come on, it's funny."

"No, it wasn't," she retorted stubbornly. "It was really __terrifying__ actually."

There was another snicker before Jade murmured, "Oh come on...it's not that bad." Tori still heard the wide smile. She remained with her back towards Jade. "Baby...don't be like that," Jade then purred after a few moments. Tori felt her wall weaken: Jade knew honeyed names would give her an advantage. But she remained resilient, even with the soothing nails grazing across her shoulders. "Tori?" she whispered quietly. "You can't argue with that. It was funny, alright?"

"No it wasn't..." Tori mumbled into her pillow. "You died right next to me."

Hands curled at her waist, rubbing against her smooth skin. "Really? Tori, I died because of a sink-hole that some pirate mole-monster made for me to go to Hell. If anything, that's probably the least fun way to go."

 _ _Of course she would say that...__ Tori's thoughts hummed. She felt her breath hitch once Jade pressed her body against hers, lips pecking her shoulder.

"Tori... Come on, the dream was stupid and you know it." There was another peck, right at the crook of her neck. "Babe, it's just a stupid nightmare."

"That's not the point. You died - that's the scary part."

Jade remained quiet beside her, arms still around her - warm and snug - with fingers dancing along tan skin. "I'm not going to leave anytime soon, Tori, you do know that, right?"

"Well, I- yeah, I know that."

"So what? I'm still here. You even had to tell me that I died - from a mole-monster that makes earthquakes." Tori shifted, her irritation slowly slipping away. Her intoxicating touch was beginning to be too much.

She sighed, hesitantly mumbling, "Yeah...I guess."

Tori twisted over, finding Jade with a soft smirk, an eyebrow raised. She cupped her cheek before leaning forward, pressing pink lips against her own. She felt her grin against her mouth. Once they broke away, Jade grumbled, "See? Not leaving you."

"I know that."

Jade gave a short laugh, pulling the sheets back to their shoulders. "And if you tell me another dream about me dying again from that stupid monster, I'm shoving my pink flashlight up your ass."

Tori released a relaxed snicker. "I know."

 ** **. . .  
****

Her foot tapped anxiously against the white tile, her eyes examining the white room in the white light. Everything was too clean - even the trashcan. Jade always hated doctor offices; not that she had anything against doctors, no. If fact, she actually respected them. But that didn't stop her from never wanting to go into an office, just because it was so __unnatural__. She growled, checking her phone. Thirty minutes had already passed and she __still__ didn't have a doctor check up on her.

Emitting a long groan, Jade sunk into the patient's bench - or whatever it was called - the paper rustling against her shirt.

The door swung open seconds later, a man in a long white cloak entering the room. __Dr. Butternut__ was printed across his nametag. "Miss West, I have your results."

"Okay," she muttered slowly, sitting back up. "What?"

He took a deep breath, and examined the paper once again. "You have Coffeelongitis."

"Wh...what?" Jade asked.

Dr. Butternut sighed, settling into a chair in the corner of the room. "We examined your results with every kind we could think of...every bean from each continent and, well, I'm sorry Miss West."

Jade rolled her eyes before pressing, "Well what is it?"

The doctor took in a long breath before explaining, "You're allergic to every coffee bean imaginable."

She paused, her eyes widening. "What? That- that can't be true, no! It must've been something else in the coffee, it __has__ to."

He shook his head slowly, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. "You drink the coffee black with two sugars. There's nothing other than that in it; Miss West, you can never have a cup of coffee again. If you do, you may run the risk of human combustion." She shook her head, feeling bile begin to pool in her mouth.

"No... __No__ , impossible! No! You're __lying__!"

The white room began to spin.

And the floor began to topple over, sending Jade down a spiraling fall. Her flesh began to blister as she felt coffee run against it. Jade was drowning, burning, __melting__.

 ** **. . .  
****

When Tori began sipping her water, Jade jerked violently from under the small blanket, grunting irritably. Tori found herself covered in water once she slopped it all over herself. "Bad dream?" she asked once Jade began observing her bedroom, growling tiredly.

"It was just a stupid one," came an answer as Tori's laptop was examined; what water was on the screen was wiped away.

"What was it about?"

Jade glanced over towards Tori, doe eyes giving undivided attention from behind glasses. "You better not laugh..."

"I won't," Tori promised.

She felt a small pang, knowing the vow to be true. If only Jade were the same. Nevertheless, she sighed. "I had a doctor's appointment and I was allergic to all the coffee in the world." Tori felt a quirk of a smile nearly show itself, though she restrained herself.

"That's sad."

Jade grumbled, "I don't need your sympathy." Even so, she rested her head against Tori's side, watching as a history mid-term paper was typed. Her eyes slowly closed once a soothing hand rubbed her arm, ruffling the long-sleeved shirt.

"Are we going to have these talks every single time one of us sleeps over?"

"Hmm?" Jade hummed, her eyes closed. "Maybe..." she muttered sleepily. "Now quiet, I need to rest for the tests tomorrow." Tori chuckled, her hand continuously stroking her side. After a few moments, Jade asked, "So when are you sleeping?"

"After this paragraph."

Pale eyes blinked open, the conclusion a sentence in. She shut them, the illuminated light being too bright. "You better protect me from evil doctors when you're done." Jade grinned once lips pressed against her temple moments later.

"Yeah, and you better protect me from monsters."

* * *

 _ _Yes, I know, should've updated somethin' else since...whatever. I think I enjoyed writing this more than I should've. That, and I figured I could give another one-shot an announcement. And if it makes you feel any better, I gave myself the challenge to do this within an hour or two. So, not much time spent. ;) Also, I drabbled with different page-breaks - how exciting.__

 _ _Hope you enjoyed!__

 _ _:)__


	7. VII: Hot Tamales

June 12th, 2018

 _ _Hope you enjoy!__

 _ _;)__

* * *

 ** **-VI-****

 _ _Hot Tamales__

 _ _"'I'm hungry.' And before Tori could even argue back, Jade added, 'They didn't hit the spot I needed.'"__

 _ _(Rated M)__

* * *

 _ ** _ **No One's Perspective**_**_ _ ** _ **-**_**_

"I don't __care__ if Trina's being an ass, or if you already have the part," her voice thundered down the hall, "I went first in tryouts and I got understudy again!"

Tori rolled her eyes as she halted at the door, hand against the handle. "So? I got the part Jade, big __deal__! I obviously did better than you!" She was met with an aggressive glare, Jade halting right before her. She felt as if she'd shrink if the door didn't open soon enough - which was irrational since her hand was in control of that.

" _ _Oh__."

Jade scowled as Tori pushed through the door. Few people paid attention to the dispute as they strolled in, the others too busy hauling large props (and other people). "I already told you, Trina asked Sikowitz to switch our parts so that we look more similar."

"And he __agreed?__ Beck and Andre played fucking twins and nobody said anything!" Jade snarled. Tori only shrugged. "Hey, __hey!__ I did better than you, and you know it-"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! So why don't you go and switch them back?" Tori groaned, grumbling under her breath. "What was that?"

Before there was an answer, a holler came from the catwalk. "Hey! You two," Sinjin - with his uncomfortable gruel in his voice - called down, "can you help with the lighting for this?" The two girls frowned at one another before setting off to help. They rested their bags on a seat - Jade toppling over Tori's to make room for her own - before climbing a long ladder.

"You know, you could've just put yours to the seat next to mine," Tori growled, feeling Jade's glare searing at her shoulders.

There was a scoff. "'You know,'" Jade began to mock, "'you could've just put yours to the seat next to-' __Bull__. You know, you could've just talked to Sikowitz about how fucking stupid the role placements were."

"Oh my god, are you still going on about that?"

"Uh -" the thespian gave a harsh laugh "- __yeah__. Don't act like you wouldn't."

Tori folded her arms once she reached the top, Jade grumbling as she made her way up. "Actually, no," she protested, backing away once the other girl stomped onto the catwalk, "I would be supportive like a good friend."

Jade arched her brow. "Look at that, I've got a perfect little __princess__ here."

The half-Latina started down the walk, shaking her head. "What would you rather me be?" She glanced over her shoulder, watching a twisted smirk form.

"My perfect little bitch."

" _ _Jade__." Tori exhaled sharply, swerving around boxes of equipment. "Now I definitely don't want to talk to Sikowitz."

"Like you were even considering it." Jade received a sharp stare as a retort. "Just get him to put it back!"

Tori answered stubbornly, "No."

"How about, yes?"

"No!"

Both girls halted once Sinjin handed Jade a large box of lightbulbs. "Take these down," he grumbled, sealing the top with tape, "all of these ones are worthless." As Sinjin began filling another box, the thespian looked over towards Tori.

She then ordered, "You hold it."

"Why?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Just __hold__ it!" The box was jerked into Tori's arms forcefully, the half-Latina giving a quick grunt. Abruptly she slipped, her body rammed against the rail before she flung herself - dropping the dead lightbulbs - to Jade. She squeaked as the thespian hissed, tripping over a loose wire. The two crashed to the floor of the catwalk, violently shaking it. The box was nowhere to be seen, though the turmoil underneath them rang loudly in their ears. Sinjin, however, watched as the box smacked against a prop wall, which fell into a long tower in turn. The tower smashed into rows of benches and chairs as several students fled to the side of the room.

The Black Box Theatre was deathly silent, everybody grimacing as a coin echoed around the room.

"WHO DID THAT?!"

All fingers from the floor pointed to the catwalk, and all fingers from the catwalk pointed towards the two culprits. Tori sneered, whacking Jade's accusatory finger away. "You were the one who threw the box at me!"

"Oh, you would __know__ if I did. And you were the one who dropped it, and then grabbed onto me!"

As they continued to go back and forth, Sikowitz sighed weakly. "Hey!" he yelled. There was no use. Taking the straw out of his coconut, he pressed his lips against it, murmuring, "I'm sorry."

Both girls screamed once the coconut exploded at the edge of the walk, covering them in white. "Sikowitz!" the two growled together.

"Do you two want to be in the play?" The girls glared at once another before nodding. "Meredith!" A girl quietly raised her hand from the corner, still wheezing from beside the tower. "You're playing Jane!" The teacher turned back towards the catwalk. "And you two are getting detention during the show! Saturday - eight hours!"

Jade snarled with Tori in unison, "Fucking Meredith."

 ** **. . .****

She stumbled over the curb once the car door was slammed. Trina chortled, passing a very disgruntled Tori. She stuffed her hands in her jacket's pockets, shuffling behind her sister. "Did you even take a shower this morning?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "I __tried__ to, remember? But then you took too long shaving and I fell back asleep." Her sister only shrugged. Once through the double doors, she sighed weakly. "See you later," Tori mumbled.

"Yeah." Heels clicked as Trina strode away, leaving Tori to slump onto the stairs, swiping through her phone. After several minutes, the sound of boots brought her head up. Tori only grumbled as Jade sat beside her - irritated. Even with a loose flannel, she looked better put together than the half-Latina. Not minutes thereafter, Mr. Dickers - an unhappy man with a permanent scowl across his hawk-like face - stomped towards them.

"Come on, you two got detention, so here we go!" The girls looked at one another, groaning before following the vice principal. Once shut in the library, the man sneered at the door, jiggling with the lock. He shook his head before turning towards the two. "Phones," he growled. Begrudgingly, the two dropped their phones into his palm before the devices were thrown into a cardboard box beside the door. "You two better not try __anything__ under my watch! I will make this time seem like a second- er, __year__ , you hear me?"

Jade arched a brow, glancing at the reassuring look beside her. "Oh, we hear you all right."

"I just said __don't__ try anything!" he spat. "I'll be back every few hours to make sure you don't try." There was the opening of the door - which took longer than it should with the broken handle - before a hard slam.

Jade rolled her eyes before sinking into a chair, dulling glaring around the room. "What the hell are we going to do for eight hours?"

Tori only shrugged. "We could read...or talk."

There was a snort before a icy, "Like I'd want to talk to __you__ after you got us thrown in here."

"Me?" Tori folded her arms. "No, you threw the box at me and it fell."

"You dropped the box and threw __me!__ " Jade retorted. Tori scoffed, sitting down at another table. Jade frowned, leaning across her table. "What was that?" she spat at the distant mumble.

"You ruined my textbook!" the half-Latina growled. Jade dove her head back, releasing a tired groan.

"Look, __you__ offered me to use it, so I did. And I told you straight up, didn't I?"

Tori shook her head. "Doesn't matter, you ruined my textbook. Drew on it and everything!"

"Okay, I did not __draw__ on it," she seethed, "I told you, that was already there. I ripped a couple of pages."

"Cut, you mean."

" _ _Whatever__."

They sat in a silence for several minutes, Tori glaring at her table, feeling the cold stare at the back of her neck. Her eyes wandered around the room, pausing at the various bookshelves, the phone box and the door. Maybe she could throw a book of sense at Jade, which may work if she was able to aim properly. Tori looked over her shoulder, her frown creasing at Jade's pale eyes watching her closely. Never mind, not a good idea. Then she could call the police - or anybody - to get her out. But, once again, she'd be in detention at another time. She glanced over her shoulder once again, this time her eyes soft and curious; Jade arched a brow, tilting her head to the side as Tori contemplated being alone for eight hours. Walking out of the door was not an option either, since it would leave her lonely just like grabbing the phone.

"You going to stare at me like a model this entire time?" Jade grumbled.

Tori rolled her eyes, turning back to her table. "I'm __bored__ ," she admitted, minutes later.

"Well, we would be doing something else if __you__ didn't fuck up today," Jade growled.

"We both did, okay? So we might as well live with it," Tori said firmly. The thespian only sighed.

"Fine, whatever." Tori nodded in appreciation. "But we're not talking the whole time."

 ** **. . .****

Tori sat there - in the library with Jade lounging on the couch - watching the ceiling with a long sigh. Jade rolled her eyes. "What the hell is your problem now?"

A glare was sent across the lounging area. "I'm hungry. Hold on, I'll get Trina." Jade furrowed her brows, though followed her down the stairs. Tori worked her way quietly around the door, her hand snaking into the phone box. She glanced over her shoulder, finding Jade settling herself on a table. There was a few minutes of silence with Tori switching on her phone, then swiping through the screens. "Watch for Dickers," she grumbled, the other nodding quietly. With Jade leaning against the door, Tori greeted with, "I'm hungry."

 _ _"So what?"__

Tori rolled her eyes. "Trina, could you get us stuff? Like...now?"

There was a moment of thought before an elongated groan. __"Fine. How long are you with her for anyway?"__

"Eight hours."

 _ _"Damn. I can't even do five minutes,"__ Trina said.

Jade exhaled before snapping, "I'm right-fucking-here!"

 _ _"Oh...twenty minutes, I meant twenty minutes."__

Tori rubbed her forehead. "Look, Trina, would you just run and get some tamales or something?"

 _ _"From the Truck Shop?"__

"Yeah? I don't know. I'm feeling tamales." Jade removed her glare from the door, giving Tori a pointed look. "Oh, and, uh, give Jade some too."

 _ _"Fine. Give me ten minutes. It'll be in your locker."__

Tori shook her head before saying, "You're in the play, remember? Just bring them to the library and say you had to go to the bathroom." Trina mumbled before quickly hanging up, leaving Tori to remain befuddled for a moment or two. With her phone off, she asked, "What did she say?"

Jade only smirked at her. "Probably something I'd approve of."

 ** **. . .****

Wrappers and paper bags littered the table, Jade and Tori munching contently on their small meals. They were so content to sit at the same table - silently, of course. The hot tamales were wolfed down, Tori not having eaten a proper breakfast and Jade... Correction, Tori wolfed down her tamales while Jade ate hers with a judging eye. And at a loud, irritating crunch, Jade scoffed before dropping her tamale.

"Could you be even __louder__?" Tori paused, glaring to her side. "What? I feel like I'm right next to a fucking dog with a mouth disorder."

The half-Latina rolled her eyes. "I'm hungry!" she whined. Jade sighed and pushed her meal to the side. Tori gazed at the dish.

"You eat it. I'm not going to."

Tori pursed her lips before muttering a quiet, "Thanks." Both remained in a silence as Tori finished her loaded meal before collapsing against her chair. There after, she shuffled through her jacket and pulled out a stray piece of gum. Because it was still completely covered in wrapping, Tori popped it into her mouth; it was still fresh. She collected the trash and threw it away, eyes casually landing on Jade every-so-often. She had been quiet for the past few hours, even with the several retorts. "What's up?"

Jade jerked from her moment of blank staring at the wall. "What?" Tori arched a brow and pulled her seat opposite of Jade's. "I'm hungry." And before Tori could even argue back, Jade added, "They didn't hit the spot I needed."

Tori chewed on her gum before asking, "And what's that...?" Pale eyes remained on her for a moment, before drawing along her body. Tori felt her cheeks warm; the strange tension was sudden, though not exactly foreign. (To put plainly and simply, this wasn't the first time, nor did Tori want it to be the last. Not that she'd admit it verbally.) Jade tilted her head tauntingly to the side, a wry smirk crossing her lips. "J-Jade, we're not..."

"Why?"

"Because..." Tori's mind became muddled as Jade leaned forward, hazing memories in a closet not that long ago coming to the forefront. "Because we're at school."

"You didn't mind that before," she hummed quietly, now out of her seat and hovering over Tori.

Tori frowned. "Well, that's because it was a few, __just__ a few...erm, kisses."

As Jade's hand roamed across her thigh, Tori internally questioned why in the world they did. "Like this?" Jade then whispered, her lips softly connecting to her own. And then she found the good, plausible reason then. The kisses were just...damn. At Tori's dopy smile, Jade shook her head. "Hmm? Do you not like them?"

 _ _No, because they don't come frequent enough__ , was what Tori would've said.

But, she didn't. She __couldn't__ , actually; not with her hands gripping the small of Jade's back and lips eagerly against Jade's. "So you do..."

"Shut up," Tori grumbled quietly, though her smile betrayed her. Her smile betrayed the only secret they had as she pressed it against Jade's cheek.

"And that's why you stole my part?" Tori rolled her eyes and groaned, shifting as Jade clambered to her lap. "You're lucky you're a good kisser... Otherwise I would've thrown you off the catwalk."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh? You think not?" Tori sighed, and Jade snickered.

They closed the gap between them slowly before Tori whispered, "So why __now__?"

"Why not? I'm hungry and they didn't hit the spot," Jade answered. She heatedly pressed against Tori to prove her point.

As she pulled away, Tori felt herself lean in, not wanting to break the contact. She opened her eyes, Jade biting softly on her bottom lip. __God damn...__ "That felt good." Her voice came out deeper, more raspy than she had expected.

Jade didn't seem to mind. "Oh yeah? There's a lot more than just..." Lips connected again, not pulling away for a longer moment.

Once they did break away, Tori loosely hung her arms around the girl's neck, giving a small kiss before, "Really? I'd like to see that." Jade shifted, pulling out her phone from her back pocket. She glanced at the screen, reading __1:28__. Her sultry eyes grew to be a murkier green as she smirked. "What?" Tori felt she should've felt threatened, or at least a bit uncomfortable; after all, she's seen that same twisted smile before.

But not with that gaze.

Or the second lip-bite.

 _ _Damn.__

"I could..." Tori swallowed before Jade leaned in, her warm breath washing against her neck. "I could show you...if you'd like," she whispered in her ear.

"Right now?" There was a sigh, though she nodded as an answer, lips to Tori's neck. "But, what if Mr. Dickers catches us?" she asked, her hands to Jade's stomach. As she leaned away, Tori continued: "What if-"

"We get caught?" Jade murmured. "Well," she drawled, her hands playing with the hood-laces of the purple jacket, "then we'd just have to have another detention..." Her hips began to roll, the motion against Tori's lap smooth, slow and rhythmic. Tori gasped once she heard her zipper thrum, her skin underneath her jacket abruptly spiked with the cold air. "You wouldn't want that now...would you?" She didn't answer the question - not with teeth nibbling underneath her ear, Jade's hands scalding against the sides of her waist, ignoring the jacket as it still hugged her arms. And then she felt strange, knowing the fact that she'd only shouldered her jacket to hide the pajama tank-top. Tori then was glad that she remembered to be a little more decent and put on a bra.

However, a smirk slid against her skin, a cold hand teasing its way higher, sliding underneath a cup.

Never mind - bras were stupid.

Tori groaned, squirming slightly once her palm slowly grazed over her nipple. Jade chuckled against her collar bone, leaning into the heated lips pressing against her neck. Tori didn't know what she was doing; all she knew was that Jade was on top of her, hands wandering. That, and she was kissing her - __hard__. Her hands felt around Jade's waist, skimming over pale skin. She shivered under her touch, giving a soft hitched breath.

They both dove into a long - almost sloppy - kiss, hands then pulling each other closer; Tori held her hips to her own groin as Jade raced fingers through soft hair.

Though, their adventures soon halted, the two girls listening to the fumbling of keys in a lock. " _ _Shit__ ," Jade snapped, scrambling off of Tori as the half-Latina was left startled.

"Wha-what do we do?"

Pale eyes flashed towards Tori, a seductive eagerness still in her eyes. "You stay down here and look like you're bored, and I'll be up in the loft, reading a book."

There was grumbling from the door, Mr. Dickers obviously having a difficult time. "And..." Dark eyes watched the door, the handle jiggling. "And when he leaves?"

"Stay and make sure he doesn't come back in a minute," Jade answered quickly, already stepping away. Her mouth twitched to another smirk, eyes glinting mischievously, flicking down her body. Before Tori could ask, she had disappeared behind books, stepping up the stairs. She glanced down her pants, squeaking quietly before zipping them back up. Tori didn't even realize Jade had gotten __that__ handsy.

The door opened with a __bang__ , the man looking disgruntled. "Stupid lock. I told the janitors to fix it... Anyway, want a little potty break?" he growled.

Tori arched a brow. "Potty...break?"

Mr. Dickers nodded. "Uh, yeah! Where's the other girl?""

"Upstairs reading a book."

The man frowned, judging her clothes. "Did you sleep in that?" She only sighed before mumbling weakly. "Actually, I don't care. You can piss yourselves." Tori gawked at him, especially as he locked the door, growling something about letting hobo-children in the school. For a moment she stared at the door, in disbelief.

She rolled her eyes, shifting towards the windows. Mr. Dickers was in no rush to walk away, his eyes down to his phone. Tori huffed. "Come on..." Anticipation began to gnaw at her gut, a giddy sensation that was starting to mix with the warmth. It was only when his shadow left around the corner when she released her breath. The half-Latina turned around, looking up towards the loft. She stepped across the library, looking around hesitantly; now she was worried the vice principal would pop out of a vent.

Once up onto the loft, Tori found Jade on the couch, indeed immersed in a book. And when an idea came to mind, she grinned. Tori slowly stalked towards her as pages were flipped. Jade nearly growled in protest as the book slid from her grasp, only to find Tori settled on her hips. " _ _How to Dance: For Dummies__?"

Jade shrugged. "It was on the table and it looked interesting." The book was set back onto the table, Tori hovering over her.

She grinned down, grumbling, "I hope not __too__ interesting." Jade shook her head before soft lips crushed against her own. A breathy chuckle brushed against her mouth, Tori beginning to grind her hips into her waist. The half-Latina slipped in tongue - albeit hesitantly - only to groan in satisfaction. She felt Jade whimper below her, through her mouth, as her thigh slipped in between legs.

The girls moved with one another, not able to hear the play start - and a distant cheer roar - a building away. They found themselves too immersed with the enticing heat flaring throughout their skin, boiling at their groins.

Tori hitched Jade's shirt, her hand feeling smooth skin from the naval to the rim of her bra. Fingers dug into her back, underneath her shirts. They played with Tori's bra strap, an impish smile growing. In retort, Tori dove her hand to the rim of black pants, turning the smirk into a gasp. As her hands teased with the button, Jade hissed, " _ _Tori__."

Dark eyes flicked to the thespian's, Tori murmuring, "Are you sure?" Jade's nod was erratic and eager. While she had felt some anxiety before, the nerves that cradled Tori's chest then was colossal. Even so, she felt a twinge of excitement brewing in her gut, determination having hasty fingers undo Jade's pants. As her hand snaked into black jeans, there was a shuddered breath against her ear, legs opening. __She's just another girl...she has the same thing...it's just like you with you except...__

There was a deep groan as she felt warm slickness. It had caught them both off-guard. Nibbling her bottom lip, Tori felt her fingers glide against Jade, earning quiet breaths of encouragement. She continued her pace, teeth grazing against her tan skin in response. Tori gasped once Jade bit down - though light - once her fingers slipped inside. It wasn't intentional, though she didn't seem to protest; in fact, hips rolled with her fingers as they began to pump with a fluid motion. A sort of boldness took hold of Tori, her mind too fogged with arousal to worry over the fact that they were still in the library and not just some couch. She began to move at a faster, more intense pace, Jade diving her head back to the couch. Tori felt a cruel smirk hitch a corner of her lips, Jade gripping her waist tightly.

It felt as if time had gone by too quickly; Tori gasped once her fingers were drowned in heat. She found herself wanting to hear Jade moan her name again, watch her chest heave a shuddering breath and feel hips thrust into her own.

There was a few moments of quiet bliss, the two girls with their lips moving together gently.

And then Jade decided to shove Tori on her back - which startled the half-Latina - with hands snaking underneath the one shirt Tori wore to bed. (Of course, that wouldn't be something Tori would like to admit.) Jade sat upright, eyes glinting playfully as Tori remained down, watching curiously. She played with the buttons of her flannel, hips moving rhythmically against the half-Latina's pelvis. She swallowed once Jade leaned over, her shirt sagging to her elbows, exposing a clean, black tank-top underneath. Tori felt a firm pressure in between her legs, erotic eyes hypnotizing her.

"You know..." Jade groaned against her collarbone, "you'd look a lot better without this pajama shirt."

"Would everybody shut the hell up about my __shirt?__ " Tori hissed, grunting as she closed her eyes; she felt her heart twist as a hand pressed against the edge of her thigh. Jade only snickered against her skin. Tori felt her jacket slip to the floor, her white shirt hitched to her bra. Hot lips pressed against her stomach, earning a soft whine. She heard the sly sound of a zipper, fingers creeping around the rim of her pants. A blush raged across her cheeks once she opened her eyes, just to catch a glimpse between her legs.

Lips pressed themselves against her thigh, the jeans pulled to her knee. And while she shifted, the pants pulled further down, her clutch on bronze skin didn't falter - nor did her intoxicating gaze from spellbound, dark eyes.

"Are you ready?" she asked, quietly, still mindful of the fact that they lay in the middle of a library. Tori nodded with a rush, not able to formulate any words. As she felt fingers play with the edges of her underwear, Tori couldn't find herself singing in a green dress. Not even the crowd's applause would be able to pull her from the sudden wave of pleasure once Jade dove between her legs.

In fact, she let out a weak moan, leaning back has her hand tangled itself with raven hair.

 ** **. . .****

The curtains were shuffled to a close, leaving the audience to leisurely stroll about, waiting for the next half of the performance. Sikowitz rummaged through a few papers, seating himself on a chair. Meredith - with a cheery grin in a long, emerald gown - walked towards him. "The play's doing well so far," she said.

"Sure is. And you're doing excellent," he complimented. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I was just wondering if there'll be more plays this semester."

"Of course, one or two more, I think," Sikowitz answered. Meredith nodded, momentarily pondering to herself. "Is there anything else?"

"No, no," she mumbled. "I'm just wondering how Jade and Tori are managing not being a part of the play."

"Oh they're fine. Probably just screaming at each other, throwing books or whatever," Sikowitz waved off. "I can never understand why they fight so much. They have good chemistry." Meredith nodded in agreement.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll become friends and we'll do a good play together," she muttered softly.

"Always so happy, Meredith," Sikowitz chuckled, checking his watch.

* * *

 _ _(Yes, I'm alive. Thanks for asking.) Okay, I'm gonna use this as an announcement... Am I kinda flaking out on fanfiction at the moment? Sadly...yes, but I'll be back soon. I promise. ;) I have chapters planned for__ The Doggie Project _ _, and everything else too. Here's the thing: I'm writing a book. A big book. A tad bit over 100,000 words (fantasy-type-deal). I've been working on it since November of last year, and it's really calling my name now. As soon as I'm done with the rough draft (which, to be honest, I'm on a roll now), then I'll get back to these stories. If I take a break on that, I'll come back to this.__

 _ _Now, for those curious of the story, I won't be answering any questions (now) since it's still pretty early in the game. Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know, since this site has been a huge help for my writing.__

 _ _Hope you enjoyed!__

 _ _:)__


	8. VII: Coffee

_Sept. 8th, 2018_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 **-VII-**

 _Coffee_

 _"You could... You nearly... No. You did..."_

 _(Rated M)_

* * *

Everything's busy, and it irritates you. There isn't room for you to think like there always is. Not by the chalkboard with the perfectly drawn menu—which never impressed you anyway. Not by the stools set up at the front, which has a row of business-looking men with wide newspapers. The tables are crowded with talkative people, too, and the couch that sits in the middle is flooded with mothers and their rowdy kids.

All at seven-thirty when the sun has already disappeared under the horizon.

You look down at the slip of paper in your tense hands. Frowning, you move your thumb; within the hour of clamping so hard on it, you've managed to smudge the thick, bold print.

 ** _Stargazer II: Reckoning Force_** **—6:10pm.**

Because it was worthless, you decide to let it go. It flutters into a small trashcan which was immediately filled with another three cups of garbage. _As if none of it mattered_ , you think bitterly. The lengthy line (because there's that too) shortens, and you follow because damn it, you want to put yourself through something. To think, at least. But, as you know, you can't because of the packed, small space around you. Your head's being played with until it melts into a mass of sludge as you step forward once, and then twice, and then five times, eight, eleven...

"Good evening, what could I get for you today?"

You blink at the cheery employee, who had her hair tied up in a tight ponytail, almost as tight as her smile. There's bags under her eyes, and her make-up is not as sharp as it had been when originally applied. And because you completely understand her, you give yourself the same, fake smile. "Black coffee, two—" You pause, reconsidering. "Black coffee, three sugars." You need something that'll slap you. So three sugars, not two.

"Okay," the barista nods as she mumbles, "that's three dollars and ninety-five. Name?"

"Jade and here," you grumble, almost throwing her five dollars. "Keep the change." The barista looked almost relieved at not having to count bills and coins.

"Have a good day."

You purse your lips. "Sure."

You wait off to the side, with others. They watch their watches or phones, and you decide you should too. Once opening to the home screen, your eyes trail to the fourteen missed messages and calls collectively. Instead of checking the time, you turn off your phone entirely, and stuff it into your pocket. There wasn't any need. You didn't need to look at any of them. Not now.

"Derek!"

The man beside you moves to the counter, grabbing his own drink and sandwich. Wasn't he before you? You think so.

"Jade!" Yes, he was. You move to the counter and grab the one item you bought without so much a smile. And then you walk straight out the café, and into the brisk night air. It's cold against your cheeks, but the coffee helps with that. It also helps to sit you down, your mind free to think through _everything_.

Where did this shit show start? You swallow two gulps at a time, groaning into your cup. It burns your throat, though you don't mind. You deserve it, right?

You do...don't you?

 **. . .**

The door opened, and there they were. Tori and Beck, her hands vigorously rubbing _whatever_ off his chest. "Dude, why you rubbing on my boyfriend?" It was the first thing to fly out of your mouth, your annoyance at its maximum.

Beck whipped around as did Tori, each watching you with their dark, deep eyes. Beck's were as puppy-like as ever, but Tori's... If you knew what trouble she'd bring you, you would've bolted. Now, you did know she'd bring trouble, but more of the _I'll-keep-him-and-she'll-try-to-steal-him-from-me_ trouble.

You were wrong.

Oh, you were so wrong.

 **. . .**

Your drink is certainly lighter in your hands, eyes travelling aimlessly around you. The light pole is a shit one; it flickers in fear whenever a moth flutters near it. People pass by without another thought, almost brushing against your knees. You don't blend into the bench, do you? You're wearing all black, for Christ's sake. The bench isn't _even_ a dark brown. But then you remember that _your_ phone is off, but theirs' aren't.

You growl, sipping on your paper mug again. There's a chatty couple across the street. They have to be. They're holding hands, wearing the same damn shoes and smiles. _A nuisance_ , you think. Can't they see you across street, needing silence on a bench?

Of course they didn't. Why? Because they were happy with _their_ lives, that's why.

You grumble bitterly again. You had that, but now you don't. And why is that? Tori...and you. Mostly, mostly it was you, but she was a big reason. Yes. She was trouble, but not in a _steal-your-boyfriend_ kind-of-way.

Nope, it wasn't like that.

 **. . .**

You heard soft giggles as the two of you made your way across the parking lot. When you turned around, Tori was looking back towards the school. "Do you think he noticed?"

With your answer, you nodded, "Yeah. He's not stupid, he's just dumb enough to let us go." Tori chuckled in agreement. And you caught a flash of her straight, white teeth, and that sent a swarm of butterflies to your gut—or killer bees, since it's the same exasperating feeling you've had for a couple of months. You continued to walk to your car, which you saved up for since fourteen, and Tori jogged to catch up.

"Wait," she said, "I don't..."

"What?" you growled.

"I don't have a ride. Trina's supposed to pick me up in three hours, or four, and...yeah."

You worked your jaw before sighing. "Fine. I'll drop you—wait, your parents will know something's up."

Tori nodded. She chewed the inside of her cheek as an idea formed. And it was one that you already knew what she was going to ask: "So, can we hang-out or something? Go and eat?"

And wouldn't you know, the killer bees flipped your gut and your body didn't even _try_ to resist. But you did. Oh, _you_ certainly did. "How long does it take to walk to your house?"

"Uh, I don't know...thirty minutes? Maybe forty."

Perfect. "You can just walk really, really slowly and get there on time."

Tori scowled, folding her arms. "What, _no_! I can't walk! It's too hot out, and I look like a homeless person!" You looked at her clothes. They were loose, easy to take off so you can bend her over your car's hood and—

 _What. The. Actual. FUCK. Jade?_

"Alright!" you snarled, promptly spooking Tori. "Fine, _fine_ , I'll take you and we'll go somewhere. _Only_ ," you bore your teeth, trying to get the image of her submission over your car out of your head, "because I want to." Tori eased a light smile, prancing to your car's passenger side. You felt yourself sink into a lake of mud, unable to climb out or disappear completely. You stalked towards your side of the car, slid in and started the engine. As she clambered to her seat, your buckle wasn't been fastened yet. Instead, you watched her own click.

Just ignore yours, let it fly to the side as you put your hand on her lap. Turn off the engine, but leave the AC on, and straddle her. Kiss her furiously, grind the insane bloom of heat in between your legs against her hips, and let the privacy of the sun-shade on your window do its job. That's how you could've passed the time: letting your body explore and have Tori squirm underneath you.

But that's not what happened.

Instead, you'd gone to a café, ignored her with a magazine as your legs crossed in an attempt to manage the raging war. When she was back home, that's when you'd climb into your bed, and take it into your own compulsive, trembling hands.

And then you'd belittle everything good thing she gave you, just so that you wouldn't have a reason to do anything you wanted to.

Yes. That's exactly what happened.

 **. . .**

 _And it still didn't fucking work._

Her smile dances around your head as you continue to sip at your paper mug, even though it has been empty for several minutes. Standing up, you toss the drink easily into the trash can, and stuff your hands into your jacket. With your keys in one and a pocket-knife in the other, you meander into the small parking lot. Your head pounds, but there's an obvious path now. A path you didn't want to think about for a long, long time. Over the summer, into the beginning of this year.

You've been digging yourself into a paradox for a whole year now.

A whole year of her smile.

A whole year of your internal demands.

You snap back to reality, only momentarily, once your car blinks. You see the inside light fade on, and the headlights twinkle. Only, you sink back into your own world as you climb in, shutting the door behind you. It really doesn't help that this is the same car you saved up for since fourteen. It really doesn't.

 **. . .**

Your whimpers grew more quiet as her nails raked your back calmly, your mascara now staining the shoulder of her blue shirt— _Let The Good Times Roll_ your ass—instead of her late grandmother's pillow. You didn't know _how_ you managed to get close enough to hear her heartbeat, nor did you jerk when her lips gently pressed themselves at the top of your head. You knew that it was just a way to calm you, something that her mother probably did, but you still felt secure. Less lonely.

You didn't fight when your body clung onto her. She was better than any security blanket you ever had, even the one you dumped just a day ago. All because what, some stupid woman? Alyssa Vau-whatever. No...and you knew that.

It was all because of this moment, just to see if you can manage without anybody else.

Of course, you _couldn't_. All you wanted to do while you cry pitifully on her shoulder is to return her kiss—on her lips, instead.

Just a peck, though. Just a peck.

 **. . .**

You're still in your car, which is now dark and quiet. You guess, since your phone's still off, that it's been ten minutes. Of nothing, but thinking. Which is what you wanted, right? You pull the device from your back pocket and drop it into your cupholder.

You reach for the ignition, which does hold your keys, but nothing. Your brow deeply settles into a scowl as you catch your reflection in your phone. It stares back, just as hostile and disdainful.

 **. . .**

Dim, granite, wide mirrors, wood, shit (not decorated, but still there)—that was what the bathroom comprised of. And women in the other stalls, leaving the handicapped at the end open. Open for you and her. There was a swing in your gut, pouncing at the opportunity. "Come on, we can go in there," you said.

Tori whipped around. "It's one stall Jade! We can't—"

"But we can. You're wasting everybody's time and might as well do something about it," you snapped. Perhaps you were too eager. You're heart was rapidly beating and throat tight.

"But...it's one stall."

"And it's the biggest one here, and we're not waiting. How would that work anyway?" She pursed her lips at that, and you knew you'd perfectly baited her.

Only—you knew before anyhow—she had one more thing to give. "Why can't we just wait?"

You looked towards the stalls, which were still occupied. And while there was still life behind those stalls (surely they didn't die to the over-exposure of caviar), you thought that they were too confused to come out. "Just come on," you hissed, grabbing her wrist. She begrudgingly nodded before letting you haul her away to the very end. The door was shut, leaving the two of you in a rather big yet small space.

"So...how do we do this?" she asked. It was a good question.

"We'll take them off and put them on the handrail," you said before adding, for your own need, "no looking."

"And if it drops?"

"Then we'll pick it up!"

"And if something drops in..." Her eyes traveled to the innocent toilet.

"Then _you'll_ pick it up!" You were given a hearty glare, one that sent a rush of tangles to your gut, only to travel between your legs. She was the one to turn around first, keen to have the mess over with. And then you started to pull your dress off, then your heels and tights. As told by you, the articles of clothing were set on the handrail. You took the pants as she the tights, and tugged them on. Barely a size smaller, but doable.

You then reached for the shirt as Tori still shuffled from the other side of the stall. And, as expected, it had fallen onto the floor off of the slippery rail. You picked it up, but paused. Something molten had bloomed in your chest as you stood, maneuvering with the red shirt. There was a pair of long, slim legs in your tights. _Fuck..._ You swallowed, barely conscious that your efforts in putting on the shirt were weak.

Until you realized that she had finished putting on the tights, and was going to reach for the dress itself—which had also fallen to the floor. As you quickly turned around and pulled the shirt over your chest, Tori grabbed the dress behind you. A couple of seconds was given, and then you turned for the jacket. But your eyes weren't on blue, no. They were on black and bronze. Your heart wasn't beating rapidly anymore as you stared at her back, long hair tumbling down. It came in slow though painful beats.

It was then that you discovered just how easy it would be to drop the jacket that hung limp from your hand. It would be easy to come up from behind, and wrap your arms around her flat stomach, and kiss at the crook of her neck. Maybe, in your mind, she would drop the dress and allow your lips to roam, as your hand travelled underneath your tights and...

You snatched the jacket roughly and jerked it on, a scowl plastered onto your face. Your chest—not just the heart—had jolted once she turned around, eyes trailing to you. After a few agonizing minutes of still shuffling and sink faucets from outside the door, there was a gentle touch to your wrist.

"Hey..." she barely whispered. You looked at her, her deep, ethereal eyes staring just as intently. "Come on, I don't want to waste any more time."

You nodded softly, following her numbly from the bathroom. As you left, she let go of your wrist and gave a gentle wave towards the table. It took everything not to just snatch her hand back.

 **. . .**

The engine hums to life, and you buckle yourself. Your hands grip the wheel, but again...nothing. You swallow that same horrible knot, your nails digging into the wearing leather of the steering wheel. Where are you going? Right back to the intersection, and then your house? Or left, to another intersection and...

You growl to yourself, almost blinking away one night, shoved back to the corner of your mind. It was always there, always lurking. It tugged at your sleeve constantly, begging you attention. And it wasn't small either. It was a large, black shadow that loomed over you.

It didn't want to be ignored.

Not any longer.

 **. . .**

Everybody was downstairs, mulling around in the late-night celebration of _not_ being banned from Karaoke Dokie. That involved some sodas and a movie, Trina being tied up and semi-gagged at the foot of the couch. In her drug-induced state, she enjoyed watching _Frozen_. Nobody else did, of course. Though the boys were once again tasked with watching Trina, and Cat was fascinated with the large bowl of popcorn.

And that left you and Tori, alone, in her bedroom. She folded her arms nervously as you shut the door behind you as instructed. The blinds on her windows were opened, allowing the moon to peer through. She didn't bother with the lights. Instead, Tori turned to you, her eyes curious. "I never got to ask you," she murmured, though left it at that.

You arched a brow. "What?"

"Why did you pick me to do that? Sing, I mean."

You shrugged simply. "Well, you were the only one that can do it," you answered.

"Really?"

There was a nod. "Yeah. They wouldn't've recognized you." She gave a weak smile and half a chuckle, still holding her arm sheepishly. Your gut tugged, and you added, "But nobody would've been able to play those bitches like that."

"You would've..." she murmured quietly.

"Not like you."

That got her attention—and quickly. She frowned with puzzlement as you continued to watch her, your own brows furrowing. There it was again: your gut and that heat. You could... You nearly...

No.

You did.

You leaned in and kissed her—hard with a needing passion. Quickly did you pull away, heart drumming and mind spinning. Neither of you could fathom why _you_ , of all damn people, would do such a thing. But the two of you didn't care, throwing away the second's worth of thought. She responded with a fiery one of her own, pulling you back into her. Her hand clutched your jaw as you pulled her hips to yours. And oh, did that make the brewing heat worse.

It needed to be _gone_. Gone but explored.

"Jade?" Tori pulled away, not enough to rip herself from your grasp, but to stare into your eyes. Hers were dark, not the same, timid doe eyes but the feisty coffee ones you always knew were there.

"Bed, _now_ ," you grumbled, your voice rough and mind frantic. It's been since what, six or seven months since November? No, your brain wasn't working. Four. It was four, not seven. And with that, you tried to imagine how your body would implode, leaving hot muscles all over your walls if that happened. It was simple: You desperately needed to get rid of whatever was growing, whatever Tori was feeding so amply.

Like the kiss, you didn't expect her to nod.

Did you argue? Fuck no.

Instead, you pushed her back and let her fall onto her bed. Tori propped herself with her elbows as you straddled her. Lips quickly drew themselves together, stuck in an enticing dance as hands roamed, slipping almost hesitantly underneath her shirt. Your hips began to rock, causing your breaths to grow heavy, the bed to creak quietly and Tori to grab your back in a firm clutch. She planted languid kisses down your neck, stopping to nibble and suck by your collarbone. Tori let your hips move harder against her body, a weak, shuddering groan passing your lips.

It was as if she needed your moan against her ear to flip you to your back. You almost pant—it was a mix between heavy breathing and grunting—with your legs still hooked around her waist. Tori watched you, the moon's light through a broken blind at the top of the window shining across her cheekbones disjointedly. Slowly, she pulled her crop-top and undershirt over her head in one motion, with a concentrated, somewhat bashful expression. She seemed to have relaxed at your lidded eyes, hands running along her back and hips.

You smirked at her before leaning forward. She tittered quietly as you kissed a little below her bra, teeth raking her skin. And then you suckled, greedy to see some physical evidence that you, _Jade West_ , were there, on _her_ body.

When you pulled away, somewhat surprised that she bruised so easily. Not that you were complaining, of course—it was a great thing.

Your own shirt was stripped once you untangled yourself from her waist. Her eyes were drawn to your body, following the curves that she didn't have (and probably wanted). It didn't matter. In one way or another, she'll have it. "Come on..." you murmured, enticing her to crawl across her bed. Her fingers trailed curiously across your stomach, becoming more confident with each stroke.

Another round of feverish kisses started, this time leading her to her pillows, and you over her, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. And before you could even control it, a smile broke across your lips. Tori returned it, with a peck to your cheek. Your hands work to free your chest of its confines, and so does she. After the bras are tossed to the side you took the time to actually look at her. Tori breathed slowly, her breasts moving with the motions and visible ribs (not like a xylophone, you think, but _faultless_ ), with her dark nipples hard. You give them attention, hands moving to the rim of her pants as nails run across your shoulders.

You begin to play with her buckle, which was off to the side instead of at the center of her pants. (She _did_ originally want it to look normal, though you reminded her that the belt would sit weirdly. That was five hours ago, when all you wanted to do was run your hands through her disheveled hair.) You look at her hips briefly, before watching her sensual eyes for permission. Not only were you granted, her hand hurriedly unfastened both the belt and button, wriggling as you pulled her pants away.

You made sure that the pants were tossed far from the bed as you considered peeling off the last layer of stained clothing too. But her increasingly nervous stare said otherwise, so you only grinned and kissed her full lips.

Why hadn't you done this before? Feel her hands hold your back, pressing your chests together? Grind your hips into her own, letting her whimper every time your buckle pressed against a sweet, tender spot? There was a reason...but you couldn't fathom it. Not with Tori gliding her tongue with yours. Not when you pressed your own tender spot against hers, groaning quietly.

The bed rocked at a slow, rhythmic pace. "God Jade," she moaned against your neck.

"Fuck," is your response as you fidgeted, finding your body throbbing against her hips. With every thrust you gave, a bolt of tremors raced through you. Your efforts to hold out long enough for her became blurred with every small whimper and moan she gave. You just couldn't do it. Not for how long you've been waiting for this, _fantasizing_. Teeth find their place at her neck, and your gut lurched at the feel of her groan. You needed it. You desperately needed her to be the reason that you were thrown over that brink. The bed's constant creaks mirrored your intense desire to give in, letting _nothing_ get in the way of your release.

A sharp, guttural whine escaped your lips and sank into her skin like your teeth. She whimpered as you shivered against her, burrowing deep into her hips.

But your hips still moved. Slowly and less punctuated, sure. Though Tori _must_ feel the way you felt, riding her the way you did.

Your hands planted themselves beside her pillows, eyes unmoving as you continued to push and shove. She groaned, and you liked the way her mouth curled, eyes more hazy. Loved it, in fact. "Yes Jade..." she moaned. If you loved her below you before, now you treasured it. Tori was now your lost fortune, marked with a fat X that was red and angry on her neck.

 _Come on. Almost..._ You felt her glide right along the edge. Nothing would strip either of you from this. Nothing would have you leave her as insane as you had been for the past...however long you decided before.

Nothing...except for the creaks along the floorboards that were far too close for comfort. Your hips jerked to a stop, ears pounding. Tori was quiet, shaking underneath you with her anxiety.

"Yo, are Tori and Jade outside?" For a moment, your heart lurched up to your throat. You gulped, furrowing your brows as Andre waited for an answer.

"No, they're in her room," Cat called from the couch. You practically heard Tori scream internally as she wiggled, propping herself with an elbow.

"Yeah." At your chest, you felt your heart freeze, lungs collapse and throat run dry. "I think they're talking about the project for Sikowitz, or about tonight."

Beck. Your _boyfriend_.

 _Fuck...FUCK_. You launched yourself off of Tori and from your high. She seemed to have had the same thought, covering herself with what sheets and pillows she could muster. You distantly hear Andre mutter something, and then close the door behind him to the bathroom. _You're not available, so what the hell are you doing fucking her? With him downstairs!_

You felt sick to your stomach, guilt coming up as bile in your mouth. You take a shaken breath of cold air in order to manage it, not even casting a glance towards Tori. _She didn't even— No, she shouldn't've anyway._

"We're not going to talk about this," you said in a hollow, quiet voice. From your peripheral vision, Tori nodded in agreement. "We're never going to _do_ this again," you added sternly. She nodded once again, though slower. "Never again," you whispered, to yourself. Never would you touch her like this, pin her to her bed and let your body go, never mind _think_. Fantasize, even.

 **. . .**

But you still do.

And you hope she does too, even though you hate yourself for it.

Your eyes trail to your now blurry hand, black still smudged from the movie ticket. What's done is done, and maybe you won't hate yourself for it anymore. You wipe your eyes with your sleeve, conflicted. What's done is done, and there's no turning back.

Except, you _could_ , and be even more lonely.

No. You drive. You think about the black smudges on your thumb and drive.

 **. . .**

You stared at the ticket in your hand, his hand nervously tapping the dashboard. Beck glanced at you, brows furrowed. "You know...we can always watch another movie. I just thought you'd like that one since you liked the first."

 ** _Stargazer II: Reckoning Force_**

You swallowed a large lump in your throat, but it only rolled back. He was showering you with gifts as he had for the past few weeks. What else could he do? Talk? No, that was laughable. Seduce you to a good night? No. He hasn't come close since...

 _You have to tell him,_ your thoughts gather. _You can't do this anymore._

"...Jade? Come on, you're starting to scare me."

"You said that last week," you growled.

"Jade, then you're _really_ scaring me," Beck said. "Come on babe." He saw you tense, and backpedaled. "Jade, what's going on? You know you can tell me, right? I can help, we can fix anything." As soon as you mustered the courage to look at him, you realized your mistake. Beck watched you carefully, with his dark, honest eyes. It's the first time in _months_ since you've actually studied them, your gaze flickering across his nose. Does he see the lies behind yours? Can he tell the deceit? No, because as much as Beck is a great, great guy, he could never truly tell.

Which is why you have to. Now. With words.

But you can't do that properly either, so you snatch your eyes away and wring your wrists.

"Jade, babe, what's wrong?"

As he reached his comforting hand to your shoulder, you muttered, "You can't."

"W-what?"

You gulped down the last of your silence and repeated yourself, and then some: "You can't _stay_ with me. That's...that's what's wrong."

Beck's hand retracted, settling in the middle. As he rested it on the cupholders, he stumbled over his words. "So... I- _What_? What do you mean? I- I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?"

"No, no Beck... You've been perfect. You've _always_ been perfect."

"Jade," he gave a soft, weak laugh, "if this is about you worrying about people comparing you to me again, you don't need to worry. We're past that. We're seniors now, not freshmen." You glowered to the glove department, imagining the skinny, frail-looking girl alone on the stairs with the same, suave Beck who sat beside you now; only, the girl then would've killed for him to notice her, but now you want the opposite, don't you? You've played with him, and now you'll leave him in a sandbox for the better, newer toy.

Only, you hated that analogy, so you ignored it.

"Jade...come on. We'll work this out, like al—"

"I cheated."

You're frozen, staring across the parking lot, not willing to give him a glance. You can't. But you know he was just as shock,ed trying to blink away the confusing cloud of denial. Or maybe he just didn't hear, not with his usual train of thought.

"I- You... You what?" he breathed in disbelief.

 _You're a fucking hypocrite._

That's what brought your eyes to sting. You berated him for looking at a girl who picked up his paper and pencil, but then you found yourself imagining your hands all over her whenever possible. Better yet, you humped yourself to orgasm on a girl while he was on another floor of the same house.

"I- I cheated."

"With who?" He sounded angry then, and you couldn't do anything about it. In fact, you took it, fair and square. "With, with Andre?"

"No."

"Eli?"

"No."

"Er, uh," he floundered, hands fiddling the air has he tried to pick apart his class. "Robbie, Sinjin, Burf, Steven, Jake, Daniel, Sid—"

"No, no, _no, NO_!" you snarled, balling your fists. "Tori. It was _Tori_ , for fuck's sake."

The Bronco dipped into another terrifying silence, one that you tap your foot nervously at. He tried to convey something you didn't know—or did but couldn't admit. Eventually he cleared his throat and hoarsely murmured, "Tori? Like...Tori Fraski?"

"No," you groaned, exasperated.

"Uh, uh, Verrado? Gomez? Taylor?"

You cried out, "No! Vega! I fucked Vega when we were watching movies after Karaoke Dokie, okay?"

Beck sniffed, rubbing his stinging eyes. "No you didn't. No you _didn't_. You couldn't've. You were downstairs the whole time." You laughed through tears at something that wasn't funny, but devastating. You never could laugh at only the funny things, could you?

"No. Beck, no, stop." You shook your head, biting your knuckles for a moment. "You were worried about that bruise, remember?"

"Are you _fucking_ "—Beck slammed a hand at the steering wheel, the car rocking with it—"kidding me?!" His breaths were hard and angry, clashing against his soft and wet eyes. "This... You better tell me this was the only damn time."

"Yes, we haven't done anything since then," you answered quietly.

Beck clenched his teeth, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles grew white. "God Jade." His hands relaxed. " _God_ Jade... Why the fuck would you sleep with her?"

"I don't know."

"Did, did you want to _before_?" he asked.

"I- I _don't_ know." _Liar. You damn liar..._ "Yes, I- Well, I- I don't know." _Liar._

Beck shook his head, leaning into his seat. "Why didn't you say anything? _Anything_ except... _God_ , we broke up! You could've just moved on!"

"I know _that_!" you had the audacity to hiss.

"Then why _didn't you_?"

"I- I don't know..."

He pursed his lips and growled something unintelligible. "That isn't going to cut it," was, however.

"I kno—"

"That won't either." You swallowed, the heavy ball in your throat sinking. "Just...just get out. Please." His words were calm, controlled. You nodded, stepping from the seat and shutting the door behind you. You glanced over your shoulder, your chest hammering. He collapsed into his hands and shuddered with quaking howls.

But you continued to walk away, the ticket still in your hand.

 **. . .**

There's a soft _beep_ behind you as you trudge your way through the lawn. There's already two cars in her driveway, and you don't want to get close to them. Nor do you want the owners to see what you want from their daughter. So, it's better to leave dark patches across the lawn than to leave a print or scratch on the Fords. You've already done that today, except it wasn't a scratch but a gash, and to a heart and not a truck that obviously needed repairs.

You step to the door, and hesitate. It was impossible for her to be sleeping at this hour, especially since Tori frequently complained about being up too late. You can't even imagine how late she'd be on a weekend night. But that didn't stop you from proposing the idea. Nor does this stop you from waiting for minutes, debating whether or not this was _actually_ a good idea. You pinch the bridge of your nose, grumbling to yourself quietly.

What was done is done, and nothing could change that.

Nothing, except your firm knock on the door. Tori would know who it was...she would know.

The door opens not a minute later, and it's Tori. She smiles softly, her worn and tired face still adamant. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

You didn't answer immediately. And when you do, you mutter, "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure, yeah... Come in," she answers as you stroll pass her anyway.

She shuts the door and locks it, then turns to you. You're already on the couch, your head too packed and disoriented to stand. Tori sits beside you, setting the remote to the television—a stupid show with false advertising (nobody was dying) was on—onto the coffee table. "How are you...?" you ask, catching her off-guard.

"I- oh, um...fine. Good, I think." You smile faintly, hands clasped together and eyes drawn to the floor.

A smirk then replaces the smile. "So bashing Ryder in front of everybody helped?"

Tori chuckles, and then nods. "Yeah. I guess so."

You seem to have grown confident over the bare minute you've been here. "Wouldn't be the first time." Out of the corner of your eye, you see her shift. She rubs the back of her neck wearily, her lips pursed and brow tensed.

Tori stumbles, caught at the throat. She tries a few times, though finds herself breathless. It's only when she closes her eyes, not able to see a fragment of you, when she says weakly, "You said we weren't going to talk about it." She wasn't lying. And because of that, you keep quiet. The silence is drawn out, forcing her to give a solid glance towards you. "Jade, why are you here?"

Coffee. Coffee calmed you before, eased your thoughts so you could think clearly. And it would again, as she stares at you now and later when she... _if_ she found herself against her pillows, and you bringing her to euphoria. "Do you want the truth or me to ask about him again?"

Her brow creases, and you can't bother to restrain yourself. You cup her cheek and run your thumb across her chin. She doesn't have a choice _but_ to look at you, her hand gliding to yours. "Jade...you said—"

"So I lied."

"But, but _Beck_."

"I know," you admit. "But he's out of the picture."

Tori swallows, her blinks puzzled. "What?"

"I couldn't do it anymore, so I broke up with him...last week."

She shakes her head, leaning into your hand absentmindedly. "I, I don't understand. W-why?"

Sure she did. You knew from the hopeful gimmer in her eyes that she needed you to say it. "Isn't it obvious?" you ask coyly instead. Tori only smiles and laughs before her arms wrap around your neck, pulling you into a deep kiss. As you continue to hold her, lips move feverishly. You whisper sweet, swooning melodies, to which she giggles and kisses you intensely.

And you wonder why it took you so many minutes, so many hours to do this. Days, weeks, _months_ really. It was easy, so, so very simple.

You smile against her at the thought.

* * *

 _I've been trying to get back into writing on here, and found myself successful. I'll drift back to my little corner again sometime, but meanwhile... I also looked back at my old writing and—damn—do I love how it is now. Also, I'm not being lazy with the dashes anymore, see? — vs -. It's awesome. Also, there's another one-shot coming soon. Maybe in a couple of hours, maybe a couple of days. But I was working on it while doing this one, so it's coming._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_


	9. VIII: Meadows

_Sept. 8th, 2018_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 **-VIII-**

 _Meadows_

 _"She doesn't_ need _a Godly light on her—because she is one, all on her own..."_

 _(Rated M)_

* * *

Your parent's bedroom door closes, and now you're alone in front of the television. What are you watching again? You click on the remote beside you, and check the guide. Right. _Celebrities Underwater_. "Hey Tori?"

"Yeah?" you yell towards their room.

"Do you have that play tomorrow? Or is it next week?"

You roll your eyes. Of course your dad wouldn't remember, even after explaining the schedule to him once he saw the calendar. "Rehearsal's tomorrow and the play's next week," you answer.

"Alrighty then. Goodnight sweetie!"

"Night!"

The house is quiet again, and your still wondering why on Earth you're watching this show instead of doing something more productive. Like...watching tutorials on YouTube. That would be more productive.

As you null over the thought, there's a knock on the door. Or you could answer it, and be useful that way. Leaving the remote where you left it, you shuffle to the door and fiddle with the loose string of your shirt that has been bothering you for the past week. When you pull the door open, you find yourself stunned.

Jade.

You bring a smile to your face, eyes following the nervous, anxious lines along her face. "Can I come in?" she asks, hoarsely.

"Uh, sure, yeah..." She's never asked before, and you wonder. You add a gentle, "Come in," as she brushes past you. The door is then shut, and locked; you remember your mom telling you to do so before she turned in, her mind on the crazy new neighbor across the street. You turn around, finding Jade glaring towards the screen. You didn't think she'd like the show. You ignore it too, settling beside her without ignoring the remote—which you set onto the coffee table over some of Trina's catalogues.

"How are you?"

You barely miss it. Again, she's seldom ever asked you, but you take it greedily anyway.

"I- oh, um...fine." You then try to forget the past few weeks, and then add, "Good, I think." Your eyes dart over towards her, and you think you see a hint of a smile through her slumped figure, hands working together into a ball.

It deepens into a smirk as she asks, "So bashing Ryder in front of everybody helped?" You give a laugh at that, recalling how small he looked at the side of the stage, even compared to Robbie.

With that embedded in the forefront of your mind, you nod. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Wouldn't be the first time." The smile across your lips falters, and you frown. For conformation, you glance briefly at her, only to find a familiar, scheming glint in her eyes. It wasn't violent, or even wicked by any means, but an idea was definitely brewing in the back of Jade's mind. You slump over, nervously rubbing the back of your neck. She did this on purpose, and it wasn't fair. _We're not going to talk about this..._ floats amongst your thoughts and you can't help but close your eyes.

That night comes quickly, whether you liked it or not. Hot breaths, a cold room and your noisy bed comes to mind first. And then all the other pieces you clung onto, despite Jade's wishes.

Which she obviously threw out the window too.

But, even so, you mutter, "You said we weren't going to talk about it." Jade is silent, and for once this week you don't want her to be so. "Jade," you try again, opening your eyes and looking at her, "why are you here?"

"Do you want the truth or me to ask about him again?"

 _You..._ It's shameful, honestly, that your answer came so quickly. Your frown creases more, and you can't help but drift your eyes away again. You're in the middle of a tug-o-war that you didn't know started until now. And you only have a few seconds to decide which'll win. Great.

Or, maybe, you'll have a helping hand hold your cheek. Her thumb grazes your chin as you look at her; Jade is almost eerily calm and collected, but her eyes tell a different story. Something's lurking there, in her gaze, and you want to know. "Jade...you said—"

"So I lied."

 _Lied...like that's the problem._ "But," you stutter, "but _Beck_."

"I know," she answers quietly, "but he's out of the picture."

"What?"

You heard her. You understood the language she spoke. And yet...you couldn't comprehend. Your cheeks feel as if they've been slapped, from the moment she walked through the door. At least her hand is gentle, so soft against your jaw.

Her voice breaks, and that bewilders you even more. "I couldn't do it anymore, so I broke up with him," she answers. You watch as she takes a breath, the weight of her confession still heavy on her shoulders. "...last week."

You softly shake your head, her palm soft against you. "I, I don't understand. W-why?" You try to contain what hope is blooming vigorously throughout your body, chest pounding and heart fluttering.

She almost chuckles as she says, "Isn't it obvious?"

A laugh springs from you, a smile stretching and arms pulling her closer. Your lips press against hers as you feel hands clutch your hips, tugging you to close the miniscule distance there was. "God Tori," she breathes between kisses, "I never wanted to stop this." You only hum, still holding her close to your chest.

"Oh?"

Jade nods, parting her lips to an open kiss, which you accept with passion. "I want to tear everything off and see what's underneath." You gasp as her hands glide underneath your shirt, a light giggle emitting deep from your throat.

"And what else?"

"Feel you," she grumbles, "and finish what we've already started." There's another string of giggles before you close the gap between the two of you again, not parting for any more words. She doesn't need any. Jade already has you in her hands. And you didn't care how easily she coiled you back in, with a simple knock and lines that seemed to come from a movie (or a romantic porn). See, you never left, not really...

Well, but you do _literally_ when there's footsteps at the top of the stairs. By then, you're a good armlength away from one another, innocently watching the television screen. "I forgot my, oh...Jade?"

She turns around and gives a polite smile. "Hey Mr. Vega."

Your dad blinks towards you. "Oh, yeah her brother has a bunch of friends over and she won't get any sleep... Could she spend the night?"

"Yeah, I have no problem with that," he says. "Well, so long as you two," he adds, grabbing his phone from the piano, "don't stay up too late."

"We won't," you say, but maybe not promise.

"Alright. Goodnight girls."

"Night," the two of you chorus.

You hear his steps disappear down the hall, and back into the master bedroom. A grin is etched across your mouth again as Jade comes up from the side of you, clasping her hands around your waist. She burrows into your neck, pecking just under your ear. "Let's go upstairs," you whisper quietly. "Trina's going to be home sometime from work." Jade stands from the couch, holding a hand out for you to take. And you do, the other quickly switching off the television with your remote.

Both of you don't make any noticeable noises as you slink to your room, closing the door quietly. Your lamp's still on, you forgetting to turn it off after finishing your homework for the weekend. The light jacket on your shoulders is strung to your closet, Jade stripping her shoes away in the meantime. Your parents aren't completely asleep, still shuffling around and talking about whatever. The two of you silently agree that starting _anything_ would arouse attention, and that you didn't need.

Especially since it's Jade, right now, in your room.

Instead, the two of you reacquaint yourselves from under your sheets, on your pillows. Kisses are gentle yet rough, all at once. And even though neither of you plan to get too frisky—yet—her hands are sly. They trail along your back from underneath your shirt, playing with the rim of your bra. You inhale sharply as its undone, almost as if she had barely touched the latch. (But, then again, it wouldn't surprise you if she had to deal with bras far longer than you.)

" _Jade_!" you hiss, glaring down towards devious, green eyes. "What if they come in?" Her smirk says it all, but Jade doesn't say anything. You were proven right when there's a knock on your door.

"Tori? Honey?"

You give Jade a knowing look before sliding off of her. Your mom opens the door, tired eyes drifting to the bed. "Oh, Jade...hi."

"Hello," Jade answers respectfully.

You mom doesn't add anything to that; she never liked Jade anyway. (Her indifference and borderline distaste would infest into blood boiling abhor if she knew what you and Jade were about to do. You decide to deal with that later.) "Honey, I just got a call from Trina. She says she won't be able to take you tomorrow for the rehearsal."

"Oh," you say, casting a glance towards Jade. She's studying her black nails with interest; Jade doesn't really care for your mom either, since there wasn't any kindliness to reciprocate in the first place. "Well, Jade could take me. She got the lead role in it, so she has to be there early too."

"Okay," your mom murmurs slowly. "That's perfect then. Well," she breathes, "goodnight girls. See you tomorrow Tori. And...good job on the part Jade."

"Thanks Mrs. Vega." Your mom nods and shuts the door, walking down the hall for a much needed sleep. You hear a groan from behind you, and turn yourself around. "This is going to be difficult if she's like that."

"Well..."

Jade arched a brow. "What? You think there's a good enough reason for her to hate me?"

"She doesn't _hate_ you. But you did, you know, steal all of my roles."

"I was better anyway."

You roll your eyes. "Called me bitch several times."

Jade chuckles from the base of her throat, sliding against you. "I can still make you mine." You remember why she intrigued you the way she did. Words. They fall so smoothly from her lips as if she never tried at all.

"That," you continue anyway, "and all the times you played with your scissors a _little_ too close." In one swift motion, she's over you, tearing her shirt off and flinging her scissors—which was pocketed at her hip—away. Jade doesn't even blink when there's a _clunk_ on the floor, her hands at the sheets hugging your sides.

You furrow your brows as she studies you, her own expression creased with concentration. Jade shakes her head softly, murmuring, "Not right now." Again, there's something smoldering behind her gaze. You firmly believe that eyes are the windows to the soul, but Jade's have always been fogged, or boarded up. And it's not like you can now see clearly—because...you _can't_ —but you can see the shadows of the gears working behind them, evoking whatever thoughts lurk inside her head.

It doesn't scare you, but you can't exactly say you're at ease.

She leans in, collecting your lips in a fluid motion. You dance with her for a moment, only to push her away. Her thighs hug yours as you throw your shirt away, and then your bra; it was irritating, especially since bras are either off or on, not in between.

Jade's eyes unselfconsciously glide to your chest, ravishing in what she sees. As she busies herself, peppering your chest and breasts with heated kisses, you tear off her own undergarment, and throw it away without care. With her hands roaming your back, confidence sprouts within you. Your hands trail across her stomach, teasing the edge of her naval and jeans. You test the waters, diving your hand in and stroking between her legs.

She cries out in surprise, against your chest.

As you grin, pulling your hand back out, you listen closely outside your room. Nothing. Of course, between you and your parents, there's your closet, a hallway closet and a bathroom. You'd have to be screaming to get some kind of response. But then there's Trina... She won't be home soon, so it won't be a problem, will it?

You giggle once Jade shoves you to your back, and she hovers over you.

You're vulnerable underneath her, as you have been before. With a knot in your throat, you look up into her deep, unsettling eyes that watch you with a wicked grin. She rolls her hips, her hair draping wildly down her bare chest and pale stomach. You reach out and palm her naval, in awe of how soft and smooth her skin actually is. It's like a knight shedding his armor, or an evil witch shrinking from a bloodthirsty dragon to a beautiful woman. Metal and scales to naked flesh.

You lean forward, your hand gliding up to her shoulders without ignoring full breasts first. Your lips become hot coals to her chest, earning enamored groans of pleasure. Once you lean away, you feel her tongue play with the crook of your neck before she nibbles gingerly. And then the sheets are against your back again, legs more entangled with hers. It isn't until your nervous push—albeit small—when her kisses stop.

Jade leans away, hovering over you. "What?" she whispers quietly. You see a spark of fear in her eyes, a rare nervousness that makes your stomach churn uneasily.

"I- I didn't..."

"No, what is it?" she almost snaps, though it isn't violent but eager. And frantic.

You swallow a ball that seems to not go away. "I uh... I've never done this before. Not, er, not all the way. Like...we have but not...not all, _all_ the way. We never, just, finished and—" There's a coolness in her touch as she cups your cheek, to which you lean into.

"Do you not want this?" Jade asks.

"No, no I _do_. I really do, for a really long time. It's just..." You feel your cheeks swarm with red and fervor. "I don't want to fuck it up."

You're too lost in your anxiety to catch her small, delicate smile until it deepens to a smirk. "I can be gentle, you know," she whispers softly, thus proving the point with a tender kiss. Of course, you already knew that. But, your heart flutters as her soothing lips drift away anyhow. You bring a smile of your own to your face, Jade then giving a husky chuckle. She kisses you once again, working her magic as hands rekindled the atmosphere underneath your sheets.

A gasp escapes you as she kneads your chest, feeling you harden against her palm; Jade smirks against your neck, imprinting you with a lipstick stain once she leans away. Her hands travel away from your chest, which are then met with her lips around a nipple. Your hands grip her back, running across the arched line down the middle as she feels your thigh. Legs hook around her waist and arms tighten around her body. As her hand slips in between your legs, you jerk your hips into her fingers.

Jade grins gleefully at your abrupt moan. Her fingers play with the rim of your underwear before ignoring it and...

You moan again, this time more throaty and surprised. Your hips move with her hand, a wave of heat and tingles washing through.

"Fuck Tori," she whines, rubbing her hand against you, the tips of her fingers exploring inside. And then Jade sits up, straddling you again. The sheets that had clung to her back thus far pooled to your thighs. Her hand removed itself from you, lips pressed against the knuckles in thought. Jade hums, playing your nervous stomach like a fiddle.

Lips touch your chest languidly, then trail slowly to your stomach, naval and then...

The last piece of clothing you had was pulled away, discarded across the room without a care. She clambers off of you, hands clutching your knees as she observes your body, top to bottom. The thought that it has changed during your eighteen years comes to mind. Your blush only deepens at her smile. Kisses mark her way along your inner thighs, a hand still clutching a knee while the other across your skittish stomach. Another moan almost blasts out from you, her tongue having dipped teasingly in between your legs. And she does it again, teasingly.

Jade dives in with a groan, bottomless, meadow eyes taking you to what seems to be another world. Trina isn't downstairs, collapsing on the couch after her long shift at work. Your dad and mom aren't sleeping peacefully, only to wake early the next morning for their own jobs. Beck isn't somewhere, still mourning the loss of his recently deceased relationship. Andre isn't taking care of his grandma during another episode, Robbie isn't watching TheSlap videos, nor is Cat snuggling with her large array of stuffed animals, eager to get her sleep for more studying.

No.

It's only you and Jade in the midst of euphoria, minds spinning and bodies wrenching within deep, unearthly meadows. As the heat sails across your skin, you now begin to understand why people have guilt after such pleasure (especially alone...after watching some strange yet satisfying videos); with the way she stares at you, as she works diligently, you want more without any other thought.

" _Fuck,_ " you breathe, your grip on the sheets merciless as another shot of rapture splinters your consciousness. _Jade, fuck, God_ and unintelligible moans seem to be the only words in your vocabulary. This only becomes more pronounced as your body tenses even more, like trying to stuff a balloon in a box much too small, causing it to blow eventually. But, unlike a balloon, the process takes much longer.

And you like that.

 _Really_ like that.

There was another spasm of shots—not quite the ending bliss—before you find the hand that has drawn lopsided circles across your skin. Jade takes yours, and holds it intimately. You stare again, deep into the erotic green eyes of hers. It's then when you can't look any longer, your body finally _popping_ after one perfect flick of a tongue. You ride it all the way through, and Jade made sure of that.

Once you finally collapse onto your bed, your body feeling heavier than an anvil, Jade sits up. She licks herself clean of—well— _you_. (And you can't bear to watch that, so you look at your alarm clock. It reads: _9:16_.)

Warm skin eventually blankets you, her lips slowly peppering your side before landing at your jaw. You hum lowly, the corners of your mouth curling as she presses her thigh between yours. "I'd like to see you like that again," she murmurs against your neck, still plastering kisses against your body.

"Really?" you husk, your voice more rough than you imagined it could ever be.

Deep meadow eyes are over you again, with a sly smirk and a nod. You capture that smirk, a hand around her neck. "Luckily I want it again," you grumble against her lips, to which she chuckles quietly. Her soft laughter spikes to giggles as you turn yourselves over, planting her firmly against your bed. You eagerly strip her of her pants, flinging them from your bed as she throws her underwear away without another thought.

And God damn, this is better than you could imagine.

Would you put a God-like light on her? No. But, you find that your lamp is better suited. She doesn't _need_ a Godly light on her—because she is one, all on her own.

You hesitantly press your knuckles against her, feeling heat drip down your skin. Though you don't know what else to do, and Jade's obviously been waiting for a while. So you work your way between her parted legs, straddling one of her thighs. You start to grind, driving yourself against her as she did to you (because she likes this, right?). She moans softly, gripping your hips as you continue to rock. You ignore your bed whining with the two of you (your dad should _really_ get the legs fixed at some point), too focused on the groans and your name. As the hot feeling builds up again, so does the force and speed you move. Jade dives her head back, emitting another, louder, cry.

Lips attach to her neck, and you find this position better to dig yourself into her. But it's not enough. Your teeth clench as she grits her own, becoming irritated. You're at the brink, but nothing's tipping over.

Except for you when Jade shoves you back to the pillows, mind crazed to have her release. She pounds into you, not gentle as she had promised before. It's rough and frantic. You're too lost in your own world to mind, so when you tremble against her, you still move with her. Jade's thrusts halt vigorously as she quivers, grunting through a moan before collapsing onto you all together. The two of you pant, your hot, humid skin against her own. (She's actually sweating, and you appreciate that. It's like you're a force of nature or something.)

The two of you breathily chuckle against one another, your eyes curiously glancing towards the alarm clock. _9:29_ , it says, and that's not that late...right? You kiss her temple before her lips, hands slowly pressing against her shoulders. Your fingers glide to her tender place, slowly sliding in. She's warm, and wet—just for you.

There's a moment of pure exploration, Jade's lips unmoving against your collarbone. That is, until you find a rough patch, which sends her hips jerking. You find it again, and she groans in pleasure. In her eyes, there's a mischievous glint. You bite your tongue as you grin, pumping your hand slowly.

This is fun, you decide.

And it's early too. Not even ten.

 **. . .**

When the sun hits your eyes because you were too busy to close your blinds for the night, that's usually a good sign to wake up. And so you do, blinking begrudgingly into the otherwise dark space that is your room. Your body aches wonderfully, but your eyes don't. When did you go to bed again? Ten-thirty? Ten-forty? Maybe it was eleven-twenty...or twelve. Maybe a few hours ago. Okay, so you really don't know, but it's not bothering you too much.

Wait, what time was it again? Barely eight. It's early, and this time around you don't like it. And while you want to drift back to sleep, her body beside you keeps your eyes open. Her back slinking into your sheets is alluring, something you can't keep your hands off of. You stroke her sides gently, pecking her shoulders until she grumbles in her sleep. That brings a gentle smile to your face.

You decide not to bother her any longer, leaving a gentle kiss on her shoulder before stepping from your bed. As you shuffle through your closet, your eyes flick to the mirror set on the door. There's bruises and some—not a lot nor angry—bite marks that litter your skin. An odd sort of satisfaction comes from looking at them, reliving her touches from memory.

It's also satisfying thinking of the food to fill your hungry stomach. You close your bedroom door gentle behind you, snake to the kitchen without too much noise. Not that it would've mattered: Trina's already working hard in front of the television, her work-out regime in the disc player. As you make your bowl of cereal and a glass of water, she continues to mimic the instructor on the screen.

And when she notices you at the counter, she pauses the video. _Great..._

"Hey there," she greets, standing opposite of you.

"Um...hi?"

"Is Jade here?" You're already uncomfortable, but you continue to eat anyway. With food still in your mouth, and your mom taught you proper manners, you only nod. "Are you two a thing?"

"Er...excuse me?"

"A thing. Like, you know, friends that bone each other."

You glare at her from across the counter. "It's not like that," you argue.

"Uh huh." Her tongue rubs the side of her cheek as her eyebrow arches. Your sister, no matter how many times she sticks her nose in business that's not hers, is an expert at catching gossip, lies and everything in between. "But are you two a thing. Like, a thing _thing_... Isn't she dat—"

"Broke up," you grumble feeling guilt irk your chest. "And what do you mean by a 'thing thing'."

Trina folds her arms, still looking at you with her brow raised. "Like a dating thing." You think about it for a second before she adds, "And don't bother lying. I can tell just by looking at you."

"What?"

"Well, you smell like shit, you didn't even bother to cover your neck," she began to list as you nervously slap a hand to cover dark bruises, "she's wearing your clothes..."

Dumbly, you repeat, "What?" You twist around, your water in your hand as Jade comes up from the top of the stairs. Sure enough, she's wearing the darkest pajamas of yours she could find: grey pants and a KISS t-shirt.

You sip on your water as Trina leaned across the counter. It was a bad idea. "And you two sounded like you were having fun last night." You gag, choke and then dribble some of the water back into the cup all at once. You see? Bad idea.

You give your sister a hearty glare as Jade shuffles into the kitchen, drawn to the coffee maker as a moth would to light. "I don't know," you whisper, even though you know Jade can't hear; she's too tired.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?"

"I _mean_ I don't know!" you hiss. "We'll figure it out, okay?"

"Figure it out? Seems like you already did last night," Trina scoffs. You roll your eyes, spooning the rest of your cereal into your mouth. Jade comes around the corner with a steaming mug, which she is already sipping out of. By the time she sits down beside you, Trina asks, "Isn't that hot?"

Jade pauses and sets her half-hearted, though effective, glare behind her mug. "Would you like to find out?" Trina doesn't answer, but instead stalks away. It isn't long thereafter when you set your dishes in the sink, going to your room with Jade following.

You turn to her hesitantly. She's pondering to herself—that you know. "What do you want to do?"

"Walk."

For a moment you think before saying, "There's a park down the street...do you want to go?"

"Sure." The two of you then gather clothes to tug on, only casting brief glances towards a naked back to tied shoes. As you shrug on a grey coat that matches the weather blooming outside your window, Jade finds a black sweater in your closet. It's another band one: Metallica. It's actually one that was handed down from Trina, who lost her passion for the band long ago. You rarely wear it anyway, but it fits Jade comfortably. Not her style, perhaps, but it doesn't do her wrong.

From the edge of your bed, you also watch her pull her hair into a ponytail, and then collapse into your desk chair. Her head is in her hands, elbows at her thighs. Immediately you drift to her side. She blinks up at you for a moment, and then your shirt is yanked and lips crushing hers. You manage to respond after finding yourself completely stunned, her hands bringing your jacket closer. And when you part, there's still that look in her eyes.

"Come on," you murmur quietly, "let's get out of here before Trina asks anymore questions." Her smile is there, but it fades quickly. Even so, she trails you with your hand around her wrist.

 **. . .**

The chains groan, and you think of your bed with warm cheeks. Neither of you are actually swinging, but gently rocking back-and-forth. She's back on her phone, staring with her eyebrows slanted. Jade, after a moment or two, notices your stare. As you internally scramble to come up with a stupid reason, she hands her phone over. You blink to her curiously. "Just...read it." _So I don't have to_ hangs in the air with it.

 **Beck**

You worry at the large bubbles to the left, no responses but they continue anyway. You glance to your side. Jade's staring to the ground, clutching her biceps. Her sways have completely stopped now. You bring the screen to your attention again. They're all over the course of the past week, some a couple of hours set in between, others days.

 ** _10:23pm_** **:** ** _  
_** **Jade... im sorry for kicking u  
out of my car. im not taking  
back what i said, but i think  
we should talk anyway**

 _ **7:04am**_ **:  
look, i know you don't want  
to talk and i guess i get it.  
but what do we tell the rest?  
do we tell them were over  
or what? pls txt me back**

 _ **7:47pm**_ **:  
Jade pls lets talk. i want to  
know why. u didnt tell me  
before and i need to know.**

 ** _7:52pm_** **:  
i know you dont feel the  
same anymore but i still  
need to know why. pls stop  
ignoring my calls Jade**

 ** _6:59am_** **:  
can we talk today? i hate  
pretending at school and  
not saying anything. and the  
fight yesterday at tori's,  
im sorry. but still, can we talk?**

 ** _7:01am_** **:  
im just so confused because u  
cheated on me with her and then  
youre bitchy to her about the  
ryder thing...**

You pause for a moment, blinking away what's burning in your eyes. It's definitely guilt, but there's confusion too. You wonder, had you not been disheartened with the rest of the gang around you, relaying exactly what Robbie had found, what you would've found if you paid close enough attention. Your brain scrabbles for anything _wrong_ with the school's power couple throughout the week; you're quickly disappointed—with yourself. There's a whole stack of them. A large mound of issues and inconsistencies laced throughout the cracks of their broken relationship. And you were the cause of it. Maybe just you, but it only takes two to tango, crushing what was already there.

You read on because it's your obligation.

 ** _4:47pm_** **:  
pls forgive me Jade, but i told  
Cat. not everything...i didn't tell  
her about that night, but i needed  
some answers and she knows u  
well. she didn't know about this..  
at all, but she told me to give you  
time cause you always talk after  
a while**

 ** _4:48pm_** **:  
so ill just say this one thing**

 ** _4:48pm_** **:  
i still love u, and will for a while.  
im not going to do anything, because  
i do. i read somewhere that there  
are people u spend the rest of  
your lives with, and others that  
lead u to them. i don't know if  
that's the case with tori, but i hope  
so. shes nice to you and i know u  
like her...maybe love, idk**

 ** _4:49pm_** **:  
but what i really want to say is  
that u have a heart of gold, Jade.  
i dont think you meant to hurt anyone,  
but you hurt me. it fucking hurts, but  
maybe that' ok. even though its been  
a few months since u did it, u still  
told me, and i respect that. a lot.**

 ** _4:49pm_** **:  
i know you wont listen to me now,  
and its really hard to type this and  
not txt you again, but youre not a bad  
person...which is why istill love you,  
and i hope she does/will too**

You swallow, and remove yourself from the conversation—if you could call it that. And then you notice Cat's ignored messages, which haven't even been read yet. Without a thought, you click.

 **Cat**

 ** _5:03pm_** **:  
Why are you ignoring my  
calls**

 ** _5:03pm_** **:  
Jade, pls tell me Becks lying and its  
some prank like my brother**

 ** _5:04pm_** **:  
Jade pls I'm crying. Pls tell me youre  
still together**

 ** _5:17pm_** **:  
Stop ignoring me, can we talk?!  
I wont tell anybody, I swear**

You turn off the phone. For one, there isn't anything left to look at, and you don't want to either. You sit there, just as numb as Jade. Your throat's dry as you mumble, "Cat—"

"I know, I saw yesterday," she cuts across in a strangled whisper.

Your head nods slowly for you. There's a short, fleeting idea that controls your conscious, barely there long enough for you to blink. But it still leaves a lasting impression. "Jade...? Do you—" You can't get it out without choking on your breath. "Do you wish you can take back that night?"

She purses her lips, staring off across the street to the empty driveway of a house. Fears start to bubble under your skin, even though you think you may deserve it. No—you definitely do. But she bobs her head gently, eyes flying to yours. "No. No, I never did," Jade answers. "I wanted to go back to that night several times. I...I _loved_ every moment—wouldn't change it for the world. Which is why," she exhales, sinking into your black sweater, "which is why I wanted it again. So last night, I wanted to see if you were still there."

A weary smile plants itself on your face before you could help it. The two of you keep your silence, pondering over the pure insanity that has spawned in this dilemma of yours. Quick glances to bed sheets, and then guilt...texts.

"I can't talk to them."

It's a whimper, and you immediately snap to her. "Hey," you whisper, "we'll give it a little time and then talk." Jade doesn't look convinced, so you get to the sand, and you're standing on your knees in front of her. With your hands around her wrists, you say, "Jade...I'm just as guilty as you are, okay? It was my house, my room...my bed... We'll be fine, he'll be fine and she'll be fine. We'll just...take it slow."

Her hand gingerly reaches for your cheek as her eyes grow glassy. "I don't know what it is about you Tori, but I can't stop myself."

"Then don't," you sigh. Jade leans off of the swing and over your lap, lips briefly pecking yours. She sinks to your neck, and holds you tightly. You seal the embrace warmly, closing your eyes and pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. "We'll get through this, all of us, okay?" There isn't a verbal answer, but you know she's hopeful. And you'll do anything to live up to that, won't you?

At the meantime, however, the two of you sit, curled into one another at an empty playground. The day will pass like any other, but now your hands will be joined with hers.

It's worth everything, and you wouldn't take anything back.

Not unless Jade remains in your arms.

* * *

 _Alright, so this obviously continues with the same plot as_ Coffee _, but I still consider them to be one-shots. Yes, technically_ Coffee _and_ Meadows _together make a two-shot, but I kinda formatted them so they each stood on their own without completely needing the other. It's a blurred line, but I put it in the collection anyway._

 _Anyway, hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_


	10. IX: Jade's Lullaby

_Nov. 12th, 2018_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 **-IX-**

 _Jade's Lullaby_

 _"'I told you you'll go home. Okay? You'll go home Tori. You'll go home...'"_

 _(Rated T/M)_

* * *

 ** _No One's Perspective_** ** _-_**

It was bright and early, and none of the students wanted to be there. Even so, they all looked out from their car windows to the hundred-and-something-year-old barn, the wood so old that each plank had a different color resembling a different history. The only "new" thing about it (which was probably thirty years old at best) was the metal-patched roof.

"Alright, here we are!"

Students crowded around the old, rickety barn as they hopped out of their vehicles—but clustered closer to their friends. Sikowitz, with his hair wild from underneath a strange hat (nobody said anything about it), crossed his arms and surveyed the building. "This will be an excellent stage for the play in the spring. What do you say?" He glanced over his shoulder to a group of students.

Robbie, with his puppet—Rex—stuffed in his backpack, said, "I don't know... It looks like it's weak. And the weather on the news isn't boding well."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with him on this," Beck noted from beside him. "How did you find this anyway?"

"The school did," Sikowitz explained. "It was cheap so we'll have to fix it up and all that. Which is why those guys are here." He pointed to a team of professionals as they strolled out of the barn.

"The kid's right. It does need some supports," one said as he trudged over to Sikowitz. "But it won't fall anytime soon, especially if we start now. We were all able to walk on the second level without any problems. It's the supports at the roof that's the issue. If anything serious were to happen—"

"Like a hurricane?" Robbie asked.

The man looked at him. "No, kid. I mean, _yeah_ , but you don't need to worry about that shit. We're here and nothing's going to happen. It's clear today, so not even a drop of rain will come." He turned back to Sikowitz. "Oh, my name's Ben by the way. And there's Steven, and Mark who are the head of this team."

"Alright, nice to meet you," Sikowitz said. "I'm Erwin, leader of _this_ team right here: that awkward young boy is Robbie—"

"Hey! I prefer _man_."

"Oh shut the fuck up, Robbie. He didn't call you a wipe, did he?" (This was coming from somebody who had to sit with him for two hours in the car.)

"And that...cheerful young lady is Jade." Jade crossed her arms with indifference (again: _two hours_ ) as she strolled to Beck's side, another two girls with her. "That bubbly youngster," Sikowitz continued, "is Cat. Tori there is the nice one and then good ol' Beck... And, where's Andre?"

"He's trying to find a good spot to park his new car under some shade," Beck replied. "He'll be here though."

"Okay. Anyway, the rest of the youngsters are with other chaperones. They'll be glad to meet with you fine gentlemen, I'm sure." Ben bobbed his head, then left to meet with the other adults and groups of students. "Right," Sikowitz said, clapping his hands together. "We're in charge with cleaning out the barn today, and the snack bar over there. How about we look through to see what we're up against, and then I'll meet with Lane to see what his group is doing in the barn as well." Nobody argued, and followed him to the old, weathered building.

Once through the great doors left wide open, it was obvious as of why the barn was chosen for a performance stage. The space was vast and expansive, with stairs on once side leading to what was quite possibly another room—most likely for storage. Immediately, Andre and Beck were drawn to the stairs. Once they had each gone up a few steps, Andre a few higher, Beck confirmed Ben's statement from before: "Yeah, these aren't even giving in."

Jade, who lingered towards the entrance with Sikowitz, gazed up to the roof. It didn't take a professional to know that it wasn't in good shape. Some of the pillars were sagging, and the sun's intervention between metal sheets were sporadic. Her eyes caught sight of a few pieces of jagged metal; it was almost as if something—or someone—had fallen through at one point or another. Even with the state of the barn, she also couldn't deny that it was sturdy enough with the weather that day.

"Hey! Look at this little picture!" Everybody looked towards Cat, who was crouched by Tori in the corner of the barn. Cat giggled and said, "It kind of looks like bacon and eggs." Tori sighed, and glanced towards Jade somewhat guiltily.

Sikowitz turned to what sounded like his name, and then waved everybody over. Lane jogged to the group, and briefly explained what had been planned. One group would go up to the second level and clear out anything that had been left up there, while another would do the same with the bottom. "My group will do the bottom since yours is split. Is that good with you?"

"Yeah," Sikowitz said, "that sounds good. Beck and Andre can start now with Jade and Tori, while Robbie and Cat can start with the food."

Lane held up a thumb. "Awesome. I'll go tell my group now." He left quickly, leaving the group to disband as Erwin had clarified. The two girls followed the boys up, only one step creaking along the way.

"It's kind of cool how this place is still holding up," Andre commented.

Jade sighed to herself, glancing towards the ceiling once again. "They just replaced the stairs," she muttered under her breath.

They all went into the storage room, which was cluttered with some trash and a few scattered boxes. Andre looked out the small window, enjoying the view of the tree-littered land. "Hey, somebody brought their dog," he chuckled. Jade rolled her eyes as Tori and Beck went to the window. It was a yippy thing; she could hear it.

" _Anyway_ ," she hissed, "how about we help stack these while you carry those bigger boxes down." The two boys looked at her.

"Alright. We can go pet the dog while you wait then," Andre said. And so they worked, beginning a few piles before the two boxes were carried off, down the stairs. As soon as they left, Tori crept behind Jade, nervously wringing her wrist.

"Jade?"

"What, Vega?!" she snapped.

Tori chewed her cheek and asked, "Are you still—"

"Pissed?" Jade shot a glare—though it wasn't the strongest one she's given—over her shoulder. "Yeah. I don't want to talk about it."

There was a blanket of silence before Tori continued: "I said I was sorry, okay? I didn't mean—"

"I said forget it!" Jade growled, stepping back towards the stairs. She halted by the doorway, willing to concentrate on the dog's constant yapping. Her back tingled with the soft stare focused on it, and she hated it. "We can..." she tried again, softer, "we can talk about it later. Just not right now."

"Jade..."

"Tori, please," Jade quietly begged. There wasn't another word spoken.

The dog's barking continued to shrill, more aggressive by the second. Tori sighed and turned to Jade, sure that she'd give a snarky comment. Instead, she found Jade stricken, eyes concentrated to the swaying ropes hanging from the ceiling. Tori didn't feel a breeze. And while Jade was frozen—as well as Tori—they rocked as well. Everything did. "Tori," she murmured, suddenly hoarse. "Get over here now." There wasn't any argument. The girls clung to each other, wary by the strange shaking that trembled the barn. Jade looked to the ground where everybody else was, early in their chores. They didn't feel it: "Earthquake..." Jade whispered, the swaying exaggerating by the second. "EARTHQUAKE!" she shouted down the stairs.

People froze, and stared back. The whole barn seemed to have lurched. The wood groaned and people stumbled, uneasily sprinting out of the old structure. Tori and Jade raced down the stairs, hearts pulsing at their throats. Tori staggered as she skipped the last few steps, bolting to the wide door with Jade at her tail. She was so close. So. Very. Close.

Jade screamed from behind her, having just glanced up. Tori felt her body slam against her, ramming both of them to the corner as the world shook around them, havoc eating the rotting wood alive. Her chest hammered viciously as Jade plummeted on top of her; out of the corner of her eye, Tori saw the entrance crumble to nothing, and everything suddenly dark. There was another terrifying shake, the ground beneath them still convulsing. There was a guttural, sickening grunt from above Tori.

Then it was quiet. And yet the shock of it all was deafening

Tori listened, and could only hear the sharp, broken breaths from Jade, who remained pinned over her. " _Fuck_ ," Jade whimpered quietly. Tori couldn't say anything, not when her throat was clogged with a tight knot, not since her body seemed to still shiver with uncontrollable spasms, nor with the puzzling heat flowing across her left side. In the midst of the silence amongst the rubble, Tori strained to hear what was happening outside. It took her a moment to realize the chaos. People screamed for one another's names, and some others yelled to call 911. She heard commotion over cars and trees, and a lamppost as well.

"Jade?" she whispered quietly.

"Hmm?"

Her voice was rough, and Tori swallowed. "W-will we make it out?"

There was a long, agonizing moment where there wasn't an answer, only shallow breathing. "Yes," Jade whispered. "Don't worry...you'll make it home, okay?"

"I-I don't know what's going on." Tori whimpered quietly, the world still black, hard and merciless; it was a stark contrast than what it was mere minutes before. Maybe five at most. "Jade...?

"Yes?"

Tori felt the rushing beat of a heart against her back, which somewhat soothed her trembling. A melody. "Will they find us? Can you call them?"

"No, I dropped my phone and I know it—" Her breathing went sharp abruptly. " _Shit_."

"Jade? Are you—"

"I'm fine, Tori, okay?" Jade cut across. "You don't need to worry, just...do you have your phone?" Her shoulder was stuck, like the rest of her back. However, her elbow wasn't. Tori's right hand slowly maneuvered to her hip, a small open space below the barn's pieces permitting it. Jade barely shifted before groaning quietly.

"Y-yeah. I think it's okay."

"Okay. Can you call or anything?"

"N-no... I can't even see—" Tori choked. She didn't even know what she was looking at. There was dirt, some of the metal roof, Jade and wood. She squinted and realized the carving she ran her hand over from before was at her nose. "No. I can't," she mumbled, shifting to test her mobility.

She felt Jade take a long breath, and them murmur, "Okay...okay... Do you have the volume up?"

"At it's highest?"

"Yeah."

"Always." The idea that had dawned on Jade had leaked onto Tori. "Do you think they'll call?"

Again, Jade took her time to answer. "Y-yes. If they want to know where we are, they will."

Tori worked her jaw. "Jade? Can we call? I mean yell?"

"I- You have to."

Neither moved as Tori opened her mouth, only to have soft whines crawl out. _Just yell_ , she thought. _Just yell. Cry out_. Tori whimpered, her head aching and throat raw with her futile attempts. "I can't. Jade I can't do it. You have to."

Tori almost jerked once something hot streamed down her neck, Jade shaking through silent, strained whimpers. "I can't either Tori, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." They grew silent once again when a siren screamed from outside, announcing an inkling of hope. But it seemed too far away. Tori heard frantic yells and hollers of cars again, the voices that were near the barn weaker and fainter with each second.

"They'll never find us," she mumbled softly.

"Don't say that. I told you you'll go home. Okay? You'll go home Tori. You'll go home." Jade's breathing became the only music, and her heart the only drum. "I'm sorry Tori."

"What?"

Jade's voice cracked and wavered. "For everything."

Tori's eyes stung, and she let loose a shaken breath. She whimpered quietly, and asked, "Jade?"

"Hmmm?"

"I-" A sob escaped her. "I'm scared. Are you?"

Nothing. Not for quite a while. "Not anymore," Jade answered weakly. "My...my mom, she used to sing a song."

"What song?"

Jade shuddered a breath. "She made it...for whenever I was alone in a blackout, or when I was startled by lightening. I-I could sing it?" Tori nodded softly, her voice too broken for words. Instead she listened, and felt the constant, slow rhythm of Jade's heartbeat that contrasted against her thumping own. Jade cleared her throat and inhaled quietly.

 _"Don't fight...the night and it's curious noises,  
just remember the arms wrapped around you..."_

Tori felt herself grow calm with Jade's mellow, yet rough voice and soothing heartbeat.

 _"Don't be afraid...of what's in your closet,  
for you cleaned it this afternoon,  
once I told you to..."_

A small, gentle smile grew on her face, though it still paled in comparison to her usual grin. Voices began to echo, too, but still not close enough.

 _"Just focus...on the...stars,  
and see how- how you can reach that far..._

 _"Don't look away from the moon,  
and while you're scared,  
the bats...all swoon."_

The voices became louder, accompanied by distant rummaging through wood on the opposite side of the barn.

 _"Now protect your little...stuffed bear...  
and now hold it- it tight, under your covers..."_

Tori couldn't hear the voices, but she felt her phone spring to life. It's call searched through the cracks, reaching to the world outside.

 _"And..."_

Jade coughed, her voice trembling. Tori felt another tear stream down her neck as the phone continued to ring wildly.

 _"And...don't for-get...  
h-how I...I love...y-ou..."_

Even with the voices and clambering steps outside, the air was empty around Tori. Jade's lullaby was finished, and so was the phone. "You sir!" she heard a man holler. "Beck, call again, we can't hear it anymore!" Tori's heart was on a rampage again as she felt her phone cry for life once more, bolder now in her mind without Jade's voice. There was rummaging, and wood shifting. Metal clanged and was thrown in the distance. "They're both here! They're both— Carlos! James! Get over here!"

"Jade..." Tori whispered, "you were right..."

Hands scrambled to move and toss any loose pieces. And then, collectively, they shoved a long wall out of the way. Tori blinked in the sudden light, and barely saw the firefighters from the corner of her eye. The man she saw closest wasn't looking at her, but towards Jade. "God..." he whispered. "Carlos, help me with her."

The men worked together without any words, shifting and carefully pulling the last weight off of Tori. They hurriedly, while minding the rubble, scrambled away with Jade, shouting for paramedics that had apparently just arrived with the loud, bustling wave sirens. The last firefighter, who Tori assumed was James, reached a hand to her. "Come here...easy, easy," he murmured. She winced as she stepped and he said, "It's okay, take your time."

Her leg, once she glanced down, was severely scratched, and probably needed stitches. But that was it. Except: "Where's Jade?" Her question was frantic, and James eased her away from the wreckage. She looked over her shoulder, and found the barn wasn't there any longer, but a pile of metal roofing, wood and dust had taken its place. Some cars had indeed been smashed by the large, oak tree and a telephone pole. "W-where's Jade?' she asked again.

"She's..." He swallowed, his features growing grim. "I- uh... You need to get to the ambulance."

"But where's—"

An urgent call then caught her attention: "Get the AED Plus! Zane!" There was an unnerving crowd in front of her. Tori's eyes scoured, and managed to find Beck. She scrambled away from James, and limped towards her friend, ignoring the concerned calls behind her.

"Beck! Beck, where's Jade?"

He turned around, and relief immediately washed across his features. But not for long. "I don't know. They- They carried her towards the ambulances. I- I didn't get a chance to see what was wrong." Once again, she shoved herself away from a comforting figure. "Wait, Tori, Tori!"

She wormed her way through, staggering around people. "Jade? Jade?!" Tori broke through the last of the crowd. Her heart seized, and bile began to knot in her throat, blocking any calls for Jade. As a firefighter—the original one—began to ease her away, leading her to another ambulance, the sight of Jade burned in her mind. "No," she croaked, the blank eyes staring to the sky the only thing clouding her thoughts. Tori struggled against the man, reaching for the circle of paramedics with a strange-looking box with them. A man pushed against Jade's chest in a constant pace, concentrated and worried. "Jade!" Tori sobbed, wriggling in the firefighter's arms. "JADE!" she then shrieked.

" _Shock advised. Don't touch patient. Press flashing shock button._ " She screamed as the electronic box continued to repeat, and signal for a button.

Jade's body then jerked, the paramedic's hands raised away from her skin.

 _"Shock delivered._ "

She ignored the rest of what the damn thing said, and whimpered hysterically. "Please... Tori right? I'm Charlie, okay? I'm going to set you down so they can help your leg, okay?" She barely caught what the firefighter said.

"But Jade..." Her eyes watered at the sight of a long, jagged sheet jabbed into her side. "Jade... She needs to be alright. Please. _Please_."

"I- I'm sorry, she—"

"No, _no_! She can't have! She wouldn't _do_ that for me! Can't you see that?!" Her voice went raw as she collapsed to her knees.

"Tori, I'm sorry about your friend."

"Friend...?" Tori cried to herself, her head swarming with too many emotions at once. Everything with Jade flashed. Every conversation. Every word. Every fleeting touch. Every brief glance. Everything. Right down to her heartbeat against her back. When had it stopped? When did she stop noticing?

"I'm so sorry," Charlie said soothingly.

"But...but I _need_ her..." she whimpered, so quiet that Charlie barely caught it.

A gasping breath echoed throughout the area. Horrible coughs then racked through Jade's body, the paramedics scrambling around. Tori whined, reaching out for Jade as Charlie remained in an awed puzzlement. "Come on Tori," he said, "I'll bring you to the ambulance here, okay?" She staggered back, pain exploding in her calf once again. Tori wheezed as she eased herself onto the back of the ambulance, two of the paramedics who circled Jade jogging to her.

Tori looked to her side, finally analyzing the rich, coat of blood that had been pooling on her for however long they'd been trapped underneath the barn's rubble. Her mind grew blank, numb as hands wrapped something—she didn't care what—around her leg, easing her inside. She didn't even seem to notice Robbie, Cat and Andre as they boarded with her. Jade was everything that filled her mind.

Jade and her lullaby.

 **. . .**

They were back in Sikowitz's classroom, on the small stage at the front. They watched as the rest left, eager to head off for their other plans. Tori shifted, and then casted a soft smile to her side. Jade returned it. "Do you think they'll find a good barn in time?"

Jade shrugged. "They're desperate enough, and they really want to do these plays."

Tori shuffled closer, lacing their fingers together. "Do you think you'll get any parts?"

"Yeah. All the ones you want." Tori rolled her eyes as Jade chuckled, and then smiled.

"You're such an ass." A smirk was then received, before a small, gentle kiss was placed upon it.

As Tori leaned away, expecting to find a gentle grin and glinting eyes, she found Jade jerked away. The classroom broke into a long field, rubble and the signs of chaos scattered everywhere. Jade's pale skin grew gaunt, her eyes hollow and hair without its usual bounce. Blood soaked her clothes, almost black where a sharp shard protruded from her side unevenly.

"Is that why you never said anything?" she snarled through a croak. "Is that why you didn't say anything? How many times do I have to _tell_ you?!"

Tori staggered, her clothes pooling with the familiar, sickening warmth. Her hands became drenched, just as rich as Jade's pierced hip. "I- I'm sorry Jade! I'm sorry!"

Jade's sunken, pale eyes only stare. She extended her hand as blinding light began to cascade around her. "Come with me," she beckoned, her voice still gravelly and unwelcoming. "Come with me!" Tori surged forward, only to be dazzled by the white light lurching towards her, engulfing Jade's silhouette entirely. Tori cried and bellowed Jade's name until she—with wretched tremors—jerked in a hospital bed.

She whipped around, anxiously looking for Jade. But nothing. Everything was grey and quiet, except for her hysterical breaths. A nurse stepped through the door, wearing a grim expression.

"Where's Jade? I need to know where she is?"

"Are you Tori Vega?"

"Yes!" Tori answered frantically. "Where's Jade?"

The nurse gazed at her solemnly, and said quietly, "I'm sorry but...we lost her."

"Wh- _what_? No, no, you can't do that! She wasn't ready! Jade, Jade!" Tori wrestled with the bed, scrambling within the sheets. "Jade! Please come back! Jade!"

With a sharp gasp, Tori wrenched herself in the hospital bed, heart pulsing against her ribs and throat. Her hands trembled and she winced at the pain in her leg. Her eyes darted everywhere, only to realize the room wasn't grey, but a gentle green—or, at least, the curtain was. And her sister was by her side, not some nurse. "Where's Jade?" she sobbed. "Trina, where's Jade?"

"She's still in surgery," Trina answered, eyes wide with concern. "What happened?"

"I- I..." Tori looked around once again, the television from outside the curtain was one, garbled with the small conversations and accompanied by the small seats and heart monitor. "I don't know," she whined.

Trina exhaled wearily. "The doctor just got done stitching your legs. You've been asleep. Nothing's happening, okay?"

Tori nodded, but her mind was too in a rush to completely understand. "I- I can't loose her, Trina," she wept quietly, tears sprinkling her eyes. "She's everything. I can't loose her..." She shivered as Trina's arms blanketed her shoulders in a warm embrace.

"I know...I know," Trina hushed. "It will be okay, you'll see. It's okay."

 **. . .**

Everything was so cold in the waiting room. Sure, the walls weren't white or grey, but a gentle brown. The tables and chairs were warm colors, or otherwise welcoming. The magazines, even, were nice and cheerful. Andre and Cat had tried to read some of the ones for kids, though neither had the heart. Nobody had the heart. Anxiety ate them alive. As were the case for others who waited on _any_ news. Robbie had nervously gone through his computer (which had been safe in Andre's car, one of many that weren't flattened by a tree or a lamppost) and searched. "It was a 7.2 on the Richter scale," he said. "And it hit Los Angeles pretty bad too. Nothing collapsed though..." He whished that was comforting, as did everybody else who heard.

"My shed fell over to my back porch," a man claimed. "That's what got my boy in the leg. I'm sure he'll be fine though."

"That's good," Beck said.

The man turned to him. "What about you all? If you don't mind me asking."

They all looked towards Tori, who leaned against a wall far away from any of the others. Her leg was bandaged and stitched together, Trina at her side. She shifted numbly in her crutches, no hint of a smile on her face. "We were working on this old barn for a thing in the spring. Two of our friends were in it..."

"Oh my god..."

"That's one of them over there," Andre murmured, gesturing towards Tori. "The other one's still in surgery."

The man scratched the back of his head anxiously. "For what?"

"We don't really know..." Beck answered.

"Tori was the only one to see Jade," Cat mumbled. "But she hasn't spoken since." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "All we know is that Jade was found dead and they brought her back to life...then took her away to here." She hiccupped and Andre patted her comfortingly on the back.

"God damn," the man sighed. "I'm real sorry. I hope all will be well for you guys."

"Thanks," they all chorused. Silence once again had imbedded itself into the conversation, lasting until there were the sound of sandals and crutches. They all gazed up at Sikowitz, Tori and Trina.

Sikowitz jerked his chin. "Come on. We need to talk outside. Now." Everybody swallowed their fears, though there wasn't any use: it came back up anyway. They moved at a mellow pace, which was the fastest that Tori could manage on her own. Once the crisp air hit their light jackets, the group sank into the nearest benches, leaving only Sikowitz and Beck standing.

Nobody said a word until Tori murmured, "Is it Jade?"

They all were surprised though ecstatic at his grin. "The doctor told me to tell her parents this, but, because you all are her friends..." His gaze lingered over towards Tori the longest. "Jade's a fighter. Dr. Ramos said he lost her twice during surgery, but they pulled through. Tori, you know what she did saved your life, right?" She nodded slowly, completely drained of tears by that time. "I don't believe it was Jade's intention to save her own though... To be honest, Dr. Ramos said that cases like hers truly makes him belief that there really is a _God_."

With his hands, he explained what was assumed to have happened: "Jade pushed them both to the corner as the barn fell right, escaping pretty much all of the blow except for the metal piece of the roof that impaled her." Tori closed her eyes, Jade's horrid groans and sharp wheezes now ravaging her mind. "They had to remove her left kidney because that was what broke most of the fall, and they had to fix the last rib, and stitch together her abdominal muscles," he continued to recount. "Bottom line...Jade's alive, and she will be well. Even if she can't do many things for a long time, and some things never. But, we need to wait for her to rest. How about we go eat, spend the night at the motel, and then come back right in the morning."

Everybody was in better spirits, all higher than Tori's. They agreed and slowly trudged towards their cars, constantly looking back towards the hospital. They ate in silence that night. They slept restlessly, with the hospital right outside their window. Their stomachs churned and flipped.

But, everything was warmer now. Not how it was, but warmer.

 **. . .**

He had waited by her side whenever Tori hadn't. Beck watched Jade carefully, analyzing how her forehead was lightly gashed, similarly to Tori. Her hands were cut as well. But nothing could be compared to the amount of bandages that had been wrapped around her waist. He sighed, the ghost of their breakup months ago haunting him. _"You never can think about anybody but yourself, can you?"_ he had shouted. Oh how he was wrong. Beck had regretted some of the things he said even the day after, maybe hours even. Though now, the taste of regret was bitter in his mouth.

Jade grumbled quietly, ripping his attention back to her. "Baby..." she murmured, frowning softly.

"Yes? I'm here," he said quietly.

"Baby..." she repeated, "are you okay?"

"Yes, I—"

"Tori...? Are you?"

Beck froze, perplexed. She murmured to herself again as he blinked in confusion. "Baby...?" he parroted, now profoundly puzzled. It took him a moment to crawl down his spiked sense of yearning. Jade never said _Baby_ , it was always _Babe_ or his name. Feeling extremely out of place, Beck stood up, and stepped away. He turned to Andre, who was in a chair across the room, reading a magazine. "Where's Tori?"

Andre glanced up. "With Cat and Robbie, why?"

"I..." Beck watched Jade for a moment. "I think she's going to wake up soon and...I think Tori should be by her side."

The magazine was set down as he got to his feet. "Alright," Andre said, "I think they're still by the vending machines down the hall." Together, Andre and Beck strolled down the hall and did indeed find Cat, Robbie and Tori all settled in chairs. They greeted the incoming guests, though with some surprise.

"Tori," Beck said as he stepped towards her, "do you mind...talking for a minute?"

"Sure...?" With his help, she got to her crutches and they strode back towards the door of Jade's private room (on behalf of the Wests once Sikowitz had called them). "So, what is it?"

Beck pursed his lips, and then crossed his arms. "Did you... Did Jade ever call you, 'baby'?"

"I- What?"

"Tori," he asked with more confidence, "did Jade ever call you 'baby'?"

She frowned, confused. Though Beck new the surge of emotion in her eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

"Are you two a thing?"

Tori sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know."

"So has she—"

"Yes, okay? We've messed around a couple of times," she explained, then clarifying, " _after_ you two broke up."

Beck uncrossed his arms, and swayed them awkwardly. "Oh. But, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Tori murmured, "it isn't about you?"

"But I've been wanting to get back with her." His jaw clamped shut as soon as it popped out of his mouth. Beck didn't want to say that; and he certainly didn't want to come across that way. But the damage was already done, based on Tori's arched brow. "Look, forget that last part. We broke up and Jade can do whatever she wants. I got a little," he said, "ahead of myself. I just wanted to ask because I think she's going to wake up and...she's been calling for you in her sleep."

Tori's expression changed, dropping her mild annoyance. "...baby?" He nodded.

"Just— Just go in there. We can wait out here."

With that, Tori smiled. "Thanks Beck." He shrugged, and opened the door for her. Once it was shut, his smile dropped, knowing that whatever he had let go months earlier wasn't coming back in his life. And so he turned, and joined his friends.

Tori, meanwhile, slowly inched herself towards Jade, once again letting her eyes drift to the machinery hooked onto her, and the patches left from what felt like an eternity before; it had only been a day, and yet she couldn't fathom it. She eased herself into the chair set beside Jade, and waited. Her mind wandered to distant places, all of which led back to Jade. Questions rose, and shouting had briefly streamed through her head; Tori tried not to remember, though she couldn't shake it.

"I think...I died a couple of times."

Her heart thudded to a halt. Tori blinked and stared to her side. Jade remained there, though her eyes were opening wearily, shifting to her. To see the life in them, bleeding into the last memory Tori had with them staring to the sky, was all it took for her eyes to burn. Tori nodded, and pressed her knuckles against her forehead. "You did... Twice in surgery."

Jade barely shifted in her pillow, and cracked a measly smile. "So that's what that light was. I remember waking up to it and then, just, _nothing_." She groaned as she turned her head, which she found hard as it weighed like an anvil. "What did they do?"

Tori looked at her, eyes glassy. "Kept you alive," she whispered. A soft cry was choked down, and then, "I never was able to thank you for doing that, for me." She wiped away a stray tear. "So, thank-you. I- I..."

"It's okay Tori," Jade murmured. "You don't—"

"No." Tori inhaled slowly. "No, I do. I- I don't know why I didn't say it back. Or anything at all. I didn't mean to wreck your play, I just—"

"Tori, I know. You don't need to explain, it wasn't—"

"I love you."

Jade snapped her jaw shut, and gazed at Tori. A curious storm brewed inside her, desperately wanting to reach out. "I don't know why I didn't say it back, because I do. And, and just loosing you _three_ fucking times Jade, I couldn't imagine..."

Tori closed her eyes as a slow hand gripped her shoulder. "Come here." She turned, and found Jade watching her intensely. "Come here." Tori leaned closer. "Closer..." She obliged. "Come on, closer." She felt warmth against her lips as Jade managed to close the gap, ignoring the pain she was able to suppress during the time she had been awake. And while it wasn't easy, Tori somewhat back into her arms was enough. They broke away, and Jade whispered, "I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. Okay? I was just being...stupid. I haven't done or said anything enough, even—"

"Jade, don't say that. You saved my life. That's everything on top of what you've already done for me."

"Really?"

Tori nodded with a ginger smile. "Now settle back down. You're going to hurt yourself." Jade eased herself back into the pillow, the discomfort lessening. She closed her eyes as a comforting hand soothingly rubbed against her shoulder, and then a small peck to her head. "I love you. I can't say it enough, but I do," Tori whispered. "And I promise you'll make it home too Jade. I promise."

And to that, Jade felt a soft smile spread across her lips.

* * *

 _I'm not sad or anything, I just wanted a little practice on pulling on some heart strings. (Did I do it write? Hehe...puns.) ;) Anyway,_ The Doggie Project _, and then_ Disconnected, Facades _and maybe_ Rehabilitation _(different fandom) will be on the list to finish by the end of the year. Definitely the first two if not all three._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_

 _PS- Don't trust any professionals who let young folks go into barns that are real old and stuff... Jade would have a good chance suing their asses. lol_


	11. X: Mrs & Mr (D)

Nov. 18th, 2018

 _ _Hope you enjoyed!__

 _ _:)__

* * *

 ** **-X-****

 _ _Mrs. & Mr. (Drabble)__

 _ _"It was at the tip of her tongue, she swore it..."__

 _ _(Rated M)__

* * *

 ** _ **No One's Perspective**_** ** _ _ **-**__**

Breaths were heavy, skin sweltering and clothes rustling. "God Walter," she groaned against lips. If only she'd be able to say another name, which danced across her lips. It was at the tip of her tongue, she swore it.

And of course she had to play along: "Nancy..." They squirmed, inching towards a handle, only to bump into a rather large and open box. The handle was slammed against, and so the door creaked open. Red lipstick smeared to a smirk as they stumbled in. A leather shoe booted the door closed, basking the two in dark shadows; the only light available was the one sneaking its way through the cracks of the door and the dimmed lamp at the corner of the room.

Out of the stage light and abundance of applause—and then a pair of touchy boys—their hands craved to tear off anything unneeded. The first was to knock off the shaggy brown wig, and allow long, flowing hair to fall onto her shoulders. Pastel eyes glimmered mischievously with the ball of fake hair in her fist. "Come back here," she whispered, tugging on a black tie, "Walter."

The said Walter frowned briefly before hitching a redeeming grin and closed the gap once more. They collapsed to a large, cushioned chair (which, frankly, was in need for some stitching). Hands gravitated towards enticing hips, hiking the dress to reveal more of her pale thighs. And then the blond wig was thrown off; she—er, __Walter__ —never cared for light hair anyways. Raven hair now streamed gracefully, a stark contrast against those bottomless, grey eyes. She swallowed, untightening the tie around her neck as the once-blond leaned forward, peppering her tan neck with kisses.

"Jade." It was barely a breath, something that they would only hear (even if the room wasn't empty) and yet the room seemed to have gone frigid. Even the lips across under her ear stopped. She swallowed as Jade pulled away, a mixture of guilt and annoyance in her eyes.

A finger pressed against her lips as Jade murmured, "Walter...hush before you fall asleep again."

"I—" Lips closed off the sentence before she could even try to finish the thought. They locked together seamlessly, though the sudden urge dawning on __Walter__ pushed Jade back to the chair.

Jade was first hesitant to allow those wandering hands to slip underneath her dress. She eventually gave in, having been thoroughly satisfied with tongue, and felt a rush in her blood vessels as a hand crept between her thighs. "W- __Tori__ ," she sighed, much to "Walter's" pleasure.

Tori pulled away, bringing her hands back to full hips. "I like that name better," she mumbled.

"Oh my __god__ ," Jade groaned. "You're such a dork." Tori rolled her eyes, and pecked Jade on the lips.

"Do you want to go to my house, Miss West?"

Jade hitched a brow, but smiled gently. "Yes, Mr. Vega."

She giggled somewhat victoriously as Tori sighed in defeat.

* * *

 _ _Literally had this hit me and I didn't think it required a lot. My first (and probably last) drabble. This took twenty minutes. (Okay, twenty-five...there were few minutes of laughing.)__

 _ _Hope you enjoyed!__

 _ _:)__


	12. 2019 Introduction

Jan. 20th, 2019 - _Unfinished_

 _# One-Shots_

 _(Actual) Word Count: Unfinished_

 _Author: VoltageStone_

* * *

 **= Jori Collections: 2019 =**

Another year has come and gone... I can only speak to what has already happened now (it's May, the start of summer break) and I've been struggling with mental issues and such. How fun. :D Anyway, this will be updated and changed by the end of the year, but, just a fair warning (if I'm predicting my writing correctly), a lot of these one-shots will deal with darker themes. Maybe not, who knows, but yeah...

Anyway, with all sincerity, I hope you enjoy!

:)


	13. I: Watch What?

Jan. 20th, 2019

 _ _Hope you enjoy!__

 _ _:)__

* * *

 ** **= I =****

 _ _Watch What?__

 _ _"'You have seven days...'"__

 _ _[Rated M]__

* * *

 _ _ ** **No One's Perspective****__ ** **-****

Within the cold bedroom, the girls were all cuddled-up in a nice, warm bed. The thick sheets were pulled to their shoulders, sheltering them from the heater-that-wouldn't-go-over-sixty-nine and the cold forty-five degrees (Fahrenheit, mind) outside. Tori, who was especially warm against Jade, smiled. "So...about tonight?"

"What?" Jade murmured.

"I was just wondering if...I don't know. If you wanted to skip the dance and go to a movie?"

Jade shifted, arching a brow. "Like, an actual date?"

"Yeah, just secret. Nobody has to know."

There was a nod before: "Alright, it's just you were looking forward to the dance."

"Only to try and see if you liked me. And...well." A goofy smile spread across her face. The grin was contagious, it seemed, as it spread across Jade's face as well. Although, when her phone rang, she scowled. Jade reached to her nightstand and groped for the cable phone. She sat up, the blankets falling from her bare shoulders; Jade didn't mind the cold as much as Tori.

Jade deadpanned, "Hello?"

It was a gravelly scowl that answered: __"You have seven days."__

Tori and Jade shared a glance of confusion. "Uh...what?"

 _ _"...you have seven days."__

"Y-yeah. School's out next Friday."

 _ _"Oh that's nice. I'm talking about your life."__

Jade snuggled back into the bed, her arm wrapping around Tori's shoulders. "So...we'll die in seven days?"

 _ _"Yes. You have seven days."__

"Why?" Jade continued curiously. "Tori too?"

 _ _"Is that who watched it with you?"__

"Yeah," Jade answered, giving a brief smile as Tori snuggled into her shoulder. "Wait..."

 _ _"Wait?"__

"Watched what?" There was a pause before the voice had apparently set the phone down to vent across the room.

Tori frowned and whispered, "Who's on the phone?"

"I don't know." Jade shrugged and said, "Somebody who needs a cough drop."

 _ _"It's not my fucking fault I have paranormal sorethroat disease!"__ the voice snarled from the distance.

"How'd they hear that?" Tori muttered, thoroughly confused.

 _ _"You're on speaker!"__ the voice snapped irritably.

"Okay. Anyway," Jade continued, "watch what?"

 _ _"The...the tape!"__

"What tape?"

 _ _"The tape you just watched!"__

Realization dawned on Jade. "We didn't watch it."

 _ _"Yes you did. It's the one that's in your__ _—_ _ _"__

"No. I know what you're talking about. We didn't watch it."

 _ _"Okay. Now I'm confused. What the fuck do you mean?"__

Jade sighed. "I fucking mean I put it in and went back to my bed, and we didn't watch it."

 _ _"Wha__ —"

"This is the tape that haunts people and kills them, right?"

The voice took a moment to respond, somewhat baffled: __"Uh, well...yeah. It is. Which is why you have seven days."__

"But we don't because we didn't watch it."

 _ _"Oh come on! You would've seen at least the beginning! Like...something!"__

"Nope."

 _ _"...nope?"__

"Nope," Jade confirmed. "Tori was blindfolded and I wasn't watching. I only needed the tape for background noise."

 _ _"Background noise? What— Wait, what were you doing?"__

Jade froze and glance towards Tori. And while it was a look of embarrassment, she couldn't help feel somewhat smug.

 _ _As the television flickered, filling the room with horrific sounds, the bed creaked and groaned. Jade hammered her hips into Tori's, panting happily as Tori mewled and cried, "Oh fuck Jade! Right there, right there, right there, right there, right there—" She screamed with a wide smile, the corners reaching the blindfold. "Oh, yessss baby," she growled, "right there, right there, right there, right there, right there, right there__ —"

 _ _"Fuck yeah," Jade groaned, giving the voice a run for its money.__

 _ _"Right there, right there, right there, right there, right there, r__ ight there, right there, right there, right there, right there... Oooohhh, yeahhh."

"Uh...nothing," Jade answered complacently.

 _ _"No, tell me. Or I will seriously kill you, even without watching the tape."__

"Okay, okay." Jade gave another exhale. "We were fucking."

The voice gawked for a moment, offended. __"Y-you used my tape as background music for fucking?! What the fuck? That's sick!"__

"Well, yeah. Yours was the only one at Blockbuster in the horror section. And it was cheap."

 _ _"You know what? I can still turn on the television and kill both of you in__ six __days! How about that?"__

"I have the remote."

 _ _"I can still turn it on."__

"It's also unplugged."

 _ _"Can still turn it on."__

Jade rummaged through her table quickly, found a long pair of silver scissors, and flung them to the screen. Tori cried, "Jade! My tv!" as there was a horrible crash.

"It's broken."

 _ _"I can still turn it on."__

"Really? Do it. Right now." The voice grumbled to itself. As Jade waited, the voice began to grunt furiously. "Are you taking a shit?"

 _ _"Fuck OFF!"__ it screamed. The grunting continued before the voice gasped, out of breath. __"Fix your television."__

"No." Jade hissed as Tori whacked her shoulder. "I'll replace it, okay?" She smiled cheekily. "Next Saturday. To celebrate our week anniversary." Tori returned the smile, laying her head back on Jade's chest.

 _ _"What? Why— Oh, I'm done with you two."__

"Does that mean we get to watch it whenever we want?"

 _ _"Are you— Okay, fine! You two are the only exceptions. Fucking bitches, you're not even worth it anyways."__ The call was furiously hung up. Jade shrugged, and placed the phone back on its stand. A silence settled within the room for a long while, the girls snuggled against one another.

"So...movie?"

Jade thought for a moment. "Which one?" Tori pondered, frowning to herself. When no idea came to mind, Jade smirked. "Actually, I have a better idea." Tori giggled as Jade shifted, only to find Jade's back facing her. "Let's take a nap. I'm tired."

"I guess," Tori murmured, nuzzling into the pillow.

* * *

 _ _In short, I was inspired by the__ Scary Movie _ _franchise (more specifically the third). Anyway, there's another one-shot coming your way!__

 _ _Hope you enjoyed!__

 _ _:)__


	14. II: But I Thought (D)

May 27th, 2019

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _:)_

* * *

 **= II =**

 _But I Thought... (Drabble)_

 _"'You thought wrong. Now get back inside...'"_

 _[Rated M]_

* * *

"One more peep out of her and I _swear_ ," Hayley Ferguson vowed under her breath as Tara—her bestfriend—checked on Trina's slumbering body piled on the couch amongst a mountain of pillows. A thumbs-up was given. "Thank _God_ ," she groaned, collapsing against the couch. "When is that Louise gonna be here?"

"I don't know. She better get here soon," Tara grumbled, sitting down beside her. Both jolted once Trina moved, only to groan and slump back to a motionless mound. The television bore nothing of entertainment, which is something both desperately needed by that point. "I can't believe they made us baby-sit _her_."

They both looked at Trina.

"I know. They better get here soon," Hayley said sourly. "We were better singers anyway. _And_ I would've been a better girlfriend. That bitch would be lost without him."

"Yeah. I doubt that Louise would even like her enough to—" Hayley arched a brow. "I'm saying _before_ she took off the make-up and stuff," Tara explained hotly. At that, her bestfriend couldn't help but agree. And sit up at the sound of a car. "Is that them?"

"Hopefully." Hayley got to her feet as did Tara, and they both scrambled around for their things (which had managed to get everywhere). Within minutes, they were at the door. Eagerly, it was opened to the brisk, late-night/early-morning air.

They doubled-back at the quiet moan. Confused, Hayley stared, the two figures looking towards them. Her eyes widened. The bitch and Louise. Kissing. Against a wall. Her confusion grew to shock once she saw that the bitch's hand was resting quite comfortably along Louise's stomach, hitching the crop-top and undershirt to show more copper skin.

"But I thought," Hayley murmured blankly, with Tara by her side.

"You thought wrong. Now get back inside," the bitch snapped. The two girls at the door blinked dumbly. "Oh, you're done when _we're_ done."

There was something like a drunken _yeah!_ from inside the house. Hayley and Tara, in unison, whined. Their end to the night was not going to be as fun as Louise and the bitch's.

* * *

 _Just another drabble. Anyway, I figured I'd take the time to explain what'll be updated within the next week (by Thursday/Friday). I have three other one-shots in the works, two of them just need finishing and one written all together. Then I have the next chapter for the newest story I just published. And then the next chapter of_ Rehabilitation _(Bubbline, not Jori). Two chapters of Dungeons and one chapter of Ship. Quite a lot, I know, but I'm feeling the writing mood. A lot has been happening with my closet, but ah well...it'll get done. Ship and the one-shots probably later today, so keep an eye out. ;)_

 _Anyway, if all goes according to plan, I hope you enjoyed!_

 _:)_

 _PS- Don't. Cheat. You. Bastards._


End file.
